Changing Lanes
by dracos-beautygirl
Summary: COMPLETED! On the highway of love, the hardest part is chosing a lane. Ps: A Sequel will not be coming out anytime soon, for those who are wondering.
1. Love turns to Anger

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, that's all I know.**

Hermione Granger boarded the Hogwarts Express, chatting with her friend, Ginny Weasley. She pushed her honey brown hair out of her face, shoving her trunk into the overhead baggage areas. Sitting down, she watched as Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, her best friends, entered the compartment, lugging their trunks and owls with them. Hermione reached down and unlocked the crate holding her orange cat, Crookshanks. She stroked him thoughtfully, staring out the window as the train pulled out of Platform 9¾.

"'Mione?" came Ron's voice. She glanced absentmindedly at him.

"Don't call me that, Ronald," she muttered, turning back to the window. Ron sat down across from her, Harry beside him. Hermione leaned close to the window, staring intently at her reflection. She had changed a lot since the summer after the trio's sixth year. Her hair was no longer wild and untamable, but wavy, falling around her face in gentle waves. Her hazel eyes gazed back at her as she studied the rest of her body. She had gotten taller and womanlier. She was slender with curves in all the right places, enough to make half the boys at school drool. At the moment, she was wearing a blue, billowy skirt that went to her ankles and a red tank top.

Hermione turned and studied the boys, who were now engaged in a heated discussion. Ron was now 6' 5", with broad shoulders, a lean abdomen and handsome features, including the flaming red hair and ice blue eyes. Harry was 6'3", with the same untamable raven hair and emerald green eyes, adding to his now attractive figure. She returned to the window, not paying any more attention to the other occupants of the room.

The compartment door slid open and Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway. He had grown to an impressive 6'6", with now platinum blonde hair, and lean figure. But what took away from his striking pose was the coldness that masked the emotion in his eyes. Harry stood, pulling out his wand, Ron behind him, both of them anticipating a fight. Hermione, however, just looked anxious. Malfoy smirked.

"Really, Scarhead, Weasel, do you think this fight is fair?" he asked, reaching into robe pocket and pulling out his jet-black wand. "At least go get Longbottom or someone. Everyone knows that you can't take me on with only two." Ron moved forward, anger shining in his eyes. Hermione was immediately between the two.

"No!" she shouted, pushing Malfoy's wand down while holding Ron back. Ron stopped, breathing hard as he glared daggers at Malfoy, who returned the gaze willingly. "If you both start, I will take house points and give detention to both of you! Yes, Ron, even you! I am a Head!" She then rounded on Malfoy, who was smirking at Ron. "I don't believe you could be a Head and start fights with anyone you see! Stop it, or I'll report you to Dumbledore."

"Whatever," he said, waving away the threat.

"Do you have a reason for being here, ferret?" Harry asked, his wand still out. Malfoy gave him a look of absolute contempt.

"I wouldn't be here, Potty, if I didn't have a reason. Who would?" Rolling his eyes, he turned around to leave. Pausing, he looked back over his shoulder.

"Unfortunately, Granger is to come to the Head's Compartment. That is where she is, unfortunately for me, to stay for the next hour, when we are to check the halls. Then she can return for an hour and then she, unfortunately, is to stay in the compartment for the rest of the train ride." With a disgusted look on his pale face, he walked off. Hermione frowned and turned to Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"I'm sorry, guys, but he is right," she said. Ron looked worried.

"If he tries anything…" he started.

"Than you'll be the last to here it, Weasel," came a voice from the door. Malfoy was leaning against the jam, a cold grin on his face. Both Harry and Ron took a step forward, holding their wands menacingly. Malfoy rolled his eyes and left again. Hermione gave them a meaningful look and followed him down the train. He opened a compartment and walked in, Hermione bringing up the rear. She walked to the window, and looked out at the world whizzing by. She heard the compartment door slide shut and strong arms engulfed her. She leaned her head his chest.

"Unfortunately?" she asked. Draco smiled wanly.

"You know me," he mumbled, planting kisses down her neck. "I like to lie." She giggled, leaning further back so he could get the front of her neck. He grabbed his wand and lazily flicked it at the door while still nipping her neck affectionately. She heard the door lock and the shades whoosh together. She turned to face him, still letting him get to her neck as she pulled him closer.

"I know you a lot, Draco," she groaned as he bit down harder. "But I still don't know you well."

"Well, we can change that," he growled and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. His hands moved slowly up and down her back as she moaned into his mouth, pushing herself closer to him. They fell onto the bench seats. Hermione, straddling his waist, ground her knees into his sides, making him groan. She pushed off his robes and started to pull off his shirt. They broke the kiss for a millisecond as the shirt came over and off his head. She ran her fingers over his bare chest, feeling the hardness of it. He shivered as he started on her robes.

* * *

Hermione slipped into the carriage beside Ginny, both whispering softly to each other. Ron and Harry slid in opposite, watching the girls curiously.

"Hey, what's so important, that you have to whisper?" Ron asked. The girls glanced at him, and then at each other and, when Ginny started laughing, Hermione began blushing furiously.

"Shush, Ginny!" she pleaded. Ginny continued to giggle, looking like she desperately wanted to blurt what was hiding on her tongue. "You promised you wouldn't tell! You promised! You can't tell!" Ginny smiled, but nodded.

"I won't tell, Hermione," she said and Hermione looked relieved.

The carriages stopped and the trio and Ginny entered Hogwarts, heading for the Great Hall. Sitting down at Gryffindor's table, Hermione looked around. Her eyes found that familiar flash of blonde hair and smiled as the gray eyes winked at her. Noticing Harry and Ron looking at her, she blushed and looked away, turning instead to the teacher's table. Professor Lupin was back in the table, upon Dumbledore's request. She waved at him and he nodded back, giving her a tired smile. She didn't see Hagrid, but knew he was probably still bringing the first years across the lake.

The first years were marched in, Professor McGonagall leading them. As the Sorting began, Hermione's brown eyes drifted over to the Slytherin table.

He felt her gaze, but could not look, as he was being watched by many Slytherins at the moment as he lied, once more, about how his summer went. He did this every year. He fed them tales, telling them he had been to remote places, tropical islands, and magical areas. He told them that he had met famous Quidditch stars, met important Ministers of Magic and such, but it was all lies. He had been at home, locking himself in his room to escape the horrors that happened at Malfoy Manor. Draco was ignorant of his father's workings, but he knew better to act as if he wanted to do something about it. He had heard the words _Crucio _escape his father's lips more times for pleasure.

Dumbledore stood, said what he had to say, and the food appeared. Hermione pulled out of her revere, pushing her plate away.

"I'm not hungry," she muttered. "I'm going to the library." Ignoring the questioning gazes, she gathered her things and left the Great Hall. Walking down the corridors, she arrived at her favorite place Hogwarts had to offer. The library doors opened and she entered, walking to the back and placing her books on table. Going down one of the aisles, she ran her hand along the books, reading the titles and looking for something interesting. She had read many of the books there already and wanted something new.

"Looking for this one?" asked a drawling voice from behind her. She saw a book from above her be removed and turned around to see it being handed to her. _A Secret Love, _read the book. She looked up into those haunting silver-gray eyes, smiling.

"_A Secret Love_?" she asked. He nodded, stepping closer so that their lips were a second apart.

"That's what we have," he whispered. "And I wouldn't trade it for anything." Her arms wrapped around his neck as she stood on her tippy-toes to reach his lips.

* * *

Sitting curled up in the couch of the Heads' Common Room, Hermione snuggled closer to Draco. He had his arm around her shoulder as he stared into the fire. She looked up at him, watching the firelight move eerily across his features. The eyes were now unmasked and she could see in them a burning hate and rage that was waiting to be unleashed. But one conquering one subdued these emotions. Fear. And she knew what fear was in his eyes. The fear he had in his eyes was the fear that a father brings on his son. It was a respecting fear, one that had been cursed into him at the age of 1 ½.

"Draco," she murmured. He looked down at her and she saw unshed tears in his eyes. He turned away, looking across the room at something that wasn't there. She sat up, cupping his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her.

"What is it?" she asked, searching his eyes. He stared into those hazel eyes, losing himself in the two dark pools of concern. He pulled away, and stood up.

"My mother," he muttered, pacing the room. She frowned. He hadn't talked about his mother since the night she had gotten…

"Pregnant," he spat, dark rage filling his eyes. "He raped her, again. She's in St. Mungo's. The Healers sent me a letter this morning." He picked up one of the large candleholders on the end of the table and flung it at the wall. Hermione stayed silent, watching him let out his anger. This is how he had acted before.

"Damn him, he did this on purpose!" Draco yelled, throwing the end table. "He just wants to get me angry, see what I'll do." He let out an angry roar and slammed himself into the corner of the mantelpiece above the fireplace. He slid to the floor, watching his arm bleed. Hermione got up and kneeled down next to him, pulling out her wand and flicking it over the wound, sealing it. He rested his head back on the wall, closing his eyes as he breathed in. She watched him for a few seconds that spoke.

"There's nothing you can do anymore, Draco," she told him in a soft voice. His eyes snapped open and he glared at her. He leapt to his feet, anger shining in his eyes and shaking in his voice.

"Nothing I can do, Hermione?" he growled, stepping towards her menacingly. She slid backwards, staring up at him in fear. He cornered her into the wall.

"I could have kept her safe from him," he spat at her. "I could have prevented this from happening again, but nooooooo, I was sent to my uncle's house weeks earlier so that he could get her alone!"

"It's not your fault, Draco!" she yelled, pressing her body into the corner. "You didn't know what he wanted!"

"Of course I knew, Hermione!" he roared at her. "I've always known what he's wanted from every member of this family! Do you really think my mother married him because she loved him? Torture, that's what it was! Pure torture! He killed her mother, threatened her father and tortured her and her siblings until she gave in! Do you think I came into being because of some love fest in the dark? Rape. That's all he's ever done to her! That's all she is to him, Hermione! A toy to play with and abuse in anyway possible. Nothing I could have done? I don't think so!" She wouldn't look at him. She couldn't. The only thing she would see was hate, rage, fear, sadness, and pain that had been there since the first day she had known him.


	2. Detention

Hermione found herself in the Great Hall the next day, poking her breakfast with disinterest. Ron looked worried.

"You didn't eat anything last night, 'Mione," he said, bushing a stack of toast towards her. "You should eat." With a look of disgust for the toast evident on her face, she got up and left, walking again towards the Library. Ginny watched her.

"I wonder what's bothering her?" she asked herself aloud. Harry glanced at her.

"You should know, she tells you everything," he grumbled, picking up a piece of bacon and chewing it. Ron sighed, dropping his fork.

"We really need to find out what's wrong," he said. "She's been acting that way since we were at the Burrow."

Across the room, Draco had watched Hermione leave the hall. He cursed himself silently and tossed his toast on the plate. Owls flew in and Judas, Draco's eagle owl, landed in front of him, sticking out his leg. Draco untied the two letters and Judas flew off. Opening the first one, he read,

_Dear Draco,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. The Healers did not want me to write you yesterday but I insisted on writing today. They say that there's no need to worry and that I'll be out of St. Mungo's in a couple of days. Your uncle has been to visit with Anna, but left as soon as he heard Lucius come through the door, (imagine that!). Your father said very little, and what he did say held no comfort whatsoever. All I know is that I will be asking for an extended visit at the hospital now and after the baby is born. Well, my dear son, that is all I have to write at the moment. I will owl as soon as I get home, or capable of writing as soon as I get home. _

_With all my love, _

_Your mother_

Draco stared at the letter, rereading it three times. He then turned to the second letter.

_Draco,_

_I am sure, by now, that you know of your mother's stay at St. Mungo's. Anna will be staying with your uncle under your mother's wishes. I have too many things to attend to, I cannot be bothered the stupid little girl. I will not be in town a few days after your mother comes home, so do not write! _

_Your Father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

His lip curled in disgust.

"_Incindio," _he hissed, watching as the letter flamed immediately and crumpled black. Stuffing his mother's letter into his pocket, he ignored the questioning stares and left the hall.

* * *

"You will be in groups today," said Snape as he sat behind his desk in the Potions room. He smiled wickedly as the trio grabbed for each other. "I have picked the groups already. Mr. Zambini, Mr. Potter, Ms. Parkinson, a group. Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, a group. Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Pat…" Hermione gave Harry a sympathetic smile as he trudged over to where the two smirking Slytherins sat. Ron scooted into Harry's seat, which was next to Hermione, and Draco sat on the other side of the table, sneering at Ron. Snape flicked his wand at the blackboard and cabinet, looking bored. 

"You are to make the Love Potion, one of the most hardest potions to make," he said. "You have the instructions on the board and ingredients in the cabinet. Get to work." Hermione stood and got some of the required ingredients from the cabinet. When she returned, Draco and Ron looked ready to kill each other. She sat down and began chopping up the snake's tongue. Draco leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. Ron glared at him.

"Get up, Ferret," he growled. "We're all working on the potion."

"The only ones who should be working on it are the ones who need it," came the bored reply. Hermione coughed and glared at Draco.

"I am not getting a bad grade on this, Malfoy," she hissed. "Now get up and help!" Malfoy merely opened one eye and closed it. He perched his feet on the desk and smirked.

"Keep talking, Granger. You and Weasley will really get a lot done by badgering me the whole class time instead of getting the potion done." Ron then pulled out his wand. Hermione shook her head, looking annoyed.

"Don't, Ron," she urged, throwing the chopped tongues into the pot and starting on the bowl of four-leaf clovers. Ron wasn't listening, however.

"Get up, Malfoy, or I'll hex you." Malfoy glanced at him.

"You couldn't hit a snail if it was standing an inch from your face, Weasel," he muttered. The table fell over and both boys had their wands at the other's neck. Malfoy cocked an eyebrow challengingly.

"Go on, Weaselby," Malfoy taunted. "Let's see how much you know." Before Snape could get between the boys, Hermione was there, shoving both wands down. She slapped both of them and glared, watching at their shocked faces as they rubbed their smarting cheeks.

"Don't you even dare, Ronald!" she shouted at him. "Both of you, Stop it! Fifty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin and both of you will be serving detention with me tonight after dinner. I can't believe you! A Head and a Prefect! Damn it, ten more points from both houses because of it!" She then turned on the rest of the class, who was gawking at her. "This isn't a show!" she yelled. "Back to your potions, all of you!" She levitated the table and pot back onto the floor and resumed making the Love Potion. Ron and Malfoy stared at her, both of their mouths opening and closing but no sound coming forth. Snape was the exact replica of a fish out of water.

* * *

"What the hell was that for, 'Mione?" Ron yelled as they exited the potions room for DADA. Hermione turned on him, her face red with anger. 

"One, You know better, Ronald Weasley," she hissed at him. "I told you the next time you got into a fight with Malfoy, I'd give punishment! I told you to stop! And Two, stop calling me 'Mione! My name's Hermione!" She whirled on her heel and stormed down the hall, her hair flailing out behind her as she turned the corner and was out of sight. Malfoy walked out in front of them.

"Keep that bookworm under control, Potty," he growled. "Another detention, and you'll find that detention and house points aren't the only punishments I can give." He walked off, the Slytherins smirking behind him.

Entering the DADA room, Harry and Ron spotted Hermione sitting in the front of the classroom, intentionally going through her bag to avoid eye contact. Sighing, they took seats further down the aisle.

* * *

Detention that night came early. Both Malfoy and Ron entered the library after dinner, walking several meters apart as to not bump into each other. They spotted Hermione with her back to them, struggling for a book that was out of her reach. Both boys stopped at the same time, not noticing the other as they observed the girl. 

Reaching up, her shirt and sweater came up so that a sliver of tanned skin was revealed. Letting out a frustrated growl, she pulled a chair up and got on it. Still, she came up short. Panting slightly, she pulled, somewhat sensually, hersweater off. In the process, her shirt came up, revealing the clasp to her baby blue bra. Pulling the shirt back down, Hermione kicked off her shoes and socks. Crouching down, she leapt up, knocking her book out with a bunch of others. She didn't come back down on the chair, however, and came crashing to the ground. Ron was there in a second.

Helping her up, he picked up her book. She looked shocked to see the boys but said nothing. Snatching the book from Ron, Hermione headed to a table and sat down.

"Well, seeing as we are here," Hermione said, looking around. Curling up in the chair and messaging her toes, she glanced at them. "You are to organize those stacks of books, a-z, on the bookshelf over there. No Magic." Both boys groaned. Hermione gave them a piercing stare.

"I warned both of you, anymore fights and I'd give you detention. Now get to work!" The two boys slouched over to the monstrous stacks, glaring at them.

"Oh, and just in case, _Accio wands!"_ Ron and Malfoy's wands went soaring out of their pockets. Each boy made a desperate attempt to grab them, but to no avail. Hermione placed them in front of heron the desk and began to read her book.

* * *

Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall and gasped. 

"All right, we're done here," she said, standing and stretching. Ron and Draco leaned against the bookcase, panting. There was still a rather large stack of books that were not competed. Grabbing her robes, shoes, and socks, Hermione turned to them.

"You guys are free to go," she said. "But if I catch you fighting again, more detention like this." She twirled on her heel and strode out of the Library. Ron glared at Draco in hatred and left the library. Draco merely sneered back and walked off towards the Heads common room. Saying the password, he climbed through the portrait hole to see Hermione sitting on the couch, immersed in her book.

"It's passed 1 o'clock in the morning, Hermione," he grumbled. She glanced at him, but said nothing, returning to her book.

"Damn it, Hermione, what have I done?" he asked, getting annoyed with her behavior towards him today. She got up, and without looking at him, walked towards her room. He leapt over the couch and grabbed her arm, whirling her around.

"I'm not letting go until you tell me what's going on," he growled. She looked up at him challengingly.

"Why do you feel that you can get upset at me because of something you claim is your fault?" she accused. He threw up his hands.

"Are you on about that Hermione?" he asked. "Is that what's bothering you?"

"No," she responded indignantly. "I'm also disappointed at your poor level of maturity." He gaped at her.

"Poor level of maturity?"

"Yes. I don't think that at seventeen and being a Head, you should be picking fights with the prefects and my friends!"

"They're my enemies!"

"Damn it, Draco! This is one of thethings I hate about you so much! You can't except the fact that they're my friends and even try to be the slightest bit nicer to them!"

"Why would I be nice to my enemies since first year, Hermione! I'm sorry, but that is something that can't change." With that, he walked away into his room, slamming the door behind him.


	3. That's Too Many Malfoys

Hermione entered the Great Hall the day after her fight with Draco, fuming. How dare he tell her that he would not stand her friends when she had promised to back off of his! Plopping down beside Harry, she glared at her glass of orange juice, wishing it was Draco.

"Hermione?" Harry said, looking at her worriedly as she continued to stare down the glass. "Are you ok?"

"Yes Harry," she muttered, glancing up at him from her showdown with the cowering glass. She placed some food onto her table and looked up to the Great Hall entrance doors.

_There you are, you ungrateful little git, _Hermione thought as Draco came in through the doors, Blaise Zambini with him. He glanced in her direction and frowned, continuing on to the Slytherin table. Her eyes narrowed as a strong feeling of resentment gurgled in her stomach. Shoving it down, she turned back to her food.

Ron came in, a sour look on his face. Sitting down, he glared at the entrance doors, where Ginny came in with Dean Thomas.

"What's up, Ron?" Harry asked. Ron continued to glare at his sister and Dean as they sat down further down the table, wrapped in a conversation.

"She's back together with him," he growled. "Last night, they stayed up and claimed to sort out their problems. Bull."

"Oh, leave it alone, Ronald," Hermione mumbled. "Ginny's old enough to date who she wants. Let her and Dean be. He hasn't done anything and I'm sure if he has, he wouldn't tell you." With that, she returned to her food, which still lay untouched. Owls came in and Hermione was startled to see Judas, Draco's owl, drop a letter down in front of her.

_What do you want now? _She asked herself as she took the letter. Judas nipped her fingers and Hermione sighed, handing the owl a piece of bacon.

"Now shoo!" she grumbled. Judas tilted his head, showing that he was slightly concerned about her behavior. Hermione watched as he flew off then looked at her letter.

_We need to talk about last night. No, I am not going to say sorry about what I said, but we still need to talk. The Astronomy Tower, tonight during Head searches. Don't even think about telling Red._

_D.M._

Folding the letter and slipping it into her robe pocket, she looked up to lock gazes with those silver gray eyes. She glared at them and, gathering her stuff, got up and was about to leave when…

"DWACO!"

All heads turned to the Great Hall doors as a girl of no more than four years of age came running in, heading for the Slytherin table. Her long blond hair trailing behind her, she wore a red shirt with a blue jumper (A/n: you know, like farmer brown or something). Everyone watched as she headed down the aisle and jumped onto a very shocked Draco Malfoy. The Great Hall was silent as, to their shock, Draco smiled genuinely and hugged the girl.

"Hey, Anna! What are you doing here?" he asked as he set the girl down. The little girl smiled.

"Mummy say tha' she didn't want Uncle to take care of me so she sent me heya so tha' you could kweep me, Dwaco!" Draco's smile faltered. Shrugging, he set the girl on a seat and helped her to her breakfast. Glancing up, Draco caught sight of the chocolate brown eyes that stared at him. Glaring at them, he turned his attention back to Anna.

* * *

"Anna! ANNA!"

"Shut up, Hermione! Do you want the whole damn school to hear us?"

"Don't you talk to me like that, Draco! You didn't tell me you had a sister!"

"I told you my mother was pregnant!"

"You told me that the child was given up for adoption!"

"Dwaco, can I go pway outside?"

"Not now, Anna! Hermione, I told you that because nobody was supposed to know about her!"

"Not even the woman you've been secretly dating for the past three years?"

"No, not even you!"

"Ugh! I can't even believe I'm having this argument! I…we have nothing to talk about!"

"We have everything to talk about, Hermione! Anna, don't touch that!"

"Sowy."

"Draco, why can't you understand me? I've backed off of your friends because you asked me to! And in exchange, you harass Harry and Ron. Why can't you back off?"

"Because I don't back off of enemies Hermione! I can't see why you can't understand that? Potter, Weasley and I have fought for years! What makes you think I'm going to back off now?"

"They're my friends!"

"And that makes them special? Give me a break Hermione!"

"I can't believe you're acting like this! Harry and Ron are special to me! Why can't you see that?"

"The same reason you can't figure out why I really don't care!"

"You know what! Harry and Ron were right! Ferrets will always be the same evil, conniving rodents they've always been, no matter how much you try and change them!"

"Take it back, Granger!"

"Make me, Malfoy! I can't believe I have to beg you to do something for me! Ugh, I'm going!"

"Why, have I upset you?"

"What the hell do you think?"

"I think you should calm down before you blow a blood vessel or something."

"I should calm down! Who in hell's name do you think you are, Malfoy?"

"I'm a Malfoy, and I don't back off of those who are of lower…class than I am."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I think you know exactaly what that means. Weasley, the blood traitor, and Potter, the half-blood and the rest of those half-twits you call friends are not of my class, therefore they will be treated as such."

"Is that what I am to you? A half-twit?"

"I wasn't pointing fingers."

"I can't believe you just said that! I thought you had gotten over all of that 'I'm better than you' crap!"

"Well, I guess you thought wrong. Purebloods are on the top of the list. I can't just ignore that."

"Well then, I'll take three wild guesses at who's on the bottom of that list of yours. I'm guessing it starts with a M."

"I'll let you decide what follows it."

"You didn't just say that, did you?"

"Read the words that are leaping off my truth telling lips."

"I can't believe you, Malfoy! I…I…we're done."

"What?"

"Read the words that are leaping off my truth telling lips."

"You've lost your mind, woman!"

"No, you have! Are you even listening to what you're saying? Mudblood. That's all I've been to you, isn't it?"

"I never said that."

"But you implied it in every word you said to me! We're done, Malfoy! It's over and I'm glad. It's probably saved me from having to keep on loving such a self-absorbed prat like you."

"Probably saved me from having to keep on loving a Mudblood like you."

"What did you call me?"

"Come on, Anna. Let's leave the Mudblood alone."

"I've just decided I hate you."

"I've just decided I don't care!"

"Prat!"

"Prick."

"Git!"

"Mudblood."

"Say it again and I'll curse you."

"Mudblood, like you could."

"_Incindio!" _

"_Reflecto! _Come on, Mudblood. You know you can't curse me. I'm to high up for you."

* * *

Ginny sat in the common room, scribbling furiously on two foot long essay Snape had assigned them two days ago. Pushing aside a lock of hair that was impairing her vision, she frowned at what she had written and scribbled it out. Glancing up, she watched as Ron and Harry entered the room. They headed over, sitting down on the couch and pulling out homework. Ginny noticed, as she returned to her essay, that Ron was sneaking glances at her. After the ten-thousandth time, Ginny became fed up with his behavior.

"What is it, Ron?" she asked, slamming down her quill and glaring at him. Ron flustered slightly but stood his ground.

"Why are you dating Dean again after you dumped him?" he asked. Ginny became red in the face. But not from embarrassment, but from anger.

"Ronald, you have no business knowing my private doings. I'll date who I want, no matter if I've dated them before! What do you have against Dean anyway?"

"I don't like him," Ron answered lamely. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"I don't believe I'm having a conversation with you, Ronald," she muttered, gathering her homework. "Come and talk to me when you can be a bit more mature." With that, she walked away from them, sitting down on the other side of the room where Colin Creevy, her best friend, was sitting. Ron frowned and turned to his homework.

The common room door opened again and both boys looked up to see Dean and Seamus Finnigan enter. Ron glared at Dean, who returned it with one of indifference. He walked over to Ginny, gave her a kiss, purposely making it extra long and passionate in front of Ron, who grew red, and whispered something into Ginny's ear. Ginny, who was practically breathless from the kiss, murmured something back and hurried up the girl's stairs. She came back a few minutes later with her coat and, grabbing Dean's arm, pulled him out threw the door.

Harry laughed at Ron's facial expression.

"Ron, stop!" he said. "You look like you're constipated!" Ron glared at Harry.

"I don't want Ginny with him," he grumbled.

"Why?" came a voice. Harry and Ron looked up to see Hermione standing there.

"Because, the last time he dated her, he didn't really like her! He just wanted a girlfriend!"

"Not this time, Ron," Hermione said as she sat down. "I overheard him and Seamus talking and he said that he really _really _likes her. Don't worry about her, Ron. Dean wouldn't hurt her. He couldn't, now that I think about it. Ginny's got a Bat-bogey hex that'll send Dean to the hospital for days!"

"What are you doing back so early, Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione's eyes seemed to glaze over.

"I got into an argument with Malfoy and decided to leave the Head's Common room."

"He didn't do anything to you?" Ron asked, jumping to his feet. Hermione laughed, standing also.

"No, Ronald," she giggled. "He did not. Come one! Let's go to dinner!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Ron exclaimed, rubbing his stomach as Harry and Hermione laughed.

Entering the Great Hall, Hermione glanced at the Slytherin table and caught sight of the platinum blonde hair. Her eyes caught the silver ones and immediately looked away. He cursed under his breath and returned to entertaining his loyal Slytherins.

Hermione sat down next to Ginny, who was locked in an extremely loving kiss with Dean. Ron, who sat across the table, made gagging sounds. Ginny pulled away and glared at her brother. Dean sighed, kissed Ginny on the cheek and left to go find Seamus. Ginny watched him go, and then threw Ron a hateful look and followed after Dean. Hermione shook her head.

"Ronald, why can't you stop?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Stop attacking her and Dean every time you see them! It's what she wants and if you keep spoiling it, she'll never forgive you. Stop it, Ronald!" Ron muttered something under his breath but Hermione ignored it. Harry looked up the aisle and frowned.

"Hey, look!" he said. "The Sorting Hat's out." Ron and Hermione turned towards the teachers table to see the miserable looking hat sitting in front of Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stood, holding up his hands for silence.

"Before dinner tonight," he began, "I'd like to sort a new student who has transferred here from Durmstrang. I'd like you all to join me in welcoming, Anthony Malfoy!" The Hall fell silent as a 6'6", lean, platinum blonde came out of the door behind the teachers table and stood in front of the students. There was a scuffle, someone gasped, several girls screamed and all fell silent as the mirror images glared at each other, wands at the others neck.

"Anthony."

"Draco. Always a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all yours, I'm sure."

"You were never one for formalities, were you?"

"Yeah, well, you know me."

"Shut up, Draco."

"I'll do what I want to, Anthony. You may be the favorite, but you've always been too spoiled. Now it's time to see what it's like to take orders."

Both mirror images gave blood-chilling smiles, pulling away their wands from the other. They shook hands, smiling at the other.

"Anthony."

"Draco. Always a pleasure."

"Always a pleasure."

No one could tell that one was trying to crush the others hand. No one except Hermione Granger.


	4. So It Begins

**Disclaimer: All characters except for those I add are mine. The plot is mine also.**

Hermione sat in the Heads' common room that night, staring into the waning fire. It was midnight and sleep evaded her just like the answer to the many questions that buzzed inside her head.

_Why wouldn't he tell me about his twin? _She thought. She sighed. _Probably for the same reason he didn't tell me about Anna._ She sighed again and brought her legs up, resting her head on her knees. He was still a mystery to her. Draco would always be. But at least he had been open about some things. Such as his family and his childhood. His feelings for her. Now non-existent feelings. A pang of loneliness hit her heart and she knew she shouldn't have yelled at him. She knew she had made a mistake but she was not about to feel guilty about it. Hermione couldn't live with some one who would think of her as a Mudblood instead of a person. And she really couldn't figure out why he acted this way after all these years of knowing each other.

"What are you doing up?" She turned around to see Draco standing, bare-chested, in his doorway. She frowned at him and turned back the fire, playing idly with her hair. She listened as he moved away from the door and into the seat furthest away from her. Still she refused to answer.

"Silent treatment, huh?" he said, eyes narrowed. "Some how, I know you're blaming me for not telling you about Anthony. Well, you can keep blaming, because I'm not telling you anything." She turned to him.

"You are such a jackass, you know that?" she told him. "I don't know why I wasted my time with you."

"The same reason you're still sitting here. You have all the time to waste." She got up and was about to leave when she was whirled around and forced to look straight into his icy eyes.

"I don't care what you do with the rest of your time," he hissed, bringing her closer. "It's yours to waste. But I'm _warning _you. Stay away from my brother, Hermione. I don't care if he's in the same house as you or that he's suddenly very liked because of that little episode in the Great Hall. I really don't care about that. But what I do care about is what he can do. He's not like me, Hermione and you'd do well to stay away from him."

"Why should I listen to you anymore?" she spat. "How do I know if you're just not scared that I'll fall for him?"

"I'm warning you, Hermione." Her body was now pressed against his and a feeling of panic set in for her. "We may be done, but that doesn't mean I still don't give a damn about your safety. I don't care if you go and sleep with every other guy in this school. But I am telling you, stay away from him, Hermione. You'll only end up hurt."

"And I'm telling you, goodnight Malfoy!" She pulled away from him and fled into her bedroom, locking it behind her. Throwing herself into the bed, she couldn't help but feel a little bit colder then when she was pressed against his skin. But she quickly rid herself of those thoughts, falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Draco left the dormitory much earlier than needed. Breakfast would not be served for another three hours but that was not the reason for this early morning leave. One, he had no intentions of running into Hermione. Two, he had every intention of running into his devil of a brother.

"Ah, it seems that we both had the same idea, Draco," came his twin's voice. Draco turned around, waiting for his brother to catch up before continuing down the hall. In silence, they communicated quite well, asking questions that needed neither long thought or intelligent answer, just the nod of the head and the gesture of the hand. Yet, they got out the message quite clearly to one another.

_Stay away from me, and nothing bad will happen._

They walked around the lake, conversation over and the silence now taken into account for time lost in recent years.

"Why are you here?" Draco began, kicking a rock and watching his brother blast it into pieces with his wand.

"Where do you think Father went if not to get me?" inquired Anthony, who kicked a rock and watched as it met a similar fate as the previous rock at the hands of the Slytherin.

"He said he was out of town, though I never imagined he would take his favorite out of Durmstrang and put him in Hogwarts. What did you do, kill somebody?"

"More like something, but let's not get into that," the Gryffindor replied. "I am still the favorite, but Father wants me close so that when I get out of Hogwarts, I can…" He didn't have to say anything. Draco knew what he was talking about. He was, however, uncomfortable with the fact that his twin would now be staying at Hogwarts for the remainder of the school year.

"How is mother?" Anthony asked. Draco's lip curled.

"She is pregnant again," he spat. Anthony smirked.

"Yes, well Father did always have his way with her," he said. Draco glanced at him. He could not expect much more than that from Anthony. He acted the same way with the girls he dated. It was said that many of the girls at Durmstrang that became pregnant were because of Anthony and four out of five were not of free will.

"I noticed that Anna is here," the Gryffindor stopped to inspect a small pond. "Why?"

"Mother thinks she will be well taken care of with me rather than our Uncle," Draco sneered. "Of course, now that you are here, I think Mother would prefer if I send her back to our Uncle." Anthony merely through the Slytherin a disgusted glare and continued walking. The conversation was now over. They had caught up and had found that they missed each other rather much like adeer miss the sound of guns.

* * *

Breakfast had just begun when Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall. Spotting Anthony, they made their way over, sitting across from him.

"Hey," they both greeted. The platinum haired boy looked up and smiled.

"Good morning," he responded. "I'm sorry. I caught your names last night but I seem to have forgotten them."

"I'm Ron and this is Harry," Ron said, gesturing to himself and his raven-haired companion. Anthony's eyes flitted to Harry's forehead for a second.

"Harry Potter?" he asked. Harry nodded. Anthony's smile broadened. "I've heard a lot about you."

"No doubt from your brother," Harry said, a tint of annoyance in his voice. Anthony shook his head.

"No, no, not from Draco." He grinned. "My Father talks about you quite a bit." Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Does he?" Anthony nodded.

"Yes, but don't worry, it's not all bad."

"Hard to imagine." Anthony laughed. Ron glanced at the entrance and smiled.

"Here's Hermione," he said. All three boys watched as the girl approached. She stopped, however, several feet away. She was eyeing Anthony with something close to apprehension.

"Come on, 'Mione!" Ron called. "He isn't going to bite!" Hermione glanced at Ron and stepped over reluctantly. Anthony scooted over and Hermione sat down, staring at him as if he were some animal she should put a muzzle on just in case it bit.

"Hello," Anthony greeted, holding out his hand. She glanced at it skeptically and gingerly placed her hand in it. He leaned down and kissed it and she flushed. Pulling her hand away, she turned to her plate, still burning. She mumbled something and began to help herself to food. The boys glanced at each other and burst into a fit of laughter. Hermione frowned and threw biscuits at each of them.

"Stop it," she grumbled. "I had a bad night and my head hurts."

"Was it Draco?" Harry asked, picking up a piece of bacon. Hermione turned around in her seat and scanned the hall, eventually spotting the telltale blonde at the Slytherin table. He seemed to have known she was looking at him because he looked up and glared. Turning back to Harry, she nodded.

"What did he do?" Ron asked. She stared reflectively at her plate and shivered, rubbing her arms.

"Nothing," she murmured. "He just spooked me, that's all." Ron frowned, but let the conversation drop. McGonagall came over, a timetable in her hand.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said, stopping beside him. "This is your timetable. Your first class, I believe, is Potions. These three will help you find the room. In all my days, I'd never had expected to have a Malfoy in my house. Unbelievable." She shook her head and headed down the aisle. Anthony quickly looked over his schedule and handed it to Hermione, who looked at it.

"All my classes except for Divination, which you have with Harry and Ron," she said, handing it to Harry so that he and Ron could look at it.

"Damn, you're taking two extra classes?" Ron said. He looked up. "You and Hermione must be outfitted with the same brains." Hermione rolled her eyes. Anthony laughed, taking the timetable and placing it in his bag. Harry looked at his watch and got up.

"Snape in five minutes. Don't want to be late, the bloody prick," Harry grumbled.

"You'd do well, Potter, to wait until such teachers are out of earshot before making comments like that about them," came Snape's silky voice from behind Harry. Harry turned around to face the Potions Master. Snape smirked. "Ten points from Gryffindor." He then turned to Anthony. "You'd do well not to take example from this student." With that, he slinked down the aisle and out the hall, leaving Harry to fume. Hermione smiled.

"Don't worry, Harry," she said, standing also. "After Potions, we have Hagrid next."

"We still have to get through Snape first," Ron grumbled. Anthony laughed.

"This is what I live for," he said as they left the Hall. "Evil teachers and deducted house points. What could be better?" Ron glanced at his watch and swore.

"Being late for the evil teacher's potions class and having to watch as more House points get deducted!" The all ran flat out of the Great Hall, rushing down the steps to the dungeons where the class was being held. They slipped in just as Snape was closing the door.

"Tsk, tsk," he said, watching as they found the remaining seats in the front of the classroom. "Five house points from each of you."

"But sir, we weren't late!" Hermione cried.

"Ten house points from each of you. Would you like to go for twenty, Miss Granger?" Hermione shook her head, alarmed. "Good, now sit down and be quiet!"

**A/n: This is it! Sorry for the delay, I was out of country so I didn't have access to a computer. Thanks to:**

**Hermionegranger2007:** Thanks! Don't worry, this story has just gotten started!

**Becky red: **I'm glad you think so!

**Prettyinpink09: **Here it is! Hope you like it!

**Hotaru420: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Thank you for reviewing and I hope to get more for this one! Happy New Year! **


	5. The Ordant

Disclaimer: It's all mine! I'm serious! I'm J.K. Rowling! Why? You don't believe me? Well, you'd probably have to be really dumb to believe me anyway…

Heading down the hill, Hermione failed to notice the activity around her. Her mind was focused on other things like the battle inside of her over Anthony and Draco.

_Malfoy,_ her mind scolded. _He is no longer Draco, but Malfoy._ There was something in Anthony that was not present in Malfoy. He was warmer, more welcoming than his Slytherin brother and there was something else.

"So the Golden Trio has picked up another student, have they? Well, now the Mudblood has more of a selection." There it was! That's what was missing in Malfoy. Or rather in Anthony. The proud, egotistical qualities that Malfoy held as a Pureblood were not present in the blonde Gryffindor. That's what had been bothering Hermione about Malfoy during the duration of their knowing and dating each other. The fact that he was still racist against Mudbloods had not ticked until their separation and now it was out in the open for her to see.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, turning around. Malfoy, who was flanked by half of the seventh year Slytherins, smirked.

"Nothing that you possess, I'm sure," he responded and the Slytherins guffawed. Anthony smirked, a complete mimic of his twin.

"Well then, there's nothing for you to do but stick you head up your ass, Draco. Oh wait, my bad. It's already too far up to do any good!" Several Gryffindors who had gathered around began to laugh. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Well it's too bad I can't say the same," he drawled. "But how can you put your head up your ass when it's already so far up Lucius' that you can't tell where he ends and you begin?" The Slytherins were doubled over in laughter as they followed Draco down the hill passed his fuming brother. Ron eyed him, disgusted.

"There's one who needs a reality check," he grumbled. He fingered his wand. "If his head wasn't there, I'd shove his wand up his-"

"We have class," Hermione interrupted. "I want to see Hagrid before it begins." With that, she hurried down the rest of the stairs, the boys coming after her. Hermione stopped in front of Hagrid, who was setting down a crate.

"Hello, Hagrid!" she greeted, giving him a hug. "How are you?"

"Great, 'Ermione!" He gave her a mischievous smile, nodding at the crate, which seemed to be one of many. "Great lesson today! Gonna be amazin'." Harry frowned.

"Hagrid, you're not showing us anything dangerous, are you?" The crate scooted several feet to the side, as if to answer.

"Dangerous?" Hagrid exclaimed. "When 'ave I ever shown yer anythin' that was dangerous?" They all glanced at each other. "Alright, everybody! Get into a circle! Come on, Malfoy, the crate ain't goin' to scratch ye!"

"Yeah, we leave that to the hippogriffs!" called out Seamus and the Gryffindors sprang into laughter. Hagrid hid a smile in his huge beard and raised his hands for quiet.

"Now, what we have here is a creature from ancient times. Long before even the great wizard Merlin walked these lands. Now, I want each of you to take out yer gloves and take one of these goggles. You wouldn't want to catch a sprits of poison in the eye, now would ye?" There was a mad rush for goggles. Hagrid picked up the first crate and set it on a table he had placed outside. He opened it and reached inside. First there was silence, then the crate shook and hissed and Hagrid immediately retreated his hands. The students backed up, not wanting to be near when the creature was pulled out. Hagrid reached in again. This time the crate held still, but the hissing continued. Out of the crate came something of nightmares.

It had the body of a tiger, with black and scarlet red stripes. The tail was also blooded, snaking out for several feet until finally stopping in a devil's tail end. The legs had to be long, but no one could see them for the simple fact that they were invisible. The only thing that was visible was the right front foot, which was black and wickedly clawed, seemingly designed to rip out the throat of its prey. But it was the head that caused the students to gasp in fear. Two large, blood red eyes stared back slyly at them, taking in information but giving none of its own. A hooked nose adorned the muzzle of the creature and long, pointed black ears stood straight, listening to the fidgeting things. Then the foot long, front teeth of the beast remained in plain sight, even while the beast closed its mouth to hide the hundreds upon thousands of large razor-sharp teeth that were held in the seemingly endless darkness of the expandable orifice.

"What is that, Hagrid?" Lavender asked. Hagrid smiled, stroking the thing as it continued to eye the students.

"This, Lavender, is a-"

"Ordant," Hermione finished, fascinated. "Where did you get that, Hagrid? They're supposed to be only native to the Gobi Desert."

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" Hagrid said. "This is, in fact, a Ordant, the longest living creature on this earth without change. They say that it may have been alive before Christ! Ordants are lightning fast on their feet and can reach and maintain speeds over 150 mph, able to keep going for hours on end. It's their invisible legs that enable them to go so fast, though, when hunting, they are able to become wholly invisible except for their right front paw. That is their killing paw and need it visible at all times. Now, don't look at it straight in the eye. It can knock a dragon unconscious just by looking at it." It seemed, however, too late a warning for Neville Longbottom, who the Ordant had had held in a gaze during the whole lecture. Neville fell to the ground, out cold. Hagrid frowned then shrugged. "Just leave him there. I'll take him to the Hospital Wing later. Now, who wants to be the first to touch the beast?" Every one took a step back.

"'Ermione, good show!" Hermione's eyes widened as she realized that, although she had backed up, she was still in front of everyone. Sighing, she stepped forward cautiously. She focused on the Ordant's muzzle rather than the eyes.

"Now, 'Ermione, all ye got to do is reach out and let it sniff ya first. If it licks your hand, then your fine."

"What if it doesn't?" Hagrid frowned.

"I don't know what it does if it don't like you." Hermione sighed. The Ordant had stopped hissing and as Hermione held out her hand to be sniffed, regarded her through narrowed eyes. Then it began to lose its color, slowly disappearing from sight.

"'Ermione, take a few steps back!" Hagrid hissed. Hermione could see the color vanishing from the Ordant and began to back away. The Ordant screeched, an ear-piercing sound that made everyone hold their hands over their ears. Hermione gasped and fell onto the ground. Now all she could see was the claw. The Ordant jumped down from the table and Hermione heard a clicking sound. Hagrid's eyes widened.

"Run, Hermione! It's gonna come after you!" Hermione screamed and took off in the only direction she could go, the Forbidden Forest. Branches snapped at her face as she heard the class behind her start to yell and shout. Still, fear grabbed her and she continued further into the forest. The further she went, the darker it became. She finally stopped and stepped behind a tree. She tried to slow her breathing, not wanting to be heard. The clicking sound came into hearing range and Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from crying. Then, looking beside her, she saw the Ordant standing right there, looking straight ahead. Then something occurred to her. She remembered reading that, because that the Ordant's eyesight was so great, the sense of smell and hearing were very dull and the Ordant then relied on a series of clicking sounds to find where the prey was.

Hermione didn't move, holding her breath and praying to God that the beast wouldn't look to the left. The beast didn't move for a few seconds then set out again at an easy lope, fading into the darkness. Letting out a sigh of relief, Hermione walked around the tree and froze. There it was its tail swishing from side to side, mouth open and drool hanging from the fangs. Hermione began to back up, her eyes on the claw, which was digging into the ground. The beast leapt and Hermione screamed.

"_Stupefy!_" The beast was blasted out of the air and into a tree. Hermione turned to see Draco Malfoy striding forward, his wand out. She turned back to see the Ordant back up on its feet, hissing menacingly. It no longer had any interest in Hermione, but Draco. It leapt and spit. Draco let out a cry of pain, sidestepping as the Ordant came by. Hermione could see that the poison from the Ordant had hit Draco in the arm. He whirled around and shouted, "_Impedimenta!_" The Ordant again bashed into a tree, leaving a large hole, but it still returned to its feet, angrier. Hermione reached for her wand and shouted, "_Erione Exime!_" The Ordant just got back up every time. It leapt at Hermione and Draco grabbed her, pulling her out of the way.

He then pointed his wand at the Ordant and hissed, "_Avada Kadavra!_" The Ordant let out a screech and, with its body shaking uncontrollably, it took off through the forest. Hermione shuddered. Draco slid to the ground, his head leaning back against a tree as he bit his lip in pain. Hermione crawled over and gasped. His arm was turning black underneath the skin and the spot where the poison had hit was now opening into a large gash. She grabbed his other arm and slung it over her shoulder, helping him up. They stumbled forward then Draco hit the ground. She fell beside him and realized that he was no longer conscious.

"HELP!" she screamed out into the gloom. "HELP US, PLEASE!"

"Hermione!" came Ron's faint voice.

"RON! RON I'M OVER HERE!" she cried.

"HERMIONE!" came several more voices, drawing nearer. Hermione grabbed her wand and pointed upwards. Red sparks erupted from the tip. She repeated the process again and again until finally students arrived. Ron and Harry sprinted forward, both hugging Hermione tightly. Blaise, Lavender, and Dean were the next to arrive. Blaise leaned down and felt Draco's forehead.

"He's burning up," he said.

"The Ordant got him with the poison," Hermione said. Lavender frowned.

"Where is it? How'd he get rid of it?" Hermione didn't answer, frowning at Draco. What was puzzling her was what had possessed him to use an Unforgivable curse. She wouldn't say anything, but it still bothered her.

Hagrid arrived then. "Merlin," he mumbled. He picked up Draco and took off, the students following him. On the way, they met with Anthony, Parvati and Pansy. Pansy, of course, began to cry at the sight of Draco's unconscious body. Anthony came over to Hermione.

"You ok?" he asked, taking off his robes and putting it on her. She then realized that she had only been wearing a shirt and skirt. She gave him a smile.

"I'm fine, thanks," she replied. He grinned.

"You scared everyone," he said. "We all thought the thing got to you!"

"Well, I'm still here, thanks, unfortunately, to your brother." Anthony shrugged, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"He has his moments," he said. She nodded, snuggling closer to him. Harry and Ron, who were walking behind them, glanced at each other.

"I think Hermione's falling for Anthony," Harry mumbled. Ron shook his head.

"Bloody Draco," Ron grumbled. Harry only laughed.

A/n: Hey! Well, this is it! Hope you liked it! Thanks to:

**Becky red:** I'm sorry, but this has to happen! Thanks for reviewing!

**RoleModelGirlie:** I know! I can't wait for more either! (LOL )

**Hermionegranger2007: **I talked to you already! Luv your stories as much as you love mine, (I think…lol) anyway, I hope you do well with your stories, though don't try to do a chapter for all three a day. I learned the hard way that you might get to attached to a story and then leave off the others. Do a chapter a day for one and it'll be easier. Plus, you won't be typing for so long! See ya later!

**Because you are all so nice, I'll throw in a chapter tease:**

Hermione smiled as he descended the stairs. He came over and sat next to her.

"What are you doing up so late?" she asked. Anthony smiled.

"Couldn't sleep," he answered, scooting closer to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"And why's that?" He leaned in, their lips less than an inch apart.

"Well, I'm surprised anyone could sleep with you on their mind."

"You're so sweet," she murmured and he leaned in and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His hands began to unbutton her nightshirt as he moved his kisses down her neck.

"Anthony," she whispered into his ear.

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm falling for you."


	6. From One to the Other

**Disclaimer: Only the plot and new characters are mine.**

Harry paced in front of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was happy with the results of the tryouts and now had a full team with him. Being the captain, he had started tryouts a few days ago and now that they were over, the positions of second beater and second and third chasers were filled. Dean Thomas played Beater, Seamus Finnegan on Chaser and Anthony on Chaser as well.

"Alright!" Harry barked, grabbing his Firebolt. "Fifteen easy laps around the pitch and then we'll start drills. Now!" They all kicked off, soaring into the air after their captain. Harry smiled. This was going to be a great year.

* * *

Hermione looked up from her Charms essay to see Harry, Ron, Anthony, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, and Colin and Dennis Creevy stride confidently into the common room, wind-swept and muddy. She grinned as Harry, Ron and Anthony headed over to where she sat on the couch.

"How'd practice go?" she asked as Anthony sat down next to her. Ron and Harry sat in the chairs next to the fire, exhausted.

"Great!" Harry exclaimed, pulling off his gloves. "Anthony, you're a great Chaser!" Anthony smiled.

"Thanks," he responded. "It helps to come from the same school that housed Victor Krum."

"You know Victor Krum?" Hermione asked, her attention now focused on Anthony. He nodded.

"Played on the same Quidditch team at Durmstrang," he said. "He's one hell of a Seeker!" Harry laughed.

"Maybe you should invite him over to play for me, Anthony!"

"You're one hell of a Seeker too, Harry!" Anthony laughed. "Victor's just a little bit more advanced, but that's all." Hermione glanced at the clock and sighed.

"I've got to go, guys," she told them, standing. "I've got Head duty with Malfoy and I can't be late." She gave them all a small smile and left. Anthony watched her, shaking her head.

"Poor girl," he said. "Has to share a common room with my brother. How bad can it get?" Ron nodded.

* * *

Hermione and Draco walked in silence as they patrolled the corridors. Since the accident with the Ordant, which had never been seen since, Draco had become more evasive, avoiding Hermione and her friends and dropping the snide remarks in the hallways. The poison's mark still scared his arm, a permanent reminder of what had taken place. Hermione had never thanked him, nor had she tried.

"I told you to stay away from him." His voice interrupted her thoughts and aggravated her. She stopped, facing him.

"Since when do I have to do as you tell me?" she inquired, annoyance prickling her voice. He scowled.

"Since I'm the Pureblood and you're the Mudblood, Granger," he drawled. Her eyes narrowed at the slight.

"You know, I've just realized what makes your brother human and you a machine, Malfoy," she spat. "He doesn't care what type of blood runs in my veins. You see, Malfoy, he has a heart. You, on the other hand, seem to run on the pride and arrogant belief that you and your family and your blood race are better than everyone else. You don't have a heart!" His hand was around her neck in a matter of milliseconds. He slammed her back into the wall, his face deadly close to hers.

"Let's get something straight, Granger," he hissed, watching the pain and hatred shine in her eyes. "I _know _I'm better than everyone else. It's not a belief my family, my blood race, and I just made up. That's how it is and how it always will be. And don't you ever," he slammed her head back again painfully into the stone, "_ever_ tell me I don't have a heart. Even you can't believe you said that because, deep down, you know it's not true. You may hate me, Granger, but if I ever here you _ever_ tell me I don't have a heart again, I'll tear you three ways and feed you to the giant squid, do you hear me?" He let go of her and watched her slide to the ground; tears in her eyes and running silently down her face. "Now get up, Mudblood," he growled. "We have work to do." He then stormed off down the hall, leaving her there in her pain.

She sat there, her head bleeding and her lip hurting from how hard she bit to keep from crying out in pain. How could he do that to her? How could he hurt her like that? But she knew he had been telling the truth. She did know better than to tell him he had no heart and she knew it. But she couldn't ever admit it to him or to herself.

* * *

"You ok, Hermione?" asked Ginny, peering at her friend across the table. It was the next morning at breakfast time and Hermione hadn't slept at all, Draco's words keeping her up. But she wasn't about to tell Ginny that. Ginny would tell Ron, who would tell Harry and they would both go over and beat the crap out of Draco.

"I'm fine, Ginny," she responded. "Just a little tired, that's all." Harry, who was sitting next to Hermione, frowned.

"Did Draco say something?" Hermione sighed.

"Why does everyone always assume that Draco is the cause of all my problems?" Anthony smirked.

"Because he's normally the cause of everyone's problems," he said.

"Amen," Ron mumbled around his cereal. Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up a piece of her eggs, only to set them down.

From across the hall, Draco was fuming, glaring at his food, which lay untouched. Resentment filled him, followed by anger, than finally admittance. He had acted on pure anger last night and knew that he never should have touched Hermione. He glanced up at her and knew something else. He still had feeling for her and they wouldn't go away.

"Blaise," he growled. The black boy glanced up from his talk with several other Slytherins.

"Draco?" he asked.

"We need to talk," Draco growled, standing and gathering his things. Sighing, Blaise grabbed his stuff and followed the blonde out of the Great Hall.

"Classes start in ten minutes," Blaise reminded as Draco headed out the doors of the castle and down the slope.

"We'll be done in five," came the uncaring reply. They came to a stop by the lake and Blaise waited patiently for Draco to begin.

"I've been dating Granger since the end of our fourth year," Draco stated calmly. Blaise turned to him, shock evident in his eyes.

"The Mudblood?" he asked incredulously. Draco nodded. Blaise turned back to the lake, silent. Then he asked, "You two had a fight, didn't you?" Draco nodded, not questioning his friend's knowledge of the fact. Blaise often did not question the motive, just worked off the evidence. He normally got the motive later. "No wonder you've been so dull lately. I'm guessing it happened sometime around the arrival of your brother?" Again, Draco nodded. Blaise sighed. "You still love her don't you?" At this, Draco's head snapped.

"I wouldn't go that far, Blaise," Draco muttered.

"That's because you won't admit it," Blaise said and Draco remained silent, knowing he had nothing to retaliate with. Then Blaise voiced his thoughts.

"I'd never have thought Granger," he mused. "She has grown up, and she's the brightest bloody witch in Hogwarts. Hmm, well, nothing to do anymore about it." He glanced at the Entrance Hall and saw several first year Hufflepuffs leaving the castle.

"Looks like we better head to Transfiguration, Draco," he grumbled. Draco nodded and both Slytherins headed back inside.

* * *

"Today, you will be learn how to turn each other into animals of your choice," Professor McGonagall said. "Now grab a partner and we will get started." Anthony was the first to get to Hermione and Ron and Harry were left with each other. Draco and Blaise paired up. "Now, face your partner, standing a few feet apart. The first partner will then say the incantation _Anicantatem _waving your wand like so." She waved her wand in a circle and came down in a violent stabbing motion. "Now, um, Mr. Malfoy, no, not Anthony, Draco Malfoy, could you please come here." Draco, looking murderous, stepped forward as several of the Gryffindors snickered. They were the ones who had watched him being turned into a ferret in the fourth year.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, I will turn you into the animal that is on your mind at the moment. _Anicantatem!"_ Draco's body twisted shape and then, instead of shrinking, like everyone expected (ferret on the mind, you know), but grew larger. Suddenly, students backed up to the far wall, McGonagall with them. It was only when the large mass of shifting body began to crack the ceiling and threaten to crush them into the wall, did the professor reverse the charm with a flick of her wand. Draco's body quickly shrunk and soon he was lying on the floor, a frown on his face.

"Why'd you stop the process, professor?" he asked, annoyed. Professor came up to him, looking stunned.

"Mr. Malfoy, what animal did you have on your mind?" she asked him.

"A dragon, of course," Draco responded. "You didn't expect me to have a ferret on my mind, did you?"

* * *

"You're brother could have killed us all today," Hermione said as they all piled through the portrait hole after dinner. "What was he thinking, turning into a dragon?"

"To kill us all, duh," Anthony grumbled as he flopped down next to her on the couch. Harry smiled.

"He would have killed himself, too," he said. "The room's to small to hold a dragon."

"That sure makes me feel better," Ron said. Yawning, he headed for the dormitory stairs. "I'm going to bed."

"Me too," Harry and Anthony said. Anthony leaned in and planted a small kiss on Hermione's cheek, extremely close to the corner of her mouth. She blushed furiously, watching him ascend the stairs and disappear from view. She curled up on the couch, not wanting to leave. He would be there and she wasn't ready to face him.

The common room emptied until she was left alone. At two o'clock in the morning, she frowned, still not able to find sleep.

"What are you still doing here so late?" came Anthony's voice. Hermione smiled as he descended the stairs. He came over and sat next to her.

"What are you doing up so late?" she asked. Anthony smiled.

"Couldn't sleep," he answered, scooting closer to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"And why's that?" He leaned in, their lips less than an inch apart.

"Well, I'm surprised anyone could sleep with you on their mind."

"You're so sweet," she murmured and he leaned in and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His hands began to unbutton her nightshirt as he moved his kisses down her neck.

"Anthony," she whispered into his ear.

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm falling for you."

* * *

Draco and Blaise entered the Great Hall together the next morning. Draco glanced over at the Gryffindor table and froze. Blaise stopped also, soon identifying the reason for his friend's shock.

Sitting next to each other and locked in a passionate kiss, were Anthony and Hermione. Draco's eyes narrowed.

He had warned her.

**A/n: Alrighty then! Thanks to:**

**Hermionegranger2007: **Don't be sorry! I love reading your stories! They're excellent! You're welcome about the advice!

**RoleModelGirlie:** Draco is fine, just a little bummed out about Hr/AM, that's all! Don't worry, it gets more interesting as the story goes along!

**As I was saying, this is just a minor detour, but we'll get back on track! READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Ginny's Problems

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything except the plot and the new characters.**

Hermione giggled, pulling away from Anthony. Ginny, who was sitting across from them, frowned at Hermione, but did not voice her thoughts. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes.

"Could you two keep the snog fest for when you're alone?" Harry asked. Anthony grinned.

"You've obviously never kissed this girl before, have you Harry?" he said, his arm around her. She slapped his shoulder playfully, blushing.

"Stop it, Anthony," she hissed. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned to his food. Ginny, however, was not interested in her food, but in Draco Malfoy, who was standing in the Great Hall doors, a look of absolute anger on his face. Glancing at the couple, she mumbled an excuse and left the table. As she was walking by Draco, she lightly nudged him in the shoulder. He glanced at her and then, with one final disgruntled look at the Gryffindor table, he followed her up the stairs, Blaise with him.

"What is it, Weaslette?" Draco growled, not in the mood for games. She eyed him.

"First of all, let's get one thing straight," she snapped. "My name is Ginny. I will not be called anything else."

"Whatever you say, Red," Blaise muttered. She shot him a look of annoyance and turned back to Draco.

"Secondly, I happen to know about your escapade with Hermione and have come to the conclusion that you two have obviously broken up and she's gone with your twin." Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Why are you pointing out the obvious, Red?" he inquired. She frowned.

"It's Ginny."

"I'll call you what I want, Weasley," Draco growled, stepping forward. She backed up into the wall, feeling slightly intimidated. "Now, I want you to ask you something? Do you think Anthony is a nice, all round good Malfoy that happened to be placed in Gryffindor because his younger, yes younger, brother was already in Slytherin? Do you like my twin, Red?"

"What if I do?" she hissed, getting annoyed by the questions. Draco laughed, and Ginny's blood ran cold.

"Do you hear that, Blaise?" he said to his companion, his voice cheery. "She likes him." Draco's fist slammed into the wall a hair's breadth away from Ginny's panic-stricken face. "Let me tell you something, Red," he snarled, all humor gone. "Watch Granger like a hawk. I don't care what you hear about, 'Oh, Draco's so cruel!' and 'Malfoy curses his fellow Slytherins!' and the rest of that bullshit. My brother may look like a saint, but all he is, is a devil in an angel's outfit. Heed my words, Red, or so help me…" His other fist slammed into the wall on the other side of Ginny. She was shaking and pale. She nodded and he moved away from her, a cold smile on his face. "Good," he said. He then inspected his bleeding knuckles. "Come on, Blaise, we have Sprout next." With that, the two Slytherins departed, leaving Ginny standing there.

She then came out of her trance and shook her head, not believing what she had heard. Although they were over, Ginny had the sneaky suspicion that Draco was still somehow in love with Hermione.

* * *

"Where've you been?" Ron asked as he, Harry, Hermione and Anthony spotted her coming down the stairs on their way out of the castle. Hermione touched Ginny's arm, concern in her brown eyes. 

"Are you ok, Gin?" she asked. "You look awfully pale." Ginny pulled herself out of her thoughts and looked up to see them all staring at her with apprehension. She gave a weak smile.

"I'm fine, guys," she promised. "I just felt a little unwell, that's all." Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of the blonde and black Slytherins and gave a small shudder, and then stopped, knowing it would draw attention. But Harry had already noticed and saw Malfoy and Zambini leaning against the Entrance Hall walls. He glared at them.

"What do you two want?" he snarled. Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"Now, Potter, is that anyway to greet your superiors?" he asked, hurt in his voice.

"The only superior I see is a self-proclaimed prince with no crown and no royalty," Ron snapped. The crowd, which had gathered around the eight, guffawed. Zambini shook his head.

"Oh, please, Weasley," he said. "The Slytherin Prince does not respect the rude outburst of the peddlers and the common, poor folk. Keep your comments and your bloody family in its place, Weasel. Where it belongs, at the bottom of the gutter." Ron and Ginny both flushed scarlet as the Slytherins, and some of the other students, laughed.

"Why don't you leave us alone, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled. Malfoy turned to her, disgust on his face.

"No one asked you, you jumped up little Mudblood," he spat. "If I wanted your opinion, I'd have looked for dragon's shit!" Harry, Ron, and Anthony had their wands out.

"Say it again, Malfoy and we'll curse you into tomorrow," Harry hissed. Malfoy nodded to Zambini and both pulled out their wands.

"You really want to try it, Scarhead?" Malfoy hissed. "Come on! Take your best shot!" Anthony stepped forward.

"_Impedimenta!"_ Malfoy waved his wand lazily and the curse was deflected.

"Is that all they taught you at Durmstrang, Anthony?" Malfoy asked, disappointment in his voice. "I'd have thought you would be much better!" Several jets of black magic erupted from Malfoy's wand tip and hit Anthony before he could utter a shield charm. He was blasted back, hitting the wall then the floor. Malfoy smiled as he struggled to his feet.

"Now, duel me properly!" This time, purple and red jets flew from the wand. Yellow jets that were thrown by Anthony met them. A hot white jet flew passed Malfoy's face, leaving a long, horrid gash on the side of his face. Both boys continued until a large bang occurred. Both of them stopped, turning to see Professor Dumbledore standing there, Snape and McGonagall beside him.

"Stop this, immediately!" Dumbledore yelled, his blue eyes angry. "Anthony and Draco, you will both be serving detention for a week and both houses will lose 100 points. Never will this type of dueling take place. Now, both of you, report to the Hospital Wing at once!" Malfoy stormed passed the gawking crowd, clutching his right arm in his hand, his limping, infuriated brother following, only able to see threw the right eye.

* * *

It was lunch when Ginny met up with the others. Anthony was now back after missing the morning classes. Malfoy, unfortunately, had also rejoined his fellow Slytherins. 

"Hey," she said, giving them a small smile. Ron frowned.

"Ginny, are you sure you're all right?" he asked. "Colin said you'd been acting strange all morning." Ginny flashed a glance over at the Slytherin table and shook her head.

"I'm fine, Ron!" she told him forcefully. "I wasn't feeling well, that's all." Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table as well, raising an eyebrow.

"I think this has something to do with Malfoy," he said. Ginny frowned. Harry nodded. "I saw them follow you out of the Great Hall this morning and I know they weren't looking for a third person to invite to tea. Spill it, Ginny!"

"There's nothing to tell," she told him. "They only came over to insult me more, that's all." With that, she got up and left for the second time that day. Heading down the corridor to the Library, she was stopped by an unwelcome student.

"Fancy lying to your boyfriend," Blaise said, smirking wickedly. She glared at him.

"He's not my boyfriend," she snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know you were so looking forward to being the boyfriend of Potter. What a shame." Her ears flamed up.

"What do you want?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I saw you leave and decided, what the hell?" Her eyebrows rose.

"What the hell, what?" He grinned, stepping closer.

"If Draco gets a swing at the Mudblood, why don't I have a go at the Mudblood lover?" She was about to protest when his lips crashed down upon hers, raining kisses onto her mouth. It was then that she realized, there was a heaven on earth.

* * *

Ginny returned to the common room long after dinner had ended. The four seventh years looked up to see the sixth year sit down by the fire, uncommonly quiet. 

"You feeling alright, Ginny?" Anthony asked. "You missed dinner and you didn't have lunch. What's going on?" Ginny, who hadn't heard a word he had said, remained silent, staring into the fireplace with an odd look on her face. The others exchanged glances and Hermione tried. She got up and walked over to the redhead.

"Ginny?" Finally, the youngest Weasley took notice of her apprehensive audience.

"What?" she asked. Ron frowned.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked. Ginny opened her mouth to respond when they were interrupted by a first year.

"Excuse me?" mumbled the first year. Hermione smiled.

"What is it?" she asked. The small Gryffindor turned to Ginny.

"Um, Ginny, th-there's a S-Slytherin outside to s-see you," stuttered the scared girl. "He t-told me to come and g-get you or else…" The older Gryffindors glanced at each other. Harry scowled.

"Are you talking about Malfoy?" he asked. The girl shook her head.

"N-no sir," she replied. "It's the other one, y-you know. The b-black one." All eyes turned to Ginny, who had turned an odd shade of pink.

"Tell him I don't want to speak to him," she told the girl. She nodded and hurried over to the portrait hole. She came back five seconds later.

"He t-told me t-to tell you that he insists you c-c-come out and t-ta-talk to him," she mumbled. Ginny frowned.

"I don't want to speak to him," she repeated, her face flushed. The small Gryffindor rushed back out of the common room. Several seconds later, she ran in.

"I told him not to!" she cried, her stutter forgotten. "I told him he wasn't allowed!" They all looked up to see Blaise Zambini entering the portrait hole.

"Weasley!" he growled, making his way over. "We're talking right now! Either you come outside or we talk here."

"What the hell is this about?" Harry asked. Zambini glanced at him.

"None of your business, Potty, so stay out."

"If it involves my sister, then it's my business," Ron growled, his hand on his wand. Ginny sighed.

"Fine, I'm coming," she muttered. "Only because I know you'll both get in trouble for fighting. Don't worry guys, I'll be back in a little while." She followed Zambini out of the common room, ignoring the curious gazes of the Gryffindors.

"What do you want?" she asked, closing the portrait hole and following him down the corridor. He opened one of the classroom doors and motioned for her to enter.

"You must be joking," she said.

"You don't expect me to talk in front of all of these nosy little blighters, do you?" he asked her, nodding to the portraits on the wall, who were looking very intent on listening in. She frowned but nevertheless entered the class.

"So, what do you want?" she asked, sitting down at one of the desk. He sat down on the teacher's desk, facing her.

"Why'd you run away?" he asked her. She blushed furiously and stood.

"I did not run away!" she said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really, then pray, tell. What was it that you were doing if you weren't running away?"

"Class was starting and I had Potions. I had to get there before he gave me detention." He shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, Red," he said, disappointed. "I would have thought that you could think up a more plausible lie than that. I know for a fact that you didn't have Snape but Binns, who could care less if you showed up late." Her face was now the same color of her hair.

"And how do you know that?" she asked. He smiled.

"Red, Seventh years and sixth years don't have the same Potions class times." She cursed herself under her breath. "So are you going to tell me the real reason?" She walked over to the window and stayed silent. He hopped off the desk and stood beside her, watching the giant squid glide lazily across the top of the lake.

"I got scared," came the answer after five minutes.

"Of what?" he inquired. She fidgeted but stayed focused on the window, not responding. He turned to her, leaning on the window. "Of what, Red?" he asked, a little more forcefully this time. She turned to him and realized how close they were.

"I…I was scared of…" She didn't know how to state what was going through her head. He leaned in, their faces close and their lips closer.

"What were you scared of Ginny?" She looked up into his dark eyes.

"Of falling in love with you," she murmured. He smiled.

"Are you scared now?" he whispered. She shook her head and gave a small smile.

"No, I'm not anymore." Their lips touched and her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

* * *

"Ginny's been gone for a really long time," Harry said, placing down his quill. Hermione got up from her comfortable position with Anthony. 

"Maybe we should go get her," she said and they all nodded, rising from their seats. They left the common room and stopped in the hallway.

"Where do you think they went?" Ron mused. One of the paintings coughed and its companion nudged it, glaring. Harry frowned.

"Hey, do you know where they went?" he asked. The companion, a young woman with beautiful features gave her partner, a handsome young man, a swift warning glance before responding.

"Don't know what you're talking about,dear," she said, smiling. Ron's eyes narrowed.

"Don't pull that shit on us," he growled. "Where the hell has that Slytherin gone with my sister?" The man opened his mouth, but was quickly silenced by the woman.

"We're not inclined to tell you where the two went because we were specifically asked by the young man not to tell you if you asked. Now my good sirs, what have you to say to that?" Ron's ears had turned red in anger.

"If that bastard had touched my sister, I swear I'll…" He didn't finish, making violent gestures. Both paintings gasped, the female occupant placing her hands over the eyes of her companion. Anthony held up his hand for silence.

"Shh," he hissed. He headed down the hall and stopped in front of one of the doors, his ear pressed against the door. He motioned for them all to approach and they all pressed their ears against the door. There was a loud thud, followed by muted laughter than silence.

"Maybe we should go back to our common rooms," came a voice from the other side of the door, though they couldn't identify whom it was.

"Must we? I was having a lot of fun," came another voice.

"So was I," responded the first voice. "But if I don't get back, the others will worry about me."

"Yeah, well, until next time." Silence floated through the door followed by another thud.

"Blaise!"

"I know. I was just playing!" There were footsteps across the room and the group moved away from the door.

The door opened and Ginny stepped out, followed closely by Blaise. Upon sight of her fellow Gryffindors, the smile that once inhabited her face vanished immediately, taken over by look of total shock.

"Ron! Harry! Guys, what are you doing here?" she said. Blaise murmured something into her ear and departed without a glance backwards. Ginny bit her lip, face turning red from embarrassment and anger.

"I told you I'd be back!" she yelled at them. Ron looked livid.

"What the bloody hell were you doing with that prat, Ginny?" he shouted at her. She glared at him.

"What I do is none of your bloody business, Ronald!" she shouted back. "Stop trying to look out for me! Just because I wasn't back doesn't mean you have to come looking for me!"

"Ginny, stop!" Hermione cried. "I'm the one who suggested we look for you. We were all worried that maybe Zambini had-"

"What?" she interrupted. "Thought he had cursed me and sent me to the hospital wing? I can take care of myself, thank you Hermione! I don't need you to worry about me every time I don't come back at the time I told you I would be!"

"What were you doing in there with Zambini?" Harry growled. She turned to him.

"If it's not my brother's business, than it certainly isn't any of your bloody own, Harry!" she spat. "I'm not entitled to telling you what I do with the men I meet when I'm alone with them! What makes you think anything happened anyway?"

"We heard you both through the door," Harry snapped. Ginny's lip curled.

"And what is it that you heard, Harry?" He frowned but said nothing. "That's right!" she spat. "I know you heard something. I know you all heard something. But I'm not interested. Ugh, I can't believe you!" She turned and stormed back to the common room.

"I told you they didn't want to be bothered," chimed the woman in the painting.

"Oh, shut up," muttered her companion.

**A/n: HEY! I'll update really soon if I get reviews! Thanks to:**

**Hermionegranger2007: **I can't help but think you're a freaking psychic! Have you been hacking into my files? (LOL, I'm joking!) But seriously, you should seriously take up mind reading as a profession, you're really good at reading the signs.

**RoleModelGirlie:** Yeah, I'd be mad too if my ex-boyfriend smashed my head into a wall! Yeah, Draco's mean, but he means well!

**mAI2402: **Thank you! I've read a lot of D/Hr stories where Draco or Hermione start acting out of character and Draco gets all soft and lovey dovey and it really makes me puke. So I tried to make Draco as realistic as possible, seeing what a seventeen year old boy would do when his brother takes the woman he loves and his father's a complete arse and, with Draco's history, I wanted to reflect that in his actions towards others, like in the scene above with Ginny and how he can't really bring himself to call her by her real name, even though he's ok with her.

**spiritedwings: **I know, neither can I! I'm so excited about the next few chapters!

**HEY! People! This story has just slipped from GW/DT to GW/BZ, and it will be a little more of Ginny and Blaise in the next couple of chapters, but they fit in with the plot, don't worry! Thanks to my reviewers again and to my readers, please review! **


	8. Exorcised

**Disclaimer: I don't own J.K.'s original characters. Just their recent attitudes, the new characters, and, of course, their love lives. Oh, the plot's mine also! And you can quote me! (Spits at your feet).**

Draco looked up to see the face of Pansy Parkinson staring at him. He glanced around and realized, with dread, that there was no one else occupying the common room. And what Pansy was wearing wasn't exactly helping.

"What is it, Pansy?" he asked setting down his book. She smiled seductively.

"Hello, Draco," she simpered, sliding into his lap while tossing out the book. He scooted over and she fell onto the couch. This, however, did not discourage her. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his chest. He watched her and then grabbed her hand when it ventured too low for comfort.

"What the hell do you want, Parkinson?" he hissed, twisting her arm around so that pain shot through her eyes.

"Nothing now, seeing as you've totally ruined her arm," said Blaise as he entered the stone common room. Draco turned to Pansy.

"Beat it, Parkinson," he hissed and she fled to her dorm. Draco got up, retrieving his book from across the room.

"So?" he asked. Blaise sat down in one of the large chairs, staring into the fire.

"So what?"

"Don't play mind games with me, Zambini. I know for a fact that you went up to the Gryffindor Common room." Blaise remained quiet.

"Bloody portrait can't keep quiet, can she?" Draco nodded.

"You better chose your guards more carefully, Blaise."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"What you were doing up their."

"I needed to talk to Red." Silence.

"You kissed her, didn't you?" Blaise rolled his eyes and Draco stood.

"Blaise!"

"What?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Blaise eyed his blonde friend.

"I don't recall acting this way when you told me about Granger, Draco," he said. Draco opened his mouth, than closed it, fuming and defeated.

"I'm going to my room," he grumbled. Blaise smiled.

"That's right! Let it out!"

"Good night, Blaise."

"It's ok! You'll be fine in the morning! I'll owl your psychologist, how's that sound?"

"Great, Blaise! Good night!"

"Don't worry! Sexual tension does this to men!"

"Shut up, Blaise!"

"Of course, you never had it did you. Always with another girl…"

"Shut up, Zambini!"

"Always occupying a broom closet…"

"I'm warning you, Blaise!"

"The teachers' lounge, once I recall…"

"You're walking a fine line, Blaise!"

"The kitchens, if you got a chance…"

"BLAISE!"

"The Heads' Common Room." He'd struck the right nerve. Seconds later, Draco had him up against the wall. Blaise smiled.

"Wanna go kick Anthony's ass?" Draco let go of him, eyeing him ruefully.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Anthony walked down the corridor the next morning, heading for breakfast. They all froze as they reached the stairs, curious at what was going on below them. 

Dean and Ginny were talking, though the seventh years above could not hear what was being said. Ginny smiled and hugged Dean, who returned it. He then ruffled her hair and she laughed, punching him good-naturedly in the shoulder. They then headed into the Great Hall, followed closely by Ron and co.

"I'll talk to you later, then," Dean said as he left Ginny to go sit by Seamus. Ron then hurried up, looking anxious.

"Did you two split up?" he asked nervously. Ginny's mouth fell open. Her hand was across his face in a flash.

"How dare you talk to me, Ronald Weasley!" she screamed at him as he clutched his cheek, his eyes wide. "I told you to stay out of my life!" With that, she turned and left the Great Hall. The Hall soon filled with loud whispers as several of the students looked over at the stunned Weasley.

"She slapped me," Ron said as he dropped into a seat. "She slapped me!" Hermione sighed, sitting opposite of him.

"What did you think was going to happen, Ron?" she asked him. "Did you think she was going to give you an answer?"

"Oh, she gave him an answer alright!" Anthony said, inspecting Ron's cheek. "That was more of a punch then a slap, Ron!" Scowling, the red head dug into his bowl of cereal.

"Post!" Harry called, and everybody looked up to see owls fill the Hall. Judas flew down, landing in Anthony's cereal and splashing milk onto him. The owl then shook its self and held out its foot to Hermione. She untied the letter and waved her hand at the bird, wanting it to leave. Judas, however, had no intentions of leaving yet. It flew up onto Anthony's head, sinking its sharp talons slightly into Anthony's skull. Anthony gasped, pulling out his wand.

"Bloody bird," he hissed, pointing his wand at the irate owl. Judas would have none of this and quickly snatched the wand with his beak and flew up into the rafters, squawking loudly. Hermione turned over to the Slytherin table, which was in an uproar of uncontrolled laughter. Malfoy, who sat in the middle of the table, had his trademark smirk on, his eyes alight with roguish fire. She glared daggers at him and then turned her attention to the problem at hand. Ron and Harry now had their wands out and were shooting hexes at the owl, who, at the moment, was looking rather bored as it dodged the curses. It then swooped down, aimed for Anthony. Hermione pointed her wand at Judas and murmured a charm. Blue sparks erupted from the wand tip, heading straight for the eagle owl. However, Judas, seeing the attack, pulled up at the last minute and then came back down, hitting his mark.

"_Impedimenta!_" Harry yelled and the bird was blasted into the Great Hall doors. Silence took over the loud din of the students as everyone watched as the doors opened and Anna looked down at the bird on the floor.

"Judas?" came the child's voice. Malfoy, who had already stood upon the attack of the owl, headed over to where his sister was kneeling. He picked up the owl and then, grabbing his teary sister, stormed out.

* * *

Ginny, who had been standing in the corridors, looked up to see Draco Malfoy heading her way, his sister in tow and something in his arms. 

"What is that, Malfoy?" she asked, stepping forward. Draco stopped reluctantly, shifting the feathery mass in his arms. She gasped.

"What happened?"

"Bloody Scarhead cursed it into the door," he snapped. Ginny turned to Anna, who was sniffling greatly.

"Are you ok?" she asked gently. Anna looked up and sniffed.

"Judas is hurt," she told Ginny, pointing to the owl. Ginny glanced up at Draco.

"Why don't I take her back to her room," she offered. "You look like you have a lot on your mind anyway." Draco eyed her apprehensively than relinquished his hold on his sister's wrist to the red head.

"The password is Jelly Beans," Draco told her as he continued down the hall. "It's the third door on your right on the seventh floor."

* * *

"You're dead, Potter," came Blaise Zambini's voice from the Entrance Hall as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Anthony were leaving. Harry gave him a disgusted look. 

"And why's that?" he asked. "Did Draco love that bloody owl to death? Was he emotionally attached to the owl? Did they speak to each other?" Zambini gave a chilling smile.

"No, Scarhead," he said. "But Anna does. And whatever gets Anna upset, gets Draco upset. A lot like what gets Ginny upset gets me upset." Harry and Ron's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ron growled. Zambini shrugged.

"Take it for what you want it, Weasel," Zambini said, no sign of concern in his voice. "I personally don't care if you get mixed messages from your sister or from me. But I know exactly how to read the messages sent to me. And I'm telling you, I don't like the way Pothead talks to Red. So back off and try not to make her mad. It only makes the ideas of ways to put you into the hospital wing for the rest of the year harder. It's really bugging me." Ron, Harry, and Anthony had their wands out.

"Put your wand away, Anthony," Zambini spat. "You know you've got detention already. And you two had better put your wands away before you get hurt." He was knocked off his feet and into the wall by a hex. Leaping back up, a small smile flitted across his face.

"So, Potter knows nonverbal spells, does he?" Zambini had his wand out in a flash. "Well, let's see how you play."

"Both of you, stop it!" Ginny came walking up just as Zambini threw off the first hex. Ginny was blasted down the corridor. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Anthony sprinted down the hall, Zambini following after, with Anna on his shoulders.

"Oops," he said as Hermione helped the shocked girl to her feet. "Sorry about that." Ginny brushed herself off and glared at him.

"If you _ever_ do that again, I'll…" she trailed off, scowling. He smirked and she blushed, turning her attention to her fellow Gryffindors.

"Harry, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry frowned.

"Oh, so now it's my fault!" he snarled. She placed a finger on his chest, poking hard.

"I don't care whose fault it is! I want you to stop it! Ugh!" She turned on Ron.

"What roll do you have to play in this?" she asked, her foot tapping the ground impatiently.

"I'm your damn brother and you'll listen to what I'm saying!" he yelled at her. "I don't want you near that bloody Slytherin! I don't want you near her, do you hear me, Zambini!"

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to, Weasley!" Zambini yelled.

"What the hell…" Draco smirked, taking in the situation. "Oh I see. Yes, it's all becoming crystal clear now. Weaselby doesn't want his sister involved with anyone else because he wants Red to go out with Potter. And for that matter, so does Scarhead. It all makes perfectly good sense now!" He descended the staircase, minus the owl, add the smug look on his face.

"So that's what's been bothering you, Potter!" Draco exclaimed. He began to laugh. "I've found out what's been wrong with him! With all of you!" he laughed. "You all want Red and Potter to be together! Oh, the day of redemption is at hand! Repent, and thou shalt be saved!" Besides the blonde Slytherin's laughter, silence reigned over the shocked group of students. Ginny looked stunned, Harry looked like he had seen a ghost, Hermione looked like she had swallowed something sour, Ron looked constipated, and Anthony looked murderous. Blaise was the only pleased with the turn of events.

"Well, this went rather well, don't you think?" he said, looking up at the giggling girl on his shoulders. Anna nodded, covering her mouth as she shook with mirth. Draco finally stopped and stood up straight, smoothing over his robes and hair and looking like nothing had happened.

"Blaise, we have class," he said. "Leave the Gryffindors to solve their problems." Blaise lifted Anna off of his shoulders, placing her by Ginny.

"Oh, and Ginny, dear," he said in a motherly voice. "Could you take Anna back to her room for me, it would be very appreciated." Smirking at her facial appearance, he walked off with Draco, both of them bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

**

* * *

I have exorcised the demons! This section is clear! **

* * *

Ginny rushed into the common room after dinner, hoping to get up the stairs before- 

"GINNY!" He got in here. She sighed, turning around and facing her brother and his equally livid best mate.

"What, Ron?" she asked wearily.

"Get your ass down here NOW!" he roared. She didn't move.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to tell me that you're not in a relationship with Zambini!" She frowned

"Why?"

"Because I won't sleep until I hear those words."

"Does it have to be those words exactly?"

"Don't play with me! Tell me the truth!"

"You can't handle the truth!"

"GINERVA WEASLEY!"

"I'm dating Blaise, OK!" she screamed. "This morning me and Dean had a talk and we both realized we're better off being friends! So me and Blaise are together!" Both Ron and Harry's heads turned 100 different shades of red in a matter of seconds.

"Can you tell me why you would go out with a Slytherin?" Harry yelled.

"Not until Hermione tells you why she went out with Draco!" _Oh shit…_

The common room was totally silent as every face turned to Hermione, who was paling. She bit her lip, not looking up as Anthony, Ron, and Harry turned to her.

"You what?" Harry gasped. Hermione glanced up at them.

"I dated Draco Malfoy around the end of our fourth year," she mumbled, looking down at her shoes. "We'd been friends for the most of our fourth year and got attached."

"You're going out with my brother?" Anthony hissed, and for a second, something unreadable passed across his face, but Ginny saw it. And she didn't like it.

Hermione looked shocked. "No, I am not dating your brother. We broke up the same day you arrived."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed.

"I didn't want anybody to know! We didn't! But, I guess it's a little late now." She glared at Ginny, who gave every look of indifference.

"I'm going to bed now," Ginny said, heading up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. "And I don't want to answer stupid questions in the morning!" With that, she disappeared up the stairs. Hermione watched Anthony.

"You're not mad, are you?" she asked, placing a hand cautiously. He glanced at her and smiled.

"No, actually I'm glad you told me," he said, leaning in and kissing her deeply. But there was still something in the way that he said it that made Hermione shiver. He had sounded almost _too _happy to receive the information. But this was soon pushed out of her mind as he deepened the kiss.

**A/n: those two quotes are from the first and second Ace Ventura movies, and are not my own. Thanks to: becky red, and RoleModelGirlie. Read and Review, please!**


	9. Plan C

**Disclaimer: Only the new characters, the old characters love lives, their attitudes, and the plot belong to me. Everything else is J.K.'s**

Surprisingly, the news about Hermione and Draco did not reach farther than the portraits inside the Gryffindor Common Room. Of course, it came as no surprise that no one in Gryffindor wanted anyone outside the house to find out about the previous couple, seeing as they wanted to keep the confrontations between Gryffindor and Slytherin alive. However, word did get to Draco through Blaise about the whole outburst of Ginny's and Draco wasn't the least bit happy about it.

"What did you think you were doing, Red, when you let out that little detail about Granger and I?" Draco growled at Ginny. He, Ginny, and Blaise were gathered in the Room of Requirement, which was furnished rather like one of the common rooms. Ginny, who had been sitting, stood, her face red.

"I didn't mean to!" she shouted at him. "It's just that Ron and Harry were making me so mad about Blaise that it just slipped. I'm sorry, Draco!" He snarled and stormed over to the window. Blaise lunged in on the couch, unperturbed about his friend's behavior.

"Don't worry about it, Draco," he said. "You know the Gryffindors will keep it hushed up! They don't want everyone else to know about your little escapades with their favorite bookworm." Draco turned on him, eyes blazing.

"You think this is about the school knowing?" he roared. "This has nothing to do with the bloody school! Do you realize that my brother now knows that his present girlfriend was previously my girlfriend? Do you know what he could do with that information!" Blaise stood, frowning.

"Lucius," he murmured. Ginny glanced at him, wondering how he could make up an assumption so quickly.

"He's like that, don't worry about it," Draco waved it off like an annoying bug that was taking away from thinking time. Blaise's eyebrows knitted together.

"Anthony wouldn't say anything," he said to the blonde. "He'd have to tell Lucius about Granger being with him too." Draco shook his head, his focus back out the window.

"Lucius doesn't care whom Anthony's with," he muttered, glaring down at the students who were laughing and playing around on the grounds of Hogwarts. "He never has. But I'm the one who's to be with the purebloods and such. But Anthony won't tell."

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"Because, Red, he'd much rather threaten me with telling Lucius than actually doing it. It's much more work actually writing a letter and then walking up to the Owlery to send it. With threatening, you only have to do one step, threaten." Draco returned to the fireplace, dropping down in the chair beside it. Blaise stood and walked over to the window, watching as the students moved to the other side of the castle.

"Then we'll just have to try harder," he said.

"And what do you propose to do?" Ginny asked.

"Well, plan A backfired. Plan B is still in action so we'll have to move to plan C."

"What was plan B?" Ginny asked. Draco smirked at her.

"How do you destroy an army, Red?" She frowned at him and he rolled his eyes.

"You simply take soldiers from one side and make them your own."

"What's your po…" She trailed off as she realized what he meant. Her eyes flamed.

"If you think-"

"Oh please, Red," Draco snapped, standing. "Just what the hell did you think would happen when you started dating Blaise? You think that we would just let you continue being with Weasel and Potter and the rest of them?" Blaise caught the hurt look on her face and came over. He smiled warmly, kissing her cheek.

"Don't worry about it, Red," he told her. "It won't last long. Just until Draco here is satisfied." Ginny glanced at Draco, who sat smirking in his chair.

"Draco Malfoy is never satisfied," she grumbled. Draco smiled coldly at her.

"Not until I get what I want," he murmured. "Blaise, I think plan C is to come into play."

* * *

Ginny and Blaise departed several hours later, leaving Draco alone to think. They headed down the empty corridor in silence, both buried in their own thoughts. Or at least, Ginny was. She didn't notice Blaise drop back slightly. 

"Hello, my precious." She leapt out of her skin, her heart in her throat and stomach in the place her heart was supposed to be. She turned on him, pale.

"What in the world was that about?" she cried, breathing deeply to slow her heart rate. He smiled winningly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sorry about that, love," he said. "I couldn't help myself." She grinned and leaned up, kissing him softly. He pulled her closer, fingering her ginger hair as they backed up into a wall and one of the paintings.

"I say!" said an indignant occupant as he moved to the next portrait. "Kids these days! No respect for magical artifacts."

"Oh shut up," Blaise mumbled. Ginny giggled through the kiss. Just as Blaise got her shirt out of her skirt, they were interrupted by a most unwanted group of people.

"GINNY!" The couple pulled apart to see Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Anthony standing there in the hall, shock and revulsion on their faces. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Couldn't you guys find another couple to gawk at, we're kind of busy." Hermione looked at Ginny.

"What in the world are you doing, Ginny?" she asked. Ginny, who had turned red upon being caught, now became redder because of anger.

"I'm kissing my boyfriend, if you don't mind Hermione!" she yelled. She grabbed Blaise's arm and dragged him away. He turned his head to look at them, throwing them an impish wink and smirking at their looks.

"Why I ought to…" Harry didn't finish, and, like Ron, made the same violent motions. He then let out a string of curse words that I won't write for fear of insulting someone. The same wizard from the painting shook his walking stick at them.

"You watch your language, young man!" he shouted. "Why, in my day, kids weren't even allowed to speak! And now, they've invented all kinds of names to call each other and, oh no you didn't!" Harry had made a rude hand gesture to the wizard and turned back down the hallway, the others with him. "Come back here, you rouge!" the wizard yelled, making his way through the other portraits to keep up. "I say, in all my years I have never been treated in such a despicable way! Just wait until the Headmaster hears of this!"

"Kiss my ass," Anthony muttered, leaving the wizard speechless and left behind as the Gryffindors descended the stairs to the Great Hall.

* * *

The small group stood restless in the dark corridor. They watched as several students walked by, chatting about something or the other. Then a small figure darted in. He made his way to a tall person, trembling slightly. 

"There's still a few more of them, sir," said the boy quickly. "Ramsfield will come back when they're all gone." Some of the group members started conversing quietly among themselves.

"What are we doing here, anyway?" murmured one of them to two others that were listening. "So he can go on with his twisted ideas and plans? We'll get caught, I tell you!"

"_Silencio._" The tall leader had heard what the one had said. "I've tired of your impudence, Collins," the leader hissed. "I'll only say this once and then afterwards I expect you to get the picture. _Crucio._" No sound escaped the screaming mouth. After a couple of seconds, the curse was lifted and the person was left shaking on the ground. A cold shiver went through the group. "Let it be a lesson to the rest of you. Silence!" The leader than made his way to the front of the group and waited, his ears open so he could hear any other words of mutiny. None came and a small, cold smile appeared on his face.

Another boy rushed in just as a few students passed the small corridor. "They're all gone! She's waiting for us!" the boy panted. The leader grasped his wand, grinning.

"Come on, boys," he growled to his group. "Let's get going."

* * *

Ron plopped into his seat, fuming. Harry, with the identical look on his face, sat down beside him with Hermione and Anthony across from them both. Hermione looked extremely cross at the attitude of her friend. 

"What's wrong with Ginny?" she asked a loud. "She normally doesn't act like that." Ron scowled.

"It's that bloody Blaise's fault!" he growled. "The bloody prick." Anthony glanced over at the Slytherin table and frowned.

"Hey," he said. "Don't you see something odd about the Slytherins?" They all looked over and frowned. The Slytherins were more crowded in and, instead of entertaining each other and jeering at other tables, they were whispering among each other and occasionally looking over at the Gryffindor table. Several other Gryffindors had noticed it also.

"You don't think they know about you-know-what, do you?" asked a fourth year. Harry shook his head.

"They couldn't have, unless Malfoy found out and told them, which is unlikely. He wouldn't want his followers to know about him dating a muggleborn, no offence, Hermione."

"None taken," she muttered. She scanned the Slytherins. "Malfoy's missing."

"So is Zambini," Harry added.

"Well, he's not with me, I can assure you," said Ginny as she passed them on her way to sit with Dean and Seamus.

"Ginny," Hermione called, standing. "Ginny, please talk to us!" Ginny, however, wouldn't look at her. Sighing, Hermione returned to her seat, looking close to tears. Anthony gave her a hug.

"Don't worry, Hermione," he said. "She'll snap out of it soon." Hermione smiled and leaned up, kissing him firmly. Harry and Ron made gagging noises, but the couple ignored them.

Dinner was over quickly and soon the Gryffindors were heading back to their common room.

"Quick! Help! Vandalism in our house! Hurry, quick, quick!" came the distressed voice of the Fat Lady. Students rushed up, Harry and friends in the front.

"What happened?" Harry asked. The Fat Lady, who was in tears, pointed behind her.

"It all happened so soon!" she cried. "They rushed in and all I heard was things breaking and such! Five minutes later, they ran out!" Harry glanced at the others.

"What about the password? They can't have gotten in with out that!"

"Must have been Neville again," someone mumbled. "He's always forgettin' the password and leaving it on a piece of paper or something!"

"It wasn't me!" Neville yelled, his face pink. "I never wrote it down this year!" They all turned back to the Fat Lady.

"Someone, I don't know who, came out of the common room and let them in, running off afterwards."

"Diagon Alley," Ron said, and the portrait swung open and everyone surged inside.

"Bloody Merlin," Anthony murmured. The common room lay in pieces: feathers from the cushions still floating around, the large couch lying in halves, all the tables missing legs, chairs smashed to bits and the banisters were ruined. Lavender rushed up the stairs and nearly killed her self when some of the steps disappeared, revealing where the legs of the tables had gone. They were sharpened and magically placed to stand up straight. Seamus and Ron helped her down as Harry, Anthony and Dean carefully headed up the boys' stairs. Nothing happened and the whole house headed up them.

"Bloody Merlin," Anthony muttered again as they entered the room the seventh years shared. Hermione gasped.

The beds were toppled over, the sheets were shredded, carpet ripped and the walls were painted purple with yellow polka dots. The pillows, which had been labeled 'missing', came to sight as they swooped down from the ceiling, hitting people in the head and chasing everyone out.

"Who could have done this?" Colin Creevy asked as everyone assembled in what was left of the common room.

"What I want to know is, who let these people in?" Anthony growled. There was a shift in the crowd and someone asked, "Oi! Where do you think you're going?" The students parted to reveal Ginny, frozen in place in her attempt to reach the portrait hole.

"Ginny, do you want to tell us something?" Harry growled. She turned to face them, and, to everyone's shock, she smiled.

"No, Harry, I don't have anything to say." She laughed. "I don't have anything to say to any of you! I really don't! Now, I'm going to meet my _Slytherin_ boyfriend. And there's nothing you guys can do about it!" With a flip of her red hair, she stormed out.

**A/n: Ginny, come to the dark side! Don't worry folks! Ginny's not evil, (under breath, 'yeah right, snicker snicker!') clears throat, well um...yeah... Thanks to:**

**darkangel1690: **Well, we love suspence over at this house! Thanks for reviewing!

**RoleModelGirlie: **Now, you're getting mean! That's not a very nice thing to say about one of our main characters. Now, kiss and make up! (I would, Draco Malfoy, or Tom Felton is sooooo HOT!) But I know how you feel, Draco is acting really jerky, isn't he?

**lionsandserpents22: **Thank you! I love it too! You can see, that I'm not a very modest person (gives sheepish smile!) Thank you!

**becky red: **I think that you have that mixed up! You're really good at reviewing quickly, not me updating really quickly!

**I am sorry about not updating so soon, it's just that school has kept me from doing my stories as often as I want to and I only really have time to check emails. I hope you like this chappie! If you review, I'll throw in a chapter teaseinto the next chapter! ('yeah, right!) Um, did I write that...(gives cheesy grin and stops writing...)**


	10. The Sadistic and the Seductive

**Disclaimer: How many times to I have to explain that it isn't mine?**

Hermione sat in the Heads' common room, reading _Hogwarts, A History_ for the hundredth time as Crookshanks lay purring in her lap. The portrait door opened and Draco came in, followed by Blaise and Ginny. They stopped when they spotted Hermione. She placed down her book, giving Ginny a disapproving stare.

"Really Ginny, if you're not going to tell me what you're doing with them, at least tell me why you're hanging out with them?" she asked. Draco smirked, stepping closer to her.

"You really need to stay out of our business, Granger," he hissed. "It isn't any of your business what she's doing with us. Last time I checked, it wasn't illegal for Gryffindors and Slytherins to mingle." She got off the chair, Crookshanks hissing at her in agitation. She walked over to him and placed her hands on her hips, scowling.

"Last time I checked," she retorted. "You're name wasn't Ginny Weasley, you asshole." He grabbed her and, to her shock, kissed her. She squeaked, unable to remove herself from his vice-like grip. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, which, to his surprise, she had returned immediately upon contact of their lips. She melted, feeling his fingers running through her hair and his tongue caressing her lower lip, begging entrance. She almost granted it when she realized what she was doing and pulled away. They stared into each other's eyes, Hermione's with fear, Draco's with mild apprehension.

"Let go," she murmured and he did. She stumbled back, grabbed her book and fled up the stares, knowing very well that his eyes were upon her the whole time.

* * *

Hermione lay in bed that night, staring at the patch of moonlight that hit the edge of her bed. 

_What in the world had possessed her to do that?_ She thought. She clutched her pillow, frowning. She hated Draco. He had been an egotistical, cruel, conniving bastard the whole of their relationship and yet, when they weren't together anymore, she had kissed him. Passionately, she had to admit. Why? Why had she given in so easily?

_Because he kisses like his brother, _came a small, sneaky little voice from the back of her mind. _The same, sensual way that you love. They both have that talent for making girl melt in their arms with one kiss, get in bed with them with one touch. It worked with you when you both were still dating._ She shoved those memories down quickly, not wanting to remember the passion they had shared.

"What am I thinking?" she muttered to herself, getting up and walking over to the window. Yes, she had to admit that the way they handled women was completely the same, but they were totally different people. Draco was a sadistic moron that was cruel with his housemates and nasty with people that were not pure bloods. Although Anthony did have the same talent and more with a wand and in academics, he was much more caring person, able to listen with out shooting out a comment that was likely to end up in a WWF Smack down.

_But wasn't that the reason you fell in love with Draco? _Came that nasty little voice again. _You fell in love with him because you knew that, even if he were a psychopath with a wand, you would be able to find something in him that wasn't entirely evil. Something in his being that was capable of love, just like he showed today in the common room._

_But he is all evil,_ came another voice. _He never loved us! He just wanted a warm body next to him and something to play with. He was always and will always be an egotistical Pureblood with a stone heart and the Devil's intentions with every woman he will ever meet._ She sighed and returned to her bed and realized that, even if she hated Draco, she couldn't help but miss the warmth of his body and the softness of his lips upon hers.

* * *

Draco lay in bed cursing himself. Why the hell had he kissed her? Was he been mad? Now what chance did he have of getting her back if she thought he was desperate? Rolling over onto his side, he sighed. The coldness of not having her next to him was really starting to bug him. His mind began to wander, picking through memories.

* * *

He stood by the window, staring out at the moonlit grounds of the school and watching several owls float around the trees of the Forbidden Forest.

"Ahem," came Hermione's voice and he turned around, smirking. She stood in the doorway, a robe wrapped around her. She approached him, grinning.

"Good evening," he murmured as he placed his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You wanted to see me?" she whispered into his ear as he planted kisses down her neck. He smiled and, turning his head a little bit, he bit down gently on the curve of her neck and chin. She gasped and moaned at the same time, pulling away to see his smiling face looking up at her cheekily.

"What in the world-" He caught her in a passionate kiss, untying her robe and letting it fall to the floor. She was wearing a tank top and shorts. He started backing her up, letting his hand wander up and down her thigh. She ran her hands to the seam of his shirt and started to lift it up as they fell back onto his bed. They rolled over so that she was on top and she pulled his shirt off. He groaned as her knees ground into his hip, urging him on as he reached up her tank top. He ripped it off, running his hands over the baby blue bra. His kisses moved down her jaw line, down her neck and up and down her breastbone. She shivered, running her index finger over his boxers. He unclasped the bra and threw it away.

She giggled at his awed facial expression and leaned down to catch him in a kiss. He pulled her closer, their skin touching as he started pulling down her shorts. She pulled away at this gesture, breathing deeply. He eyed her, an eyebrow raised.

"We won't if you don't want to," he murmured. She leaned up, kissing him deeply.

"Not tonight," she whispered. He sighed, rolling off of her. She turned on her side, facing him.

"It doesn't feel right," she continued, and he nodded.

"I understand." She smiled.

"Disappointed?" she asked. He kissed her cheek.

"Kind of," he replied. She laughed and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," she murmured. He gazed into her eyes, boring into her soul with his piercing stormy gray eyes.

"I don't want to pressure you," he told her. She snorted at this.

"I'm sure you didn't mean to pressure all those other girls either, huh?" she said. Draco frowned.

"There's a difference between them and you," he stated.

"And what's that?" she asked, her heart beating harder.

"I…I lo…" He turned onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. She sat up, pulling the covers with her.

"What is it, Draco?" Hermione asked. He sat up as well, smiling.

"I look at you and I see someone I could spend the rest of my life with," he finished. "Them, they're just girls that I've slept with." Something inside jolted horribly, but she ignored it, putting on a smile and kissing him deeply. But they both knew that he hadn't said what they both knew he was going to say.

* * *

But he couldn't say it. Draco had spent forever of their relationship trying to say those three sacred words but every time seemed to be wrong. He couldn't tell her because it didn't feel right. Maybe it never would. He sighed, closing his eyes.

Maybe it never would…

* * *

Hermione walked down the empty corridors, knowing that they would probably be this way for another hour until most of the student population woke up. 

"Now, what are you doing up early?" came Anthony's voice from behind her. She smiled, turning around and leaning up to kiss him. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss and running his tongue along her bottom lip. She granted him entrance, and they continued like this until a voice cut them short.

"Ugh, Anthony, must you disgrace our family name and make out with this Mudblood?" Malfoy drawled, leaning against the wall. The couple pulled apart, scowling.

"I do recall, Draco, that you made out with the same girl once," Anthony spat, his arms wrapped around Hermione. Malfoy smirked.

"Well, you know me," Malfoy stated. "I'll do anything to get a girl in bed." Hermione turned bright red and hatred flared up in her eyes.

"You egotistical, manipulating BASTARD!" she screamed at him. He merely glanced at her.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" he asked, yawning. Her eyes widened and then began to fill with tears.

"I hate you," she whispered. His eyes narrowed.

"Tell me something that I haven't already heard," he spat.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed. She took several steps forward and slapped him hard across the face. Her hand came down again but he grabbed it, twisting it painfully.

"I'm glad to tell you that I enjoyed every minute of making you believe what you wanted and twisting you to suit my fashion," he hissed into her ear as tears fell from her eyes. "If I had the chance to do it again, I would. It has been my pleasure screwing you over." She broke down onto the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. His lip curled and he walked away.

_

* * *

You ASSHOLE! His mind screamed at him as he stormed into his bedroom. Draco threw one of the chairs at the wall, watching as it smashed. __What the HELL were you THINKING?_ His mind screamed at him as he stormed into his bedroom. Draco threw one of the chairs at the wall, watching as it smashed. 

_He wasn't thinking AT ALL, you MORON! _Came another voice. He threw himself into his bed, shoving his face into the pillow. _She'll hate you for life, you ass! Now how are you going to get her back?_ What had he done? Yes, seeing her with his twin brother had ticked him off, but he really had no right on earth to say those things to her. He had told her what every woman doesn't really want to hear. That the man she had thought had loved her had used her for his own personal agenda. Had he gone off his rocker? Evidently, jealousy was driving him to cross lines and boundaries that never should be crossed.

_Give up,_ came the voice. _You can't get her back, now. You know that you've screwed up and now you have to live with the fact that she won't ever love you again. You never should have tried. It's all for nothing. Just give up…_

Give up? Defeat wasn't part of Draco Lucius Malfoy's vocabulary. He never lost what belonged to him. Yes, Hermione Jane Granger belonged to him. He had owned her since the day he had placed his lips upon hers. And she owned him, though she didn't know it. His heart was hers but she refused to give him what he wanted. Her heart. And now it had come to him crossing the last line and losing that heart forever. He would never get it back he knew that. But admitting defeat? Suddenly, an overwhelming feeling of loss washed over him and Draco knew that, even if he tried, he had lost Hermione over to his brother. And he would finally admit it to himself.

He was defeated.

**A/n: Holy Hell! I didn't know this many people would respond in one day! Thanks to:**

**eLiZaBeThBeAr: **I know Draco's being a jerk. I put him out to be that way. I don't really want him to be some pansy, love obsessed lunatic who all of a sudden becomes soft and cuddly! Free Willy, hug the trees, all that type of stuff. Draco Malfoy is a hard, vicsious asshole who deserves what's coming to him! And about Ginny, I _know_ she's a little bit OOC, but I really can't fix it right now. I've tried but it really doesn't work!

**becky red: **Me too, it's just that writing the stories is so hard because you want to get at least 4-6 pages on microsoft word so that the chapter isn't short and boring. Short chappies bug me.

**darkangel1690: **I guess I'll tell you, seeing as I'm not going to explain it later on. Yes, Ginny did have something to do with Plan C, but she, however, did not ruin Gryffindor tower. She only let them in. I'm glad that you like my quotes! About my Songfic, yes it is D/Hr. And I am planning to make a new one, though it won't be D/Hr. Well, sort of.

**thewaytoheavan: **Patience, my pet! Don't worry, the pairings will make themselves known in time, have faith in me!

**ladyBlue Wolf: **You don't mind me asking that, if you are a H/G fan, why are you browsing through D/hr fics? I mean, not to be rude or anything, but if you don't really like D/Hr, why are you reading my story? I love that you read and reviewed and I would love to see your name pop up again! I won't hang myself, I just would really like to know what you're doing in the D/Hr section.

**hermionegranger2007: **Thanks! If I get a review from you for this chappie, I'll post the story really quickly!

**Here's your chapter Tease:**

"You've only been dating for a few weeks!"

"I know that."

"No, you don't! If you did, than you wouldn't _propose_ this early like a moron would! Good grief! What in Merlin's name possessed you to do something like that?"

"I don't know, I just had to, ok!"

**Oh, and by the way, STOP calling Draco a bastard and a jerk! I know this! He knows this. Please do not add insult to injury already. Remember, Anthony, not Draco, is up to no good. **


	11. Passion and Rejection

**Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me…I think…**

_I'm glad to tell you that I enjoyed every minute of making you believe what you wanted and twisting you to suit my fashion. If I had the chance to do it again, I would. It has been my pleasure screwing you over._

The words tortured her for days as she went from class to class, ignoring the questions, leaving the others for solitude, avoiding the Heads common room and seeking haven in the Library. Hermione didn't know why his words were having this affect on her. She hated him. She despised him yet some part of her ached at the thought that he had kept hold of her because of his own sadistic agenda. She knew that everyone was starting to worry, especially the teachers, who had noticed that her hand was not raised as often as it used to be.

"Hermione?" She looked up to see Harry standing on the other side of the table, looking cautious. She sighed.

"What is it Harry?" she asked, setting down her library book and giving him a questioning stare. He walked around the table, sitting down next to her.

"That's what I want to ask you, Hermione," he said. "You've been acting really weirdly for the past few days. Anthony told me about what Malfoy said to you and I've been wondering if that has had anything to do with it."

"What makes you think Malfoy has anything to do with my attitude of late, Harry?" she asked. He frowned.

"Hermione, you don't still love Malfoy, do you?" he inquired. Her eyes widened.

"Still love Malfoy?" she said incredulously. "How could I still love him?"

"Because you're still letting his words get to you," Harry persisted. "If they didn't bother you, then you wouldn't have cried." She stared at him with disbelief.

"I can't believe you of all people are asking me if I am still in love with that self centered prat! Are you ok, Harry?" He frowned.

"Are you sure you're not acting funny because of what Malfoy said?" She nodded.

"Of course not, Harry," she lied. "His words don't have any affect on me." He got up.

"Ok then," he muttered. "Well, as long if it's nothing big, could you return back to how you were?" She smiled.

"Of course, Harry." She watched as he left the Library, a twinge of guilt eating away at her. She wasn't used to lying to Harry, except when she was with Malfoy. Sighing, she returned to her book.

* * *

Ginny paced the common room, waiting nervously for the Seventh years to return from their last classes of the day. The portrait door opened and students flooded in. Harry, Ron, Anthony, and Hermione made their way over to the couch in front of the fireplace. Ginny stopped pacing, her stomach doing back flips. 

"What's up, Ginny?" Hermione asked. Ginny began pacing again, running her hands through her hair.

"I really don't know how to start," she told them.

"Well, you could stop pacing," Ron said. She glanced at him, but continued to pace, to nervous to stop.

"When I was walking back from Hagrid's class, Blaise met me halfway up the slope," she began. The boys bristled. "We started walking around the lake as he started talking about nothing in particular." She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, bracing herself. "Then he asked me to marry him." The four on the couch jumped up, shocked and outraged.

"He didn't!" Hermione gasped.

"I'll kill him," Harry growled. Ron was fingering his wand, eyes narrowed.

"What did you say?" he asked. She bit her lip.

"I didn't say anything," she responded. "We had to go to class and I told him I'd answer him later."

"Well, you're just going to have to tell him no," Ron said decisively. Ginny threw herself into a over-stuffed chair, gazing into the fire.

"Why?" she murmured. Harry's eyes bugged out.

"Why? WHY? Because he's a freaking Slytherin, that's why!" he yelled. She glared at him.

"Doesn't matter to me what house he's in," she muttered. She glanced at Hermione. "It shouldn't matter what house he's in or how he acts, as long as he loves me." Hermione frowned but Ginny looked back at Harry. "It's none of your damn business what I answer."

"Ginny, think logically," Anthony said. "Zambini is a self-centered, materialistic jackass with only one thing in mind when he's with a woman. To screw them over." Ginny's ears flamed red.

"I'll have you know that his ideas have taken a violent turn since he's started dating me," she snapped, irritated with the amount of cooperation she was getting from her fellow Gryffindors.

"He also happens to be friends with Draco Malfoy," Ron growled. Ginny stood.

"You're judging him because of who his friends are?" she hissed. "So what if he's friends with Draco Malfoy? They are totally different people! You know what you're problem is, Ron? You're prejudice to everyone that comes from Slytherin. You think that, because some of them hold their blood type on their chest, the rest of them do. You think that, because sometimes Malfoy acts like a complete bastard that the rest of them are assholes too! Well let me tell you something, Ronald Weasley! Not all of us are jackasses like you!" With that, she spun on her heal and stormed up to her room, leaving the common room silent as everyone watched her scarlet hair fly out of sight.

"That ended well," Dean muttered getting up and leaving with Seamus and Neville. "Good job, Ron. You really sorted that out rather well."

"Go to hell," Ron spat. Dean merely rolled his eyes and exited the common room.

* * *

Hermione gazed out the window. Ginny had implied something, or everything, when she had said, 'It shouldn't matter what house he's in or how he acts, as long as he loves me.'

_But he doesn't love me, _she thought. _He used me for what he wanted and that's all._

_Then why does it bother you so much,_ came the nasty voice. _It bothers you because, somewhere inside of you, there's a void that only Draco Malfoy can fill. Even when it's with words of maliciousness, or cruelty, the void is filled just because you know he sees you and knows you're there, and, even if he hates you with every inch of his being, you know that he's watching you because if he weren't, he would ignore you. And that, above anything, is the worst thing of all. _

She shook her head. She hated Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, Son of a Death Eater. And that space inside her would be filled. But not by him.

* * *

"You WHAT?" 

"Calm down, Draco!"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! You tell me you asked her to marry you and you want me to calm DOWN! Have you gone stark raving MAD?"

"No, but you have! Now sit down before you get a heart attack!"

"I told you it was ok to date the red head, I never said anything about shoving a ring on her finger and calling it a day! Have you lost your mind?"

"Shut up, Draco!"

"You've only been dating for a few weeks!"

"I know that."

"No, you don't! If you did, than you wouldn't propose this early like a moron would! Good grief! What in Merlin's name possessed you to do something like that?"

"I don't know, I just had to, ok!"

"Listen, Blaise. I'm not mad. I just…I really didn't think you'd pop the question while we're still halfway through school! I'd have thought you'd have waited at least until _she_ was out of school."

"Draco, are you acting this way because you and Granger went out for three years and you never said anything?" Draco was silent for a second.

"Maybe," he answered. Blaise eyed him quizzically.

"You never told her you loved her, did you?" Once again, Blaise had gone straight to the point without getting evidence to support his theory. And, once again, he was right.

"It never felt right," Draco muttered. "Every time I tried to choke it out, I'd end up saying something different. Every time wasn't the right time."

"Draco. Have you ever wondered if any time is going to be the right time?" Draco glanced at him.

"What are you trying to say?" Blaise sighed.

"Look, Draco," he began. "I've been your best mate since we were two. I've never kept anything from you that I thought you needed to know. I've told you the truth in exchange for the truth from you and I've always gotten it. But lately, there has been something that's been bothering me and I haven't told you." Blaise leaned on the balcony ledge of Draco's Head Bedroom. "Have you ever thought that maybe Hermione isn't the girl who was meant to spend the rest of your life with? Have you ever thought that maybe," Blaise turned to him, "maybe you two weren't meant to be together?" Draco stared out over the Hogwarts grounds.

"Every day we were together, I thought about that, Blaise," he muttered. "Everyday we were with each other, I imagined being our last and I tried to say the three words that have evaded me since I was born. Not ever in my life have those words meant anything to me, Blaise. I would say them to girls so I could get what I want, but they never meant anything. Then suddenly, when I really wanted them to mean something, they wouldn't come. My mind, my heart and my soul forbade those words to escape me and it's tortured me ever since. Of course I've thought that maybe we weren't meant for each other. I've accepted defeat, Blaise. She's not mine. She never was and she never will be. That's why I couldn't say it. I could own those other girls; therefore I could tell them whatever I wanted them to hear. But Hermione was different. I couldn't just tell her I loved her. It wouldn't have hurt me to break those other girls' hearts. But Hermione…I couldn't hurt her. So I never said anything. I've been used to being the bastard, the cruel, malicious, conniving, manipulating, egotistical, treacherous Pureblood all my life, Blaise. I always was and I always will. If she can't accept that, then I can't have her and she can't have me. That's the way the world works, Blaise."

* * *

"Hey," Anthony greeted, walking over to where Hermione stood alone on the balcony of the Astronomy tower. "What are you doing up here by yourself?" 

"Thinking," she told him as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Can I join you?" he murmured into her ear. She shivered slightly and snuggled closer to him.

"Of course," she whispered back. He smiled and let go of her, reaching into his pocket.

"I got something for you, Hermione," he said pulling out a silver chain necklace with a ruby hanging from it. She gasped and he smiled, turning her around and placing it around her neck. "A gift," he murmured, gazing into her eyes. "To show you how much I love you." She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. His hands moved up her shirt to her bra. She gasped into the kiss but didn't pull away. He smiled slightly into the kiss, waving his wand at the door.

It closed softly and locked.

* * *

Ginny found herself outside after dinner, walking around the lake. It was getting cold and she pulled her coat closer around her, shivering slightly. 

"Cold?" She smiled and stopped, waiting for Blaise to catch up. He placed his school robes around her. "There! Much better." She smiled, leaning up and kissing him tenderly. He pulled her closer, running his dark fingers through her blood red hair. Her tongue poked at his lips and he opened up, letting their tongues dance together.

They pulled away after a few minutes, breathing deeply. She laid her head upon his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He stroked her hair, resting his chin on top of her head. They both watched the setting sun send soft rays across the lake surface as the Giant squid surfaced.

"Red?" he mumbled.

"Yes, Blaise?" He said nothing and she sighed. "Blaise."

"Red?"

"They're not happy, Blaise. They don't want me to." He reached down and put a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"What about you?" he asked. She pulled away from him, staring out at the lake.

"Ron's my brother, Blaise! And I'm pretty sure that the rest of the family will feel the same way."

"So you're basing your decision on what your family thinks?" he asked, disbelief in his voice.

"They're my family, Blaise!" she cried, turning back to him.

"They're your family, but they don't run your life!" he said loudly. She looked away, tears in her eyes. He walked over, touching her face gently.

"Red," he murmured softly. Ginny looked up at him. "If you don't want to, then you don't have to," he told her. She bit her lip, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Blaise…" She looked down at her feet, removing his robes from her shoulders. "I'm sorry," she whispered. He took them.

"Me too," he mumbled. He then turned and continued to walk around the lake, leaving Ginny in tears. She watched him, holding herself.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered again.

**A/n: Emotional chapter, I think. A lot of things coming into the open. There are some things that you might need to remember from this chapter, and from the previous chapters, more pacifically, the conversation between Draco and Anthony in the fourth chapter, I think. There is something there you need to keep in mind. **


	12. Tokens of Love

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. **

Draco entered Anna's room, smiling as he spotted the small child still in her nightclothes and still in bed.

"Anna," he murmured, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Wake up, love. The house elves want to bring breakfast up soon." The child mumbled something incompressible and sat up groggily.

"Where am I?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. He laughed and tickled her ruthlessly.

"You're in Hogwarts, you big dolt!" he told her.

"Stwop, Dwaco! Stwop!" she cried. He grinned broadly and let go of the giggling child.

"Get up, Anna," he said, getting up off the bed and opening her closet. "It's Saturday. I'm gonna take you to Hogsmeade." The girl shot out of bed, yanking her clothes from his hands.

"I'm gonna chwange!" she shouted, trying to shove him out of the room. He laughed, refusing to move. He then picked her up and twirled her around.

"Oh, please. I'm going to puke." Anna squeaked and, when she was set down, hid behind Draco, shaking. Draco's eyes narrowed, his arms crossed over his chest as Anthony entered.

"What do you want, Anthony?" Draco hissed. Anthony glanced at him and then walked around him to get a better look at Anna.

"Hello, you little monster," he greeted the frightened girl. She let out a cry and made a run for the bathroom. Anthony was too quick though and grabbed her arm, shaking her violently.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, you little devil?" he hissed. Anna began to cry, not looking Anthony in the eye. Draco scowled.

"You're hurting her, Anthony," he pointed out. Anthony glanced at him.

"If I wanted you to point out the obvious, I'd have asked you to," he spat at his brother.

"Make him stwop, Dwaco!" sobbed the small child. "It huts! Stwop! Make him stwop!"

"Anthony!" Draco growled and the Gryffindor shoved the girl into the wall, no sign of compassion in his eyes.

"Yes, compassionate Draco comes to your rescue once again, Anna," he spat. "Be lucky. If he weren't here to protect you, then I'd have killed you. Lucky he's been there every time. Father will be rather upset that his son," he shot a look at Draco, "could not kill a defenseless thing. Pathetic." Anna, whose arm was bruised, rushed over to Draco, clinging to his robes as she continued to cry.

"I'm sorry to ruin your fun," Draco growled, picking Anna up. Anthony smirked.

"Well, soon you'll have another little demon to deal with when that bitch of a mother has another one." There was a squeak at the door and the Malfoys turned to see Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron standing there, looking somewhere between shocked and confused. Giving Draco a knowing smirk, Anthony left Anna's room. Draco sneered at the Gryffindors and set Anna on the bed, whipping out his wand and fixing the bruise on her shoulder.

Soon after the Gryffindors left, Blaise came in. He found Draco sitting against the wall in the bathroom, reading a book while his sister Anna was playing with the bubbles that filled the tub.

"Hewo, Bwaise!" Anna greeted. He smiled at her and sat down next to Draco, who had set down the book.

"What is it?" Draco asked, but Blaise didn't answer. Draco sighed. "She said no, didn't she?" Blaise stayed silent for a while then sighed.

"She said that her family wouldn't agree to the marriage," he grumbled. "Said that they were her family and that she couldn't just do that to them."

"But it shouldn't have mattered what they thought," Draco said. Blaise let out a bitter laugh.

"You knew she would say no, Draco. Don't give me that bullshit. We're Slytherins, not exactly what you would put on as a first choice." Draco shrugged.

"I knew, but I wasn't going to tell you," he muttered. "Look Blaise. If you love her, you should try again. Only later." The black boy gave him an accusing stare.

"Oh, you want me to try again but you're the one acting like a bastard and sitting here doing nothing while the woman you love has already slept with your brother _and _told him she loves him!" Draco had stopped breathing.

"She slept with him?" he mumbled. Blaise nodded.

"Everyone knows," he said. "A Hufflepuff caught them up in the Astronomy Tower. They eventually admitted it." Draco closed his eyes, resting his head against the wall.

"You know Blaise," he said. "There have been some things that you don't know about me. Say for instance, when I'm back home and Anthony's come back from Durmstrang for the summer, I'd have a girlfriend, and then, if we broke up, Anthony would suddenly have her. They normally went to Durmstrang anyway. He'd sleep with them, tell them he loved them, and give them little tokens of his 'love'. Then they'd all end up pregnant and he'd be with another girl, taking back the tokens he had given them."

"What are you trying to say, Draco?" Blaise asked. Draco shrugged.

"I don't know, I just thought I'd tell you everything so that we know everything about each other." Blaise nodded.

"You've given up, haven't you?"

"What else is there left to do, Blaise? If she loves him, then let her be happy. I've ruined her life enough."

"Draco…"

"Don't try and fix it, Blaise. Just let it be broke for a while."

* * *

Ginny walked silently beside the rest of them when the quiet was interrupted.

"You didn't tell us what you told Zambini," Ron said. Ginny stopped, closing her eyes and forcing herself not to cry.

"I told him no," she replied quietly. Hermione looked shocked.

"But yesterday-"

"Yesterday, I was upset," Ginny mumbled. "I guess I realized what everyone would say and how I would be if I actually agreed to marry him." Hermione pulled her into a hug. Ron and Harry glanced at each other, each secretly relieved. Ginny frowned, glancing at Anthony.

"What I'd like to know is what's up with that conversation between you and your siblings?" she asked him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Siblings have problems, what's wrong with that?" he asked. She frowned.

"You hurt your own sister."

"I really don't see what your problem is? Do you know how many times that girl has hit me? Her brother likes to be an influence. That girl knows the Unforgivable curses better than anyone I know. So don't you question my behavior towards that little devil until you know the facts." With that, he walked off, leaving Ginny with an apprehensive look on her face. The others looked like they were on the verge of believing him, but confusion also clouded their eyes.

* * *

Entering the Quidditch store, Anna took off down the aisles, disappearing behind the shelves. Draco and Blaise headed down one aisle and Blaise stopped, laughing.

"You got to be kidding me! Draco, come look at this!" he called, shaking his head in disbelief. The blonde came over and raised an eyebrow. Hanging from the wall were banners of Hogwarts Quidditch players, bewitched to move. They were color coded so that the players were sorted by house. Standing in front of the Slytherin banners, Draco's banner was the first one hanging. With his trademarked smirk on his face, he was diving and spinning, showing off basically. Taking a look at the others, he surveyed Potter as he smiled out from his banner.

"Dwaco!" Anna exclaimed, spying them and coming over. She looked up at his banner and smiled. "Dwaco looks handsome on his bwoom!" Draco smirked at Blaise, who rolled his eyes and bent down, smiling at the child.

"Do you want Uncle Blaise to buy a picture of your _handsome_ brother?" he asked, glancing up at Draco, who glared at him.

"Yes, pwease!" she said and then hurried off again, disappearing from sight once more. Straightening up, Blaise tapped his foot.

"Well, you heard her! Buy your sister a banner of the _handsome, brave_ Quidditch player!" Draco glared at him, pulling down his banner and shoving it into Blaise's arms.

"You are so getting your ass kicked when we get back to the castle," he grumbled, passing him and heading down the other aisles.

Hermione entered the store, Anthony, Ron and Harry with her. She gave Anthony a small kiss and headed to the back by herself, where she bumped into someone.

"I'm so-"

"Oh, shut up, Granger," Draco grumbled, picking up his stuff which he had dropped. She frowned at him and then smirked.

"Someone's bummed out," she said. "Why, is your bed cold at night now?"

"I'm sure yours isn't," he sneered at her. She folded her arms over her chest.

"So what if mine isn't, what's it to you?" she asked. His eyes narrowed.

"How many times to I have to tell you to stay away from him?" he hissed. She scowled.

"Last time I checked, it was none of your business," she retorted. He took several steps forward, backing her into one of the shelves.

"It's always been my business what goe…" His voice trailed off as he spotted the ruby necklace around her neck. She was short of breath as he reached up, wrapping his hand slowly around her neck, his thumb messaging it slightly.

"Kristen," he murmured, a clouded look in his eyes. He looked up into her eyes and she was shocked to see a pained look.

"What?" she breathed. His stormy gray eyes flickered down at her lips and this time she didn't pull away. Her eyes closed, her heart beating so fast that she was sure that Draco could hear it. But, for some reason, she didn't care if all of Hogsmeade heard. He deepened the kiss, stepping closer as he placed his other hand on her neck, pulling her nearer and she came without hesitation. Pulling away slightly, they gazed into one another's eyes.

"Promise me something," he whispered.

"Anything," she murmured, knowing that that was the last kiss they would ever share. He leaned in, nuzzling her neck and ear, inhaling her vanilla scent.

"Promise me that you'll never let yourself be utterly alone with him," he mumbled into her soft skin. "Don't let yourself be so alone that you can't get close help. Promise me." He pulled away and gazed into her hazel eyes. "Promise me this." She touched the necklace, biting her lip.

"I'll try," she whispered. She then watched as the mask of hatred slipped into his eyes. He pulled away from her and, sneering, walked down the aisle. Hermione touched her lips with a finger, a tear slipping from her eyes. _What had she promised him?_

* * *

"You said WHAT?" Blaise yelled as they had exited the Quidditch store, Anna skipping ahead of them.

"Do you want everyone to hear you, Blaise?" Draco growled at him, hands shoved deep in his pockets as they headed for the Three Broomsticks.

"But, why?" Blaise asked. Draco glanced at him.

"You remember Kristen?" Blaise's eyes widened after a second of contemplating.

"The necklace," he said softly. Draco turned away from him.

"She had it on, Blaise, and that look she gave me…the same look Kristen gave me…" Draco kicked at a rock. "What now, Blaise?" The Slytherin stayed silent for a second.

"There isn't anything you can do, Draco," he murmured. "Just hope that Hermione listens to what you told her."

**A/n: Chapter Tease:**

"I love you, why can't you understand that?"

"Please, just go!"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Because they hate you! Everyone hates you!"

"Oh, so you're just supposed to hate me because everyone else does?"

"I don't want to have this conversation with you!"

"Oh, but you can have a nice, comfortable conversation with your boyfriend!"

"Listen-" He pulled her into his chest, kissing her deeply. After a second, they parted.

"Why can't you understand that?" he asked her. "Why can't you understand that I love you more than anything?"

"Because…please don't make this hard…"

"Tell me why." She bit her lip, trying to keep the tears down.

"Because Inever felt the same way…"

**Thanks to:**

**Becky red:** I know, I know! Unexpected maneuver. But it's for the best!

**LadyBlue Wolf**: Yeah, wasn't it! I love that chappie! Well, I love all my chappies!

**Darkangel1690:** That is, by far, the best speech from Draco Malfoy that I have ever read, if I do say so myself! LOL!

**RoleModelGirlie:** Yeah I know, poor girls! They've been going through a lot, lately! Haven't they?

**hermionegranger2007: **Glad to see your name again! Yeah, this week's been hectic for me, too!

**Hope you like the chapter tease! If you review, then I'll throw in another one for chappie 14.**


	13. Everything to Tell, Nothing to Say

**Disclaimer: Do you really want me to prove it's mine? Fine, I'll prove it to you! You see, it all started when I got this really amazing idea for a book. I started writing about Harry and Hermione getting together and…wait, that's my other story! (swears under breath) It really isn't mine, after all…**

His first real girlfriend. Kristen. She had meant the world to him and he would give the world to her on a silver platter. They were together all the time. Then she went to Durmstrang and he never saw her again.

* * *

Draco sat on a rock by the lake, watching as Anna swam around in the shallows with the giant squid. 

Draco had made sure the giant squid did nothing more than play with his sister.

He had made it so that the area around the lake and the lake itself were warm, as it was actually very cold right now.

"Anna! We have to go soon! The Quidditch game starts in an hour!" The small child petted one of the squid's tentacles and waded up to where her brother stood waiting with a towel. Making sure she was dry, he picked up his cloak and wrapped her tight with it.

"Come on, Anna," he said and together, they headed up towards the castle.

* * *

Hermione huddled together with Lavender and Parvati under a large umbrella, not wanting to be in the way of the pelting snow. A roar went up in the stands as the two Quidditch teams soared out, faltering slightly under the onslaught of the sudden snow. 

Draco took several turns, enjoying the pounding of snow on his body. He loved flying more than anything, (except Hermione, but that's different) and loved flying in blizzards and storms the best.

Anthony wasn't any different. He did several back-flips on the broom, yelling into the roar of the crowd. He watched as Harry and Draco shook hands, each trying to crush the others hand.

"Let's have a clean game!" Madam Hooch yelled, trying to make herself heard over the sound of the wind. Releasing the balls, she watched as the two teams took to the air, Slytherin with the Quaffel.

Hermione stared intently at the blurry figures of both Draco and Anthony, her mind working. Both men were so similar, yet so different. Draco came with faults, and Anthony came with none. And something bothered her about that. Yes, she liked him a lot, but something was keeping her from taking that step into love and it irked her. Something that blocked her from loving him that hadn't been there when she had fallen in love with Draco. It had been so easy with Draco. She knew everything and nothing about him. But Anthony, he was different. He seemed eager for her to know everything, so that there was nothing to hide. Yet, he was hiding something. And Hermione wanted to know what it was.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind and snow came in and the field was obscured from vision. The stands erupted in an angry roar. The snow flurry passed and the pitch became visible again. Someone screamed.

Both Anthony and Draco were plummeting towards the ground, locked in a fight of fist and feet.

Neither of them were on their brooms.

* * *

Hermione sat with Ron in the Hospital Wing. Anthony was in the bed next to them, unconscious. Draco was at the other end of the room. 

"What do you think happened?" Hermione asked. Ron shrugged.

"They took the flurry as a sign and had it out with one another," Ron grumbled. "At least he didn't get killed falling like they did."

"Luckily the wind blew them about so that their landing wasn't as hard as it could have been," Hermione told him. She glanced over at Draco, who was also unconscious to the fact that there were at least twenty Slytherins crowded around his bed and many, many more waiting for their chance to come in to the room. No one wanted to be singled out as the one who didn't visit the Prince of Slytherin while he lay injured in the Hospital Wing. They had learned that lesson all to well, some of them even carrying scars as proof.

"Malfoy got pretty beaten up, though," Ron mumbled, also looking over at the Slytherin. "Anthony landed him quite a few punches and then landed on top of him." Hermione looked away, staring out at the snow that continued to swirl around outside the window.

* * *

Ginny didn't go back to the castle after the game was cancelled. She had stayed behind, hoping she wouldn't run into Blaise. As it turned out, she hadn't bee the only one to stay behind. 

"Hey, Ginny," Harry greeted. Ginny jumped, twirling around on her heel to face the raven-head.

"Hi, Harry," she replied, slightly uncertain. They hadn't spoken in a while, so she wasn't exactly sure how to handle the situation. He gave a small smile.

"Need help?" he asked, nodding to the crate of Quidditch balls she was bending next to. She grinned.

"Yes, please!" she told him and together, they both lifted it over to the shed, where they locked it up. The snow had let up considerably, so the castle was now extremely visible. Walking quietly, the made their way up the slope.

"Ginny?" Harry said after a second, stopping. She paused, staring up into his bottle-green eyes.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked softly. For a second, all was still. And then their lips touched.

* * *

Blaise paced the empty Entrance Hall, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he waited patiently. If he was patient, he had learned, he would get the answers he was looking for. Stopping, he stared as the Entrance Hall doors opened and the snow blew in the redhead. 

"Red," Blaise greeted coldly, inclining his head towards her. She frowned, taking off her Quidditch gloves.

"What do you want, Blaise?" she asked, her voice just as frosty as his.

"Can we talk?"

"About what? There's nothing to talk about."

"About what happened a couple weeks ago."

"You walked away, just to let you know. I watched you walk away."

"Yes, but you're the one who said no." She had nothing to say to this. Sighing, she turned and began to walk away. He grabbed her arm and whirled her around.

"We have to talk," he growled. She pulled away from him.

"No, we don't," she hissed back.

"Why'd you say no?"

"Blaise, I really don't want to have this conversation with you! We're done, why can't you understand that?"

"I love you, why can't you understand that?"

"Please, just go!"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Because they hate you! Everyone hates you!"

"Oh, so you're just supposed to hate me because everyone else does?"

"I don't want to have this conversation with you!"

"Oh, but you can have a nice, comfortable conversation with your boyfriend!"

"Listen-" He pulled her into his chest, kissing her deeply. After a second, they parted.

"Why can't you understand that?" he asked her. "Why can't you understand that I love you more than anything?"

"Because…please don't make this hard…"

"Tell me why." She bit her lip, trying to keep the tears down.

"Because Inever feltthe same way…" There was an unbearable silence that filled the Entrance Hall.

"What?" Tears streamed down her face.

"I don't feel the same way." Again, silence.

"You're lying."

"Blaise, please…"

"You're lying…"

"It wouldn't have worked…" He kissed her and she began to sob. Pulling away from him, she fled down the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Hermione walked over and sat down next to Draco's bed after his subjects had finished paying their dues, and Ron had left. He had woken sometime ago and had begun cursing out the Slytherins, swearing that he would beat the crap out of them if they didn't leave. He raised an eyebrow. 

"What do you want?" he asked. She tilted her head, giving him a skeptical look.

"When we were in the Quidditch shop those weeks ago," she said, reaching into her pocket, "you took hold of my necklace and said something. Kristen, I think it was. Who is she?" She handed him the necklace. He took it and then handed it back, not looking at her.

"No one," he mumbled.

"Don't give me that, Draco," she hissed. She leaned in, staring up at him. "What is it that you're not telling me about this necklace or your brother?" He stared into her eyes.

_You promised yourself you'd never let her get hurt,_ he thought. _You also promised you wouldn't tell and you wouldn't kiss her again…_

"I'll tell you this, Granger," he murmured, his face close to hers. "You don't want to end up like Kristen. You don't want to end like her. Don't stay with him, Granger."

"Why?" she asked. "What's so bad about him?" He gave a small smile.

"Everyone thinks that I'm unemotional and cruel," he whispered. "Everyone thinks he's capable of feelings and that he's the kindest person in the world. Well, he can be. But let me tell you something, Granger. I may be cruel and cold. But he's 'sensitive' and a murderer." Before she could respond, he pressed his lips against hers and she kissed him back, this time realizing what was keeping her from loving Anthony. When she kissed him, there were sparks. When she kissed Draco, it was a full symphony of fireworks going off as feelings of contentment and security flowed from his lips to hers, telling her that she couldn't ever be hurt while these lips were near hers and those hands were around her.

"Ah yes, so this is how you want to play, is it Draco?" Hermione gasped and pulled away, her hands over her lips in horror. Anthony was leaning against the wall, a shaded look in his eyes. Draco merely rested back in the pillows, saying nothing. Hermione stared at Draco for a second.

"I…I can't believe you did that…" she could barely find the words to say to him. Her mind was working like mad to piece together puzzle pieces that she didn't yet know where they were supposed to go. She stood, turning back to Anthony. "Anthony, I…" Anthony shook his head, his eyes still on his twin.

"Don't worry about it, love," he said, his voice far away. "I know you didn't mean to." Draco's eyes narrowed.

"If you to-"

"What?" Anthony hissed. "You're to injured to do anything. Besides, Draco Lucius Malfoy doesn't believe in caring for those who are, how to put this, well, you know, don't you Draco?" A smile made its way across his face, though it didn't meet his eyes. "I'll make sure I don't get messy, Draco." Draco looked murderous, but he kept his silence, glancing at Hermione, who looked confused. Anthony turned his attention to her.

"Come on, love," he murmured. "Let's get out of here." With a last glance at Draco, Hermione followed him out, moving her index finger over her lips and wondering if she should stay.

* * *

Ginny sat in front of the fire, eyes red and puffy from crying. The crackling fire disappeared as her mind wandered to the incident in the Entrance Hall. 

"What have I done?" she whispered to herself. She knew she shouldn't have said what she had said. After all, if you love someone, it shouldn't matter where they come from or what other people think. Than why did she say no?

The portrait hole opened and Anthony, Hermione, and Harry entered. She watched them silently, not looking at Harry. He sat down on the other side of the fireplace, staring at her. Anthony and Hermione occupied the couch. Hermione gave Ginny and odd look.

"Are you ok, Gin?" she asked. Ginny glanced at her and then looked away, returning to the fire.

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"You don't look okay. What happened?" She glanced at Harry.

"Nothing," she muttered. "I'm fine, really…" Tears sprang into her eyes and she bit her lip. Harry got up, kneeling down next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. Ginny got out of the chair and walked over to the fireplace. With tears running down her cheeks, she punched the wall furiously, venting out her anger and despair. Hermione leapt up and rushed over, grabbing Ginny's arm. Ginny collapsed into her arms, crying again. Shocked, Hermione held her.

"Ginny, what happened?" Ginny couldn't answer. She needed to talk to Blaise. Getting up, she hurriedly wiped her tears away and strode purposefully for the door.

"Where are you going?" Anthony asked.

"I need to talk to someone," came the reply and she left the common room.

Taking the steps two at a time, Ginny made her way to the dungeons. Stopping in front of the portrait with a brooding man, she put up her hand to knock when she stopped.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! I was standing near the window, looking for some books and I saw them!"

"But I thought…"

"Yeah, I thought too…I can't believe I…"

"Maybe it wasn't what you thought it was!"

"She kissed him back, Cory! I saw them both and they kissed each other!"

"Do you think she ever…"

"I don't know. No, she probably never did, Cory."

"Man, Blaise. I'm sorry!"

"I never should have tried…I don't know if I really loved her either…"

"You asked her to marry you, Blaise. How much more love can you get besides that?"

"Yeah, but…it's hard to explain Cory. I loved her, but maybe it wasn't the love that I thought I it was. Maybe it took her telling me that to figure it out…"

Biting her lip to keep from sobbing uncontrollably, she backed away from the portrait and left.

**A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I just had a lot to do with school and all. Seeing as I've abandoned you for so long, I'll throw in a chapter tease for you. But it's not the next chappie:**

She gave him a look of disbelief.

"You never cared about me," she accused. "You-"

"Oh, shut up, Hermione," he grumbled. "Did you really believe all that bull I fed you?" He sighed, taking a step closer to her. "Do you remember that night when I told you that there were things that I couldn't tell you?" She nodded, frowning.

"What's that got to do with anything?" He caressed her cheek, their faces extremely close.

"Do you know the quote 'The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return' Hermione?" She nodded. He gave a small smile.

"I can't believe it took me this long to figure out how that works. To be loved in return, you have to give out love. Or say it." Her eyes widened.

"Draco…"

"Hermione, I love you."

**Thanks to:**

**Becky red: **Well, now you know who's arguing and you now have to figure out who's talking above. (Though I know you know who it is!)

**RoleModelGirlie:** I know, isn't he! That's why I love him so much! He can be mean and soft at the soft at the time!

**Hermionegranger2007:** Well, I'm glad you got time to read my story! You need to update soon! I want to read your stories, too!

**Darkangel1690:** Which friend is this? I'm glad you like this!

**LadyBlue Wolf:** Yes, well you know me! (puffs out chest!) LOL!


	14. December 20th

**Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me…**

Draco's eyes flickered open. He lay motionless, surveying the moonlit hospital. No movement. Sighing, he rolled over onto his side, glaring at the wall. What had possessed him to do that? Over and over he asked himself that, coming to the same conclusion. He was still deeply in love with her and there was now no way of denying it.

_But if you love her, _he thought, _you need to tell her the truth._

_I can't do that!_ Came the nasty little voice. _You know you can't! You were sworn to secrecy!_

_But is secrecy better than keeping her safe?_

…_You know what he'll do to you if you try and-_

_You know what he'll do if you don't try!_

Rolling over, he tried to rid himself of the images that his mind was digging up from the past. Kristen's face flashed in front of his eyes, followed by her-

He bolted up in bed, cold sweat rolling down his face and chest. He could feel his heart beating loudly under his skin and, turning onto his side, he threw up.

He needed to get out of here.

* * *

Hermione opened the door to the Room of Requirement to see a figure curled up in one of the sofas. Closing the door softly, Hermione entered, squinting at the person.

"Ginny?" she asked, and the red head looked up from where her face was buried into the sofa. Her eyes were puffy and red, her cheeks tearstained as more flowed down them.

"Oh, Hermione!" she sobbed and Hermione climbed in beside her, pulling her close. Ginny cried into Hermione's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I…I…" Ginny couldn't get her words out as another bout of tears came along. Conjuring a tissue, Hermione handed it to her.

"What happened, Ginny?" she asked again.

"Harry…I…and Blaise…what have I done?" Ginny sobbed. Taking a deep breath, she glanced up at Hermione.

"I was coming back from the game and Harry was with me," she began. "We stopped and he…I kissed him, Hermione." Hermione frowned.

"So?" she asked. "You told Blaise no, didn't you? What's wrong with going with someone else?"

"We weren't officially split up," Ginny muttered. "We just weren't talking to each other." Hermione nodded.

"So what happened next?" Ginny sighed.

"I can't remember…" She sighed again. "All I remember next was Blaise's voice saying 'Red' in a really harsh voice that seemed to snap me out of my stupor. I…he wanted to talk…he kissed me, Hermione! He kissed me and I pushed him away…" She got up and started to pace. "I went to talk to him and I heard him say he didn't love me…" Hermione got up, hands on hips.

"Ginny, you have a snog fest with Harry and you expect him to just…You told him you wouldn't marry him, Ginny! What do you want?"

"I don't know!" Ginny cried, turning on her, tears falling down her face. "I don't know! I never knew! When I first kissed him, I never knew what I wanted…I just knew that…that this was something that I had never had before…I got scared, Hermione! I just…I don't know!" She threw herself into the couch. Hermione kneeled down in front of her, taking her hand.

"Ginny," she whispered. "Ginny, look at me." The sixth year looked up, biting her lip. "Ginny, tell me the truth. Do you love Harry or Blaise?" The red head looked petrified at the question.

"Hermione-"

"Uh-uh, Ginny," Hermione said, shaking her head. "It's either one or the other." Ginny looked into the fireplace, biting her lip again.

"I…I…Hermio…" Hermione shook her head. Ginny sighed. "I love…I lo…oh God…" She suddenly looked frantic. "This can't be right!" She stood and began to pace erratically around the room. "No, not…I…" She grabbed her hair, sinking to her knees as she began to sob. "I…I'm sorry Blaise…I can't…I don't…I'm sorry…"

* * *

The next day found Draco Malfoy in a foul mood. He sat moodily in bed as the Slytherins filed passed, paying their respects to their injured Prince. He watched them with a contemptuous look on his face, his hand twitching over his wand. Every time his fingers got too close to it, the others would back off, not wanting to be in the line of fire.

Glaring at a particularly apologetic first year that wouldn't shut up, Draco's fingers twitched. He had just picked his wand to curse the child into silence when he spotted Blaise striding into the hospital wing.

"Alright, beat it before I curse your tongue off," growled the Slytherin Prince. All of the Slytherins took this as a blessing and scurried out of the room, leaving Draco and Blaise alone. Draco eyed his black friend.

"You look awful," he commented. Blaise made a rude hand gesture, sitting down in a chair. His robes were crumpled and his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Can I venture a guess at what's eating you?" Blaise spat at him, slumping in his seat. Shaking his head, the blonde gave his friend a knowing look. "Red?"

"Damn it, Malfoy," Blaise growled, his wand out. Draco merely pushed it away.

"Don't you pull that on me, Zambini," he sneered. "Are you going to tell me, or do we keep playing games until I actually strike another nerve?" Blaise's lip curled but he put away his wand.

"She kissed Potter, happy?" he grumbled. Draco's eyes widened.

"Potter?"

"You heard me, Draco."

"Really? I don't believe it! So you two are…"

"Looks that way."

"Blaise, don't you think it's a little strange…"

"What?"

"I mean, she gets upset when you ask her…well, when you pop the question, and then you see her with Potter, who was opposed to the both of you going out in the first place. Don't you find something a little strange with that?"

"Of course I do! He hated the fact that I got her and he didn't. But that doesn't seem to matter to her, does it?"

"You think she loves him?"

"I don't know! For all we know, they could have been seeing each other while her and I were still together!"

"Doubt it. She was with you every second."

"Well, times change don't they? Hey, by the way, what's up with you and Granger?"

"Nothing." Blaise laughed.

"Yeah right! These walls talk and the ones I spoke to had a few words to say about what happened in here yesterday. Spill it, Malfoy!" Draco was silent for a second, glaring at the smirking black boy.

"I kissed her, that's what I did!"

"Draco you asshole! What in the world were you thinking?"

"That's just it! I wasn't thinking!"

"You certainly proved that!"

"Listen, it wasn't like she didn't do her part, either!"

"She kissed you back?"

"Damn, can that girl kiss! Man…People talk about sparks? There were fireworks! I'm serious Blaise, she's not over me…"

"Draco you're gonna get ahead of yourself-"

"I'm going to tell her." Blaise's eyes bugged out.

"You're going to WHAT!"

"I'm going to tell her about Kirsten."

"Draco, have you gone BARKING MAD?"

"You have. Will you lower your voice?"

"You swore your father you wouldn't!"

"I don't care, Blaise. Not anymore. I love her and I'm not going to let Anthony repeat what he did to Kirsten!"

"Draco, this isn't a good idea! If he catches you, he'll-"

"I'm aware of what he'll do, Blaise. Listen, if I don't, then I'll…I can't let what happened to Kirsten happen to Hermione, Blaise. She's not like Kirsten."

"She's exactly like Kirsten!"

"NO!" Draco had his wand out, pointed at Blaise's throat. "She's not like Kirsten! I love her, that's why she's not like Kirsten!" Blaise shoved the wand down, giving Draco a hard look.

"Draco…"

"I know Blaise…but I'm not going to make this mistake again."

**

* * *

7:45 p.m.**

Hermione entered the Great Hall, Anthony with her. His arms were around her as he nuzzled her neck. She didn't respond though, her eyes watching Ginny, who was walking with them. She had a look of extreme anxiety in her eyes. Sitting down next to Harry and Ron, Hermione stared at her plate. Something was bothering her and she didn't know what it was. Looking up, she quickly spotted the blonde hair of The Slytherin Prince.

He looked up to meet her hazel eyes. Everything seemed to fade away as she lost herself in those stormy gray eyes of his. But she pulled out, turning back down to her empty platter. He sighed and returned to his food.

**8:28 p.m.**

The deserts had just arrived when Anthony leaned over, taking her hand.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered into her ear. She shrugged and followed him out, totally aware that _his_ eyes were watching her. They headed up and down stairs and corridors, stopping frequently for a snog fest.

**9:23 p.m.**

Somehow, they found their way to the dungeons. Pushing open the door to one of the rooms, Anthony backed Hermione up into a wall. Her fingers ran through his hair as she moaned into his mouth. His hands found their way up her shirt, drawing circles on her back and stomach.

**9:26 p.m.**

Draco stormed up to the Head common room, Blaise with him. He was swearing heavily and, when he finally reached the portrait hole, threatened it if it didn't open right away. Slamming his fist into the wall of the common room as Blaise sat silently in one of the sofa chairs.

"Where are they, Blaise?" growled Draco, studying his now bloody knuckles. Blaise shrugged.

"I don't know, Draco," he answered. "You saw them both leave as well as I did. They could be anywhere!" Draco continued to pace until he froze.

"Blaise," he said softly, slight panic in his voice. "What day is it?" Looking confused, Blaise answered.

"December 20th, Draco. Why?" Draco's eyes widened as he turned to the portrait door.

"Oh shit."

**9:48 p.m.**

Hermione gasped, pulling out of the kiss as Anthony reluctantly withdrew his hand from her under garments. She glanced at him.

"Not tonight," she whispered. He frowned.

"Why not?" She sighed sitting up on the conjured bed.

"It doesn't feel right tonight…I don't know, I just don't want to…" He nuzzled her neck.

"Come one, Hermione!" he whispered huskily into her ear. She kissed his cheek.

"Not tonight." He persisted, pulling her closer as he ran his hands up and down her otherwise naked body.

"Please," he purred. She shook her head, getting off the bed and looking for her clothes. He grabbed her arm, looking serious.

"No one says no to me," he growled. Her eye narrowed and she shook off his arm.

"Well, I believe I just did, Anthony," she hissed, turning back and bending over for her shirt. Something hit her chest and she looked down to see the ruby necklace hanging from her neck. A tingle of uneasiness swept across her and she picked up her shirt. Suddenly, she was being thrown into the bed. Anthony straddled her, pinning her arms above her head. His face came within a hairs breadth of hers.

"No one says no to me," he growled. Then a small smile crept over his face. "It's December 20th, isn't it?" She nodded. She was shaking so badly that she didn't trust herself to speak. His smile grew bigger and, pulling out his wand, he got off of her.

"_Levicorpus!_" he hissed and Hermione's body floated into the air. He then conjured rope and magically tied Hermione up. It was then that a voice trickled into her mind.

_Never find yourself in a situation with him when you can't get help…_

Suddenly, Hermione found her voice.

"**_HELP!_**"

**10:04 p.m.**

Draco sped down corridors and dark passages until he found himself deep in the dark, dank dungeons. He looked around, his wand in his hand.

_Where are you?_ he thought. _Come on, Hermione; make some noise for me love!_

"**_STOP! LET GO OF ME!_**"

"Fair enough," Draco grumbled, barreling down the dark hall from where the sound came from.

**10:21 p.m.**

Draco stopped by the last door in the hallway, placing his ear near it. Several screams followed by maniacal laughter floated out of the room. Clenching his wand in his hand, he slowly opened the door enough so that he could see inside.

Hermione was now completely naked, cowering in the middle of the bed. Anthony was circling the bed, wand trained on the helpless young woman.

"_Crucio,_" Anthony hissed, listening with a smile as Hermione screamed louder this time. "You see, my dear! Some of us are born with power and some of us seize power. But I! I was born with power and all I had to do was seize more! _Selutherum!"_ Draco winced as Hermione's body broke out in long, grotesque gashes. Blood soaked the bed as Hermione screamed in unbearable pain. Anthony sat down on the edge of the bed, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him through tear blurred eyes. "Go on!" he taunted. "Call out to you knight in shining armor! He won't come, no matter how hard you scream! Draco never cared about anyone his whole life! Never saved a soul, no matter how many chances he got. What makes you think you're so different?"

Draco's heart wrenched and he knew why. Anthony, no matter how treacherous and cruel he was, he was nothing compared to the heartache and pain that Draco had inflicted on people since he knew how to talk. He had been born and raised that way.

_But I won't die that way,_ he thought bitterly. Then he saw it. No wonder Hermione hadn't seen it yet. It was sitting in a place where it could only be seen if one was staring directly into the dark shadows. But Draco, no matter how tempted he was, he couldn't go in yet.

**10:34 p.m.**

Anthony, who had stood up, leaned over to run a finger across Hermione's cheek. Hermione shook her head, tiny droplets of blood flying everywhere. Fear and hatred shown in her eyes but, seeing as she was gagged, no words escaped. Anthony smiled.

"We have now reached the end of our torture," he murmured stepping back and grabbing something. "But I want you to know that I enjoyed screwing you over in every way possible." Hermione's eyes widened as Anthony held up a dagger with a black blade. Screams escaped her lips as she tried to put herself further away from him. Holding it up, he smiled. "Any last request?" Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she tried to put distance between her and Anthony.

The blade came down. Hermione screamed.

"_STUPEFY!"_ Anthony was blasted into the wall and came down heavily, unconscious. Draco strode in, pocketing his wand. He quickly untied Hermione, taking off the gag as well. Her eyes were wide, as she didn't move. He shrugged off his school robes and put them on her. She then looked up at him.

"Oh my God," she whispered and she threw her arms around his neck, sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. He set her down on the edge of the bed, holding up her face between his hands.

"I'm guessing I told you so just doesn't cut it," he grumbled and she smiled. He grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the door. "We have to get out of here," he whispered.

"He's unconscious," she pointed out. "He can't do anything."

"That hex doesn't work well on Anthony," Draco answered. "He'll be waking soon." A loud yell escaped the room and Draco began sprinting, Hermione right behind him. They dodged down a passageway and he pushed her behind a statue of a wizard, pressing himself against her so that they weren't seen. He looked out into the passageway and spotted Anthony. With the dagger in one hand and his wand in the other, his wrinkled clothes and disgruntled appearance did little to help calm them down.

"DRACO!" he roared, his eyes searching. "DRACO, YOU CAN'T HIDE HER FROM ME! I'LL FIND HER DRACO! BOTH OF YOU!" Draco glanced down at Hermione, who was shaking violently. She looked up at him and he turned away, fixing his eyes back on his twin. Anthony let out a low growl and turned down a different corridor, soon out of sight.

**10:58 p.m.**

"We can't stay here," Draco whispered, shifting his position so that he could see Hermione a little more clearly. She was rewrapping the robe around her, fiddling with the Head Badge. She gazed up at him.

"You think he's gone?" Draco shook his head.

"No, he's still out there. But he's going to come here, and if I guess correctly, he's probably waiting around the bend of this passageway." Hermione's eyes widened.

"You mean he knows where we are?"

"No, but he knows we're in this passageway somewhere and all he has to do is wait."

"Then why are we going?"

"The longer we wait, the more of a chance he has of coming up on us. We have to go." She nodded. He took her hand, glancing out into the dark passage. "There he is." The dimly lit passage suddenly fell into complete darkness. Hermione's grip on Draco's hand tightened. He pulled her out and raced out into the corridor, the Gryffindor in tow. The passageway lit up as several curses were flung at them, but Draco pulled Hermione out of the way of them all as they headed blindly up a flight of stairs.

"YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE, DRACO! I'LL HAVE HER IN THE END!" Draco whirled around, sending his own curses flying down the stairs. They clashed with Anthony's and the dungeons shook with the explosions.

**11:49 p.m.**

Hermione cursed at her stupidity. She now stood quite alone in an extremely dark corridor, panting for breath. She couldn't believe she had gotten separated from Draco. They had been creeping down one of the corridors when Anthony popped out of nowhere and he and Draco began to fight. Draco had pushed Hermione down one of the halls, telling her to keep going. She, of course, couldn't see a thing and had gotten herself inevitably lost.

Sighing, she pushed a strand of hair out of her face and continued down a hallway, her hands against the wall so she knew where to turn.

"Going somewhere?" came a cold voice. She froze, terror sweeping up her spine. Turning slowly, she came face to face with Anthony. Before she could scream, his hand was over her mouth. He slammed her into the wall.

"_Lumos,"_ he muttered and she could see him more clearly. He smiled, raising the dagger to her neck. "I'll enjoy this."

**11:53 p.m.**

Draco froze in his tracks, listening as bloodcurdling screams ricocheted off the walls.

"Hermione," he murmured. His heart gave a twist of pain and Draco was at a lost as to why. He took off down the hall, something telling him that he really didn't want to see what was at the end of it.

**11:58 p.m.**

Stopping suddenly, Draco saw a light in the corridor he had just turned onto.

"ANTHONY!" he roared. The light, which had been moving, stopped and laughter echoed around the dungeons.

"So you finally arrived, Draco," came the Gryffindor's cold voice. "Well, I think you'll find us all in a very good mood." As Draco's eyes adjusted to the dimness, he made out Hermione against the wall, being held up by Anthony. Anthony backed up, letting go of the young woman. There was a quiet 'oh' and Hermione slid down the wall, blood smeared in a line on the wall. She fell forward and lay still, making no movements. Draco approached, his heart giving a terrible jerk again and he wanted to know why. Dropping down beside her, he rolled her over so that she was lying on her back. Her eyes were closed and the robes she had borrowed from Draco were drenched in blood. He placed a hand on both sides of her face.

"Hermione," he whispered, searching her body for signs of life. "Hermione, listen to me. You have to get up. Please wake up…" He grabbed her wrist, ignoring the stabbing feeling in his chest. Nothing.

"No, Hermione get up." His voice was now sounding a little more desperate and Draco still didn't know why. He placed his cheek to hers; whispering into her ear, "Don't do this, Hermione. I know you're in there somewhere."

"How pathetic," Anthony muttered, dropping the dagger on the floor, the light not reflecting off of it, therefore losing itself in the dark. "Come now Draco, you of all people should know." Draco raised up his head, staring into his brother's eyes. Anthony grinned.

"You, Draco, know that you can't wake the dead!"

**A/n: Tragic, isn't it? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I bet all of you are just staring at the screen in utter amazement and all of you want to throw tomatoes or something a little harder at me, don't you? You're all probably asking yourselves, why kill off the absolute main character? Well, simple answer! You'll just have to wait and see! I think this has got to be the best chapter I've written! Didn't you all like the times and stuff? Thanks to:**

**Darkangel1690: **Ha! But I think you minded that it took this long for me to update this time, didn't you! You're friend reminds me of my sister! Glad you liked!

**Hermionegranger2007: **I was looking forward to reading your stories but now I have to wait! Well, I guess that's fair, seeing as I made you wait…Did you like my surprise ending?

**Becky red:** Aren't mine always cruel? (puffs out chest then gets hit by tomatoes) But sometimes I think they're to cruel…This wasn't even a chappie tease!

**ChocolateBubbles:** A cow? I was thinking something a little more repulsive, but, seeing as the **Thanks to**: must be censored, I won't say anything…yet! Yeah, I want them together faster to, but I like the way the story's going, don't you?

**LadyBlue Wolf: **Hey, I like poking people too! Never knew we had so much in common! But the Freddy gloves kind of throw me off a little…

**Mike tike tofu:** Don't we all! Thanks for reviewing!


	15. Pain of a Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, I just mess with the plot.**

Draco's heart must have stopped right then.

"Dead?" he breathed, not able to fully comprehend the meaning of the word. She couldn't be dead…she had been with him only a minute ago…dead?

It was like someone had stabbed him straight in the heart. A pain like nothing he had ever experienced before welled up inside of him. He couldn't breathe and his brain wasn't functioning correctly.

_What was this?_ He thought, trying to understand the reason for this sudden panic and overwhelming pain in his heart. Why did it hurt so much? He reached down, touching her rapidly cooling skin and suddenly, he just couldn't keep it down anymore.

**_He cried._**

The pain was too much for him. He pulled her up onto his lap, placing his lips to her forehead as he rocked back and forth, agony running through his veins.

"No…no…Hermione…" he groaned, feeling the tears stream down his pale skin. Anthony shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, Draco," he said. "Now, are my eyes deceiving me? Is Draco Lucius Malfoy, the tormentor of mankind, crying over a silly little Mudblood? Come, come, this can't be happening?"

"Make it stop…" Draco moaned. "Make it stop…" Anthony raised an eyebrow.

"Now, what must I stop, my dear brother?"

"The pain…make it go away…just make it stop…" A wicked smile curled on Anthony's face.

"You brought this upon yourself when you refused to leave her alone after she left you for me," he explained cruelly. "Had you left her alone, she would still be here. But you were too stupid to listen and obey the words of our father and had to save this Mudblood."

"She didn't deserve to die," Draco hissed. Anthony rolled his eyes.

"Neither did the rest of them, but, then again, you didn't deserve them. So it comes out fair in the end."

"She wasn't like the rest of them…"

"Why's th…" Comprehension dawned on Anthony and he realized why Draco was feeling pain. "You've never loved anything before, have you Draco? That's why you're feeling this way." He leaned against the wall, smirking. Draco glared at him threw pain filled eyes.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Draco, do you remember when we went back to Malfoy Manor after our third years? Father took us to one of the rural Muggle villages for Muggle Hunting. We were walking down that alley when we spotted that couple, you know, the tallish boy and his girlfriend. Do you remember that?" When Draco made no comment, Anthony continued. "Well, we tortured them for about half an hour until you got bored and just killed off the boy. Do you remember the girl's reaction?"

"How could I forget?" Draco spat. "She tried to wake him for a few minutes and when she realized he was dead, she began to scream at the top of her lungs. Then, she cried over his body. Then I killed her too." Anthony smiled coldly.

"Yes, you did. But do you realize why she acted that way? She was in love with the man. So she felt pain. Just like you are feeling pain over a worthless piece of trash." Draco was on his feet in a second, wand out.

"She's not trash," he growled, his hand shaking with rage. Anthony's lip curled contemptuously.

"What is she then, Draco?" he sneered. "She was absolutely rubbish! What good is it to have Mudbloods running around? Besides, why should you, a man who's killed people in cold blood, care if this piece of shit was lying dead on the ground?" Draco had dropped his wand, sliding to the floor, his back and head resting against the wall next to Hermione's body. His hands came over his face as he began to cry again. Anthony smirked.

"It's nice doing business with you, Draco." With that, he leaned down, snapping the ruby necklace off of her neck. "I think I'll be needing this again." And then he left.

Draco let his mind wander, trying to get his mind off of the pain in his heart.

"_DRACO!"_

He could have prevented this…

"_Draco, help me! DRACO!"_

He could have saved her…

_Blood dripped down the stairs as he watched the blade fly down the dark staircase, the light of his wand making it shine, even as it went deeper into the darkness of the dungeons. _

He could have…wait…

Draco lifted up his head, squinting around in the gloom of the corridor.

_Where is it?_ He thought, running his hands along the floor.

"Shit," he muttered, swiftly moving his hand from the sharp blade. Glancing at his bleeding hand, he grasped the handle, holding the dagger into the light of the torch on the wall.

"Damn…" he muttered. This wasn't the same blade from Kirsten's death. This was something different.

Draco turned to Hermione's body, searching.

"Merlin…"

* * *

Ginny gasped, pulling away from Harry's kiss just as Blaise opened the door to the Room of Requirement. A cold look passed over Blaise and he scowled. 

"Weasley," he spat. Then he turned to Harry. "Scarhead." Harry made a move for his wand, but Ginny placed herself in between both of them.

"Stop!" she cried. "Both of you…" Blaise sneered at her and turned on his heel, storming out. Glancing at Harry, Ginny took off after him.

"Blaise! Blaise, please wait!" The Slytherin turned on her suddenly, grabbing her arm and forcing her into the wall.

"What the hell do you want?" he growled. Her mouth opened and closed, but no sound exited. He shook his head. "Damn it, Weasel!"

"I love Harry," she blurted out, her mouth snapping shut when she realized what she had said. His grip on her loosened considerably.

"What?" he asked softly, the coldness gone. She took a deep breath, holding her head high.

"I love Harry, Blaise," she said again. His eyes narrowed.

"Liar," he hissed.

"No, I'm not." He stepped closer to her.

"You don't love him."

"Blaise, don't do anything irrational."

"You've never loved him…"

"Blaise, please…"

"You don't love him…"

"You can't tell me who I will and will not love, Blaise!" she snapped, pulling away from him. "I won't be told what to do with my life."

"Then stop listening to _them_ and listen to yourself for just one second!" he shouted, pointing down the hall in the direction of Gryffindor Common room. "If you don't want people telling you what to do, then why did you listen to your damn family and those damn Gryffindors when I asked you to marry me?"

"STOP!" she screamed, and then she slapped him. "I hate you," she spat. "I hate you and I wish you'd just go away and leave me alone!" He grabbed her arm and she fought him. But it didn't matter to him. He needed to know.

His lips crushed hers and she broke into tears. Her arms were around his neck and she pulled him closer, needing him, loving him. He pulled her closer, wrapping one arm around her as the other moved through her scarlet hair.

When they finally pulled apart, they were breathless. She stared into his dark eyes, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I…Blaise I ne…I don't know what I was doing..." He leaned forward, his cheek next to hers as he took in her cinnamon smell. "My father…the twins…Charlie and Bill…mother, Percy and Ron…" she then laughed softly, "my uncles and aunts and even some of the people at the Ministry…I wouldn't have…I should have…oh Blaise." She gazed up at him, biting her lip. He smiled.

"Ginny, can I ask you something?" She rested her head on his chest.

"Anything." She could hear his heart beating calmly through his robes.

"Will you marry me?" She giggled and looked up at him.

"Why should I?" He frowned.

"Because I love you." He leaned down and kissed her softly. She smiled into it.

"If I say yes, will you keep kissing me like this?" He laughed and spun her around. Then, setting her down, he pulled out a small velvet box. Handing it to her, Blaise leaned in so that his mouth was next to her ear.

"This one's for you," he whispered. She opened it and gasped.

"Blaise," she breathed. It was a sparkling diamond engagement ring with the inscription _This One's For You_ on it. Tears spilled down the front of her robes as she snapped the box closed. He frowned, cupping her chin in his hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Nothing's wrong," she murmured, resting her head on his chest. "Everything's right."

"BLAISE!" The couple jerked around to see the Slytherin Prince sprinting down the corridor towards them. "BLAISE!"

"Damn it, Draco!" Blaise hissed. "Do you want to wake up the whole school?" Skidding to a stop, he grabbed Blaise's arm, squeezing hard.

"Don't play with me, Blaise! She's dead." Blaise's eyes widened as Ginny looked from one to the other.

"Who's dead?" she asked, fearing the answer. Draco glanced at her and she realized that his eyes were red from crying. "Oh God, no…" Draco had no time for this.

"Blaise, I need you to come with me!" With that, he turned and took off down the corridor, Blaise and Ginny doing everything to keep up.

Draco stopped outside one of the classroom doors. Opening it, he entered it slowly, heading over to the teacher's desk. Blaise and Ginny stopped as soon as they entered.

"No…" Ginny gasped. "Hermione…" Blaise pulled her to him as she began to sob. Hermione's body lay limp on the desk, her right arm hanging off the edge. Draco sat down next to her, staring at her through dim eyes.

"When?" Blaise asked.

"About an hour ago," Draco grumbled. Blaise's eyes narrowed, spotting the dagger next to the body.

"Draco, that dagger…"

"I know Blaise." Draco sighed. "I just can't figure out why."

"Draco, there isn't a why. Anthony picked up a dagger, trying to kill her. There isn't a why. She's dead Draco. You can't change that."

"Something isn't right…" Letting go of Ginny, Blaise stormed over, grabbing Draco by the shoulders.

"Of course there's nothing right! She's fucking dead! There isn't anything else! Why can't you except that?"

"Because I won't except the fact that I let her die!" Draco roared, shoving Blaise's hands off of himself. "I won't except that and I never will! You don't get it, do you? I could have prevented this, but I was too stupid to put down my own family pride and importance to tell her what would happen. Don't you tell me I have to except that!" Tears had fallen and, getting up, he walked to the window, closing his eyes to the pain.

"Blaise…" Blaise turned to see Ginny swaying on her feet, her hand over her mouth. "Blaise…" He caught her before she hit the floor. His eyes met Draco's. A pained expression on his face, Draco sank to the floor, crying again.

* * *

Brightness greeted the now open eyes. It was overbearing. 

_Tone it down, could you?_

The lights went out, complete darkness taking over.

_Ok…maybe you could leave a little of them on…_

Now it was perfectly lit.

_That's great! Now, where am I?_

The area seemed to go on forever, a vast expanse of empty space.

_Ok…bad question. I'm in the middle of nowhere…Shit…_

One of the lights went out.

_Come on, guys! Please don't turn off the lights!_

A few more went out.

_This is totally unfair!_

There was now only one light on.

_Please don't!_

The flickered.

_Don't do this! You can't go out!_

The light continued to flicker…

**A/n: Thanks to:**

**Spiritedwings:** Thanks! I love it too!

**Ice Witch101: **Yeah, that chappie was great! I liked it the most!

**becky red:** Hey! No marrying the stories until after their done!

**ladyBlue Wolf:** NO! I like the gloves, I just said they threw me off a little bit, that's all! LOVE the gloves! And, I love rambling reviewers, just so you know!

**Nikkie:** Nothing funny, I just like talent! (Moulin Rouge) I'm glad you like my works!

**Crookshanks: **Wow. That's all I got to say…DAMN! I'm so glad you love my story, and I'm terribly sorry for killing off your mistress, but it was necessary! I'm in love with my Draco Malfoy! I just want to…well, this has to be censored, so I won't write nothing…but you gotta know what I'm talking about!


	16. Cold

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it at this point?**

Draco sat in the seat next to the bed that held Hermione's body. He was alone in the room, though there was a massive crowd of students outside struggling to get a glimpse of them. He was slouching considerably, a scowl on his face as he gave the students a threatening look.

Dumbledore pushed his way in, Professors Snape and McGonagall following him. Draco eyed them moodily.

"So what's the verdict?" he asked sarcastically. "Am I to be sent to Azkaban in chains?"

"Hold your tongue, Draco," Snape snapped. Madam Pomfrey, who had just come in, hurried over, a pained expression on her face.

"I don't believe it, Albus," she said. "How could anyone one…" She couldn't finish her statement. Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

"Mr. Malfoy, your father has been informed of your activities-"

"Figures," Draco grumbled. Dumbledore gave him a stern look and he kept quiet.

"Your brother will join us shortly." Draco stood, hands clenched.

"I don't want him in here," he hissed. McGonagall frowned.

"I will not have this behavior," she snapped. "Until everything is sorted out, you will just have to tolerate what's going on."

"What's to sort out?" Draco yelled. "He KILLED her! How hard is it to figure that out?"

"MR. MALFOY" Dumbledore boomed. "I am not accustomed to yelling at students, but you have driven me to it! Now, please keep comments like that to yourself until they are necessary!" Draco grumbled under his breath, sinking reluctantly back into his seat.

* * *

There were now three lights on. 

_That's a lot better. Now, could you please tell me where the heck I am?_

One of the lights flickered, but stayed on.

_This really isn't funny! _

The light started to blink, turning off and on, off and on.

_Stop it! I'm being serious, this isn't a game!_

The blinking continued.

_Alright! I've had enough! Come out and fight me, you bastard with the light switch!_

The light went completely out.

_I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! Just, you know, stop blinking the damn lights._

One light came back on and another sputtered…

* * *

Ginny sat in the Gryffindor Common room, staring into the fire. The portrait door opened and she stood, her heart beating a million times a second. 

"Mother," she greeted. Molly Weasley stormed in, her husband, Arthur, not far behind. Every other Weasley followed after, with Harry coming in with Ron and the twins. Ginny swallowed hard, her heart in her throat.

"Ginerva Weasley, how dare you!" screeched her mother, her face as red as her hair. Ginny backed up.

"Mama, let me expla-"

"We told you not to except an offer of marriage from that boy!" shouted Arthur, absolutely livid. "We told you, but you ignored us!"

"Dad, please-"

"Ginny, he's a Slytherin!" Bill yelled.

"He's no good!" chimed in the twins.

"STOP!" she screamed. She glared at them. "Stop telling me what he is and what he isn't! It doesn't matter what you think because it's my choice! Stop telling me how to live my life when it's not yours to live!"

"Ginny, listen to me," Ron said, stepping forward. "It's Blaise Zambini we're talking about! Do you know anything about him? He was in Azkaban at age six for torturing Muggles! Six! Ginny, he's been in front of the Ministry more times then there are hairs on your head!"

"I DON'T CARE!" she screamed, tears in her eyes. "Don't you guys get it? I love him! I LOVE HIM! Why shouldn't I marry him if I'm in love with him? I don't care what he's done are what he will do! He loves me and I love him! That should be enough for you!"

* * *

_It's kind of cold here…_

There were seven lights on.

_Is there any heat in this place?_

Six.

_Sorry I asked…hey! How did I get here?_

Twelve lights.

_Not the answer I was looking for, but better than nothing._

Eleven…

* * *

Draco backed into a corner, hand on his wand as he eyed his father talk to Dumbledore. 

"Could I have a moment with him?" Lucius asked. Nodding, the headmaster left the small room. Lucius turned to his seventeen-year-old son, the fake smile he had been wearing gone.

"So my son's been fucking a Mudblood, huh?" he hissed. Draco's eyes narrowed, but he made no effort to state his thoughts. Lucius' lip curled in disgust. "How degrading, to have to stoop so low as to screw something that grows in the gutter, Draco. How awful it must have felt!" Lucius shook his head, fingering his wand. "What amazes me is the fact that you didn't do it once, but have been fucking the Mudblood since the beginning of your sixth year! My God, Draco! Have you know pride? I told you that I would not tolerate this! I warned you yet you ignored me…well, let us hope you will not ignore my warnings after our little lesson."

* * *

Eight…twenty…two…four…one hundred…one… _Why is it so cold?_

Twenty…ninety five…one flickering…flickering…

_Please don't go out…_

**A/n: Yeah, I know! Short chappie! But everything will make itself known in the next chappie, I swear! Thanks to:**

**Crookshanks:** Well, you'll just have to wait! I'll talk to everyone about that further down!

**your an idiot:** Um…Could you be a little more specific…I think I'm entitled to know why I should, as you so eloquently put it, 'go die'. Please reply telling me why I need to die…

**becky red:** Like I said with Crookshanks, please read further down!

**darkangel1690:** To answer for chappie 14: It's a good thing that I have great cliffhangers, isn't it! Chappie 15: Please read further below!

**ladyBlue Wolf:** For rambling, that was really REALLY good! I'm impressed!

**Ok, there has been a question that every reviewer, with the exception of ladyBlue Wolf, has asked. I am going to tell you this:**

**HERMIONE IS DEAD! There is no question about that! She is dead. Period.**

**I will not elaborate on Kirsten's death any further then the next chappie, so WAIT! Please (gotta be nice…)**

**Do not ask about the last chappie tease because everything comes to those who wait! For all you people know, Draco could just be dreaming that up…OOPS, my bad…**

**Lord, I swear if anyone asks about the lights…**

**I'll make my statement again, HERMIONE IS DEAD!**

**READ AND REVIEW! **


	17. See no evil, Speak no evil, Hear no evil

**Disclaimer: J.K. has a receipt for it, I just got permission to totally mess up her plot. (grins evilly)**

Ginny had left the common room, her family following her, still berating her. She needed to get away from them and turned a corner, running smack dab into someone.

"Ginny?" She looked up to see Blaise looking down at her, a puzzled expression on his face. Glancing behind her, she grabbed his arm and dragged him quickly into a classroom, closing the door behind them. Blaise stared at her, frowning. He touched her cheeks.

"You're cold," he said, his voice concerned. Her eyes closed at his touch, putting her hands over his, holding them to her cheeks. He smiled and leaned in, kissing her forehead softly. She laid her head on his chest, breathing in deeply. Blaise ran his dark fingers through her hair, watching her skeptically.

"What did your parents say?" he asked. She was silent for a while. Then,

"They want your blood, Blaise." He laughed.

"Like I haven't heard that before."

"Blaise?"

"Yes, love?"

"Is it true you killed Muggles when you were six?" He pulled away from her, staring into her eyes.

"Who told you that?"

"Ron."

"Do you believe him?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't. He may hate you, but he's not a liar." Blaise walked over to the window, arms folded over his chest.

"Yeah, I killed a few muggles. I went to Azkaban for a year. I've also been in front of the Ministry thirty times in the last three years for Muggle hunting and torturing. Did he tell you about that, Ginny? Or did he tell you about the time I tortured my father to death at age 3 or when I threw a puppy into a muggle blender and hit the on button?" He turned to Ginny. "Did he tell you about those moments, because I'm sure I didn't."

"Why?" she asked, looking horrified. He smiled grimly.

"Getting second thoughts, aren't we?" he asked her, turning back to the window. "Why? My childhood was what I gave others. Torture. I, like Draco, had to find another way of making people understand what we were going through besides just telling them."

"And you didn't think it was important to tell me this!" she screamed at him. He was next to her in a flash.

"Why the hell do you think I didn't tell you?" he hissed, his face deathly close to hers. "Because I knew that if you ever found out, you'd leave."

"You promised me you'd tell me EVERYTHING!" she screamed, slapping him. He grabbed her arm, twisting it painfully behind her back and kissing her. Pulling away, he glared at her.

"I told you everything," he growled. "I told you everything I thought you needed to know and that's all I was ever going to do. Don't you criticize me for what I did in the past." Ginny turned away from him, tears in her eyes. Sighing, he released her and touched her face tenderly.

"Ginny," he said softly. "Red. I'm sorry. I…I don't want to lose you just because of something I did in the past." She looked up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly.

"I didn't want to lose you." Black and white melted together as their lips came together.

* * *

Draco had just been thrown into the wall when the door opened. He looked up to see Anna come in, two tall men in cloaks behind her.

"Get out of here, Anna!" he yelled at her, but before she could move, the door was magically locked and Anna was pulled over to where Lucius stood.

"Ah, the little girl who I've been waiting for," he said, looking at the small child.

"Dwaco!" she cried, trying to get away from Lucius. Lucius grabbed the struggling child by the arm.

"LET HER GO!" Draco roared, leaping over the toppled desk. The two men grabbed him, keeping him back. "LET HER GO, LUCIUS! SHE HAS NO PART IN THIS!" Lucius merely smiled wickedly, wand up.

"_Crucio!"_

"ANNA!" Draco roared as the little girl screamed, twisting and writhing on the ground in absolute pain. The pain was back again and it was becoming worse with every scream uttered from his sister's mouth. "Lucius, please," he begged. "Stop it! You'll kill her!" The wand lowered and the small child lay gasping and sobbing on the floor. Lucius looked shocked.

"Is Draco Lucius Malfoy _begging_ for human life?" he asked, stunned at the behavior of his son. "_Begging_?"

"Let her go, Lucius," Draco growled. "She's not part of this. Only you and I!" Lucius' eyes narrowed.

"_Avada Kadavra!_"

"ANNA!" Breaking free of the two men, Draco caught the tiny body in his arms before it hit the floor. His breathing stopped and his heart was now gone.

"Two things taken away from you," Lucius said, tucking away his wand. "I think that is enough punishing for now." With that, he left with the two men, leaving Draco to cry over the small body of his most beloved sibling.

* * *

There was now only one light and it was blinking.

_Don't do this!_

The light continued to blink.

_I can't! You can't do this to me!_

The light began to sputter, the darkness creeping in around it.

_I can't! Don't turn off the light! Don't do this! You can't let the dark come in!_

The light was becoming dim.

_I need more time! Please!_

The darkness was very overwhelming, the light barely visible.

_Please! I need more time! Give me more time!_

The light flickered, barely visible…

* * *

Draco sat on the rock by the lake, his face expressionless. No more could he cry over things lost. There was no point anymore. Everything he had ever loved was gone. Closing his eyes, Draco thought back to the day when his life began to deteriorate…

_Storming down the halls of Malfoy Manor, Draco's facial expression was one that would make you cringe. Taking the stairs two at a time, he soon found himself in the dungeons. Even though this was his favorite place to get away from life of the Malfoy Manor, he didn't have time this trip. He shoved open the first door, instinct telling him this was the room._

"_Kirsten," he hissed. His ex pulled away from his twin, eyes wide with shock._

"_Draco!" she gasped. Anthony looked annoyed._

"_Draco," he growled. Glancing at his brother, Draco glared at Kirsten._

"_Get dressed, you're leaving now," he snapped. Kirsten frowned._

"_I'm not your girlfriend anymore, Draco," she stated. "I can do what I want."_

"_Yeah, but not with Anthony, now get dressed. I won't tell you again."_

"_Draco, are you jealous?" Anthony asked as Kirsten stood from the couch. Draco blanched, visibly disgusted._

"_Jealous?" he spat. "My dear brother, you know me incapable of jealousy. However, I will not tolerate you taking what used to belong to me." Kirsten straightened from picking up her shirt._

"_Oh, so now you owned me?" she asked, disbelief in her voice. "I can't believe you, Draco!"_

"_That's why we broke up, remember?" Draco snapped back, not in the mood for arguments. She stuck her tongue out at him, gathered her stuff and followed him as he walked away from the door. There were several swift movements and the next thing Draco heard was his name being screamed out. _

"_DRACO! Draco, help me! DRACO!" He turned and watched with no emotion on his face as she slipped lifeless to the ground. Anthony glared at him._

"_I'd keep this to myself," he said, tossing the dagger behind his back. Draco frowned, glancing back at Kirsten's body on the floor. Blood dripped down the stairs as he watched the blade fly down the dark staircase, the light of his wand making it shine, even as it went deeper into the darkness of the dungeons. _

Again, Draco frowned. Something about the two identical deaths seemed different.

"_She's dead, Draco."_

Why was there something different about the two deaths?

"_Draco, there isn't a why."_

He could have saved them both.

"_You can't change that."_

Something was missing.

"_There isn't anything else!"_

Something he had overlooked.

"_She's fucking dead!"_

Something that wasn't right.

"_Of course there's anything right!"_

Something that was there but he couldn't see it.

"_Why can't you accept that?"_

He couldn't see…because it wasn't there?

_But there is something there, you just can't see it._

It was there, but he couldn't see it? What couldn't he see that was there…he couldn't see it because it wasn't there…but it was there…there but invisible, maybe?

…_The light not reflecting off of it, therefore itself in the dark…_ _making it shine, even as it went deeper into the darkness of the dungeons…_

"What can't be found unless sought after?" he asked himself, turning back to the castle with an intense look in his eyes. "So…"

**A/n: OOOOOHHHHH! What's he gonna say? You'll just have to wait! This is such a brutal cliffhanger, wasn't it? But I did it because of the lack of reviews… Thanks to:**

**Spiritedwings:** Well, you'll just have to see, won't you? And I bet you're probably hitting your head even harder asking yourself, 'what has she written?'

**Ice Witch101:** I assure you, Hermione is dead. She is very, very, very dead. I killed her off, and she's dead.

**I really wasn't joking when I told you she's dead, people. I'm not pulling you leg or anything. Hermione's dead.**


	18. Anen Morgus

**Disclaimer: Not mine…**

Draco shot up the slope and into the castle. Glancing into the Great Hall, he skidded to a stop. Entering, he moved through the crowd and stopped in front of the platform that held her. She was wearing clean school robes now and her wand was in her hands. People around were quiet, wondering silently what Draco Malfoy was doing here. Backing up, he took off again, heading down the dungeons stairs.

* * *

The area began to shake as darkness crept in.

_I need more time!_

It was as an earthquake as the blackness became almost complete…

* * *

Draco whipped out his wand.

"_Lumos!"_ he whispered. Light lit up the dark corridor he traveled down. Where was it? He dodged into a room and stared. There it was. Walking forward, he picked it up.

_What now?_ He thought. Closing his eyes, he searched his mind for lessons long learned from his mother when he was younger. Things he had been taught. Sprinting out of the room, he ran up the stairs and back into the Great Hall.

* * *

Almost complete…

_Don't do this! I can't leave!_

* * *

Shoving past startled students, he made his way to the platform.

"_Enes Anen Morgus Soulius Aleina!"_

The blade came down. Someone screamed. All was then silent.

"Draco?"

* * *

Ginny pulled away from Blaise just as the door opened and Bill and the twins stepped in.

"Ginny, go outside," Bill hissed, fingering his wand. Ginny glanced at Blaise, who shrugged, pulling out his own wand. Giving him a swift kiss, she left the room. Closing the door behind her, she found herself facing her mother.

"Hey, mum," she greeted.

"Ginerva Weasley, what the hell has gotten into you?"

"Whatever hasn't gotten into you! Would you please stop yelling?"

"Don't you talk to me that way! After everything I've done for you, this is how you repay me! By getting engaged with that, that, that boy!"

"Mum-"

"What do you think you're getting yourself into?"

"MUM!" Ginny had had enough. "I don't care! I don't care! Who cares if he's been in Azkaban or not? The past doesn't matter to me! I love him and that's all that should matter! I never cared and neither should you!" She started laughing. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you! I should never have rejected him in the beginning! But, because I was so wrapped up in what you and dad and the rest of my family had to say, I didn't pay attention to what my heart was telling me! I just had an interesting insight into myself. I'm CRAZY for listening to you! Just leave me alone and stop bothering me about who I can and cannot marry!"

"Wow, did you even take a breath during that?" Blaise asked as he opened the door. Bill and the twins exited, all looking rather angry. Not even stopping to talk, they headed down the hall. Blaise nodded down the other way towards the Great Hall. "Come on, Red." Giving her mother one last glance, Ginny followed Blaise down the corridor.

Entering the Great Hall, they noticed at once the uproar. Spotting Dean and Seamus, they walked over.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked. Dean glanced at them, looking rather shocked.

"He came in…I don't know what possessed him to do it…he just stabbed her…I don't know what the hell he was thinking…"

"Who?" Blaise asked.

"Draco freaking Malfoy just came in here and stabbed Hermione!"

"WHAT!"

"I'm serious, he just rushed in, said a bunch of words and stabbed her with that dagger over there." He pointed to the platform, which was now empty. There, shining in the light of the Hall, was a dagger. Blaise frowned.

"Where's Draco?" he asked.

"He's being held in the infirmary," Seamus said. "Hermione's body is up there too." Blaise walked over to the platform and grabbed the dagger. Then he and Ginny rushed up to the Hospital Wing. Entering the room, they immediately spotted Draco sitting in one of the beds, blood on his hands. Walking over, Blaise squatted in front of him, holding up the dagger. Draco, who's eyes had been closed, opened them and stared at the dagger.

"Draco, what is this?" Blaise asked. Ginny frowned. What kind of question was that?

"That's an _Anen Morgus_ dagger," Draco mumbled. "Keeper of the Dead it translates. _Enes Anen Morgus Soulius Aleina_ translates to '_Destroy the Keeper of the Dead so souls set free'_. Obviously, no one believes me."

"Draco, this blade was black," Blaise persisted. Draco looked up at him.

"Yes, Blaise. Yes it was." Ginny stared at Draco.

"Draco, where is Hermione?" Draco smiled.

"Who knows? As soon as they brought the body up here, it vanished, just like that!" He snapped his fingers to emphasize the point.

"Do you know where it is?" Draco shook his head, getting up and walking to the door. Looking up and down the hall for teachers, he motioned for the couple to follow him as he headed for the Head Tower. Giving the password, Draco frowned, as the portrait door didn't open.

"Unity," Draco growled again but the portrait merely shook its head.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you in," said the lion.

"Why?" asked Draco, who was beginning to pull out his wand.

"A young man came and got rid of that password. It's been changed. I can't let you in without the new password."

"Look, I'm Head Boy! Whoever changed the password isn't a Head, therefore you have to let me in."

"I'm sorry, but I already let the Head Boy in." Draco froze.

"You what?"

"Already let the Head Boy in." Suddenly, a scream erupted from inside and Ginny's eyes grew wide.

"Draco, is it just me, or did that sound like-"

"DRACO! DRACO, HELP ME!"

"Hermione?" Ginny finished. Draco pulled out his wand, patience gone.

"I'm going to count to three, and then I'm going to blow open the door. If this portrait door isn't open when I get to three, I'll make sure Filch can't find you if he searched every painting in this castle. One…"

"Now you listen to me!" started the lion.

"Two…"

"Alright, alright!" The portrait door swung open and Draco rushed in, Ginny and Blaise behind him. Stopping, Draco glared up the stairs at Anthony, who was smirking down at him.

"Where is she, Anthony?" he hissed. Anthony smiled widely. Taking out his wand, he waved it.

"Behold, Draco, I give you…" He pointed beside him. "Hermione Granger." A veil appeared and, whipping it off, Anthony smiled. "Alive and screaming."

"DRACO!"

**A/n: Thanks to:**

**ladyBlue Wolf:** Yes well...um...I feel...sorry for you...(-: Really, a wet noodle can hurt! Trust me...I feel your pain! ...(-:

**Ice Witch101:** Yeah I know, but don't worry, Draco's troubles haven't ended yet.

**spiritedwings:** Um, if you have a headache, then my only suggestion is that you stop banging your head. And I doubt that even with a potion you'll be able to find me. I'm in a place not many people would think about looking!

**darkangel1690:** Yes, you asked very politely! I won't get a chance to get to your story for a while, since school is starting again and There are a few things that are going on right now that are going to enable be to update as quickly as I want to.

**As I was saying, Don't expect frequent updates! You'll get them probably once a week! gasp I know! School is starting again and as we reach the end of the quarter, homework is getting worse and worse, so please don't get mad if I don't get one in at all this week! I love all my reviewers and hope to see old and new ones soon! God Bless!**


	19. For You, I Will

**Disclaimer: It belongs to J.K. Only the plot and new characters belong to me.**

Draco almost dropped his wand at the sight before him.

"Hermione," he whispered.

Her body was covered with cuts and bruises and blood smeared every inch of her. Her hands were bound behind her and she was on her knees. Her clothes were shreds and her hair was a mess. But it was her eyes that frightened Draco the most. Every time he had seen her in a bad situation, they had been full of hatred, anger, determination and/or defiance. But these eyes he looked into were not full of any one of them. These eyes he stared into were full of absolute fear. And it scared him.

"Draco!" came the plea again. Ginny was shaking and Blaise had his wand out as well.

"Let her go!" Draco growled. Anthony smiled ruthlessly as he yanked Hermione to her feet by her hair.

"Do you know what this is, Draco?" he asked his brother, nuzzling Hermione's neck. "This is a whore. Do you know what we do with whores?" He pulled out a dagger and placed it under Hermione's chin. "We kill them. Trust me, brother. This is a real blade that I hold."

"Draco!" Hermione screamed, the blade pressing closer to her skin.

"This is between you and me, Anthony!" Draco yelled. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"On the contrary, Draco, she has everything to do with this. You see, she is what lies between you and me. If I were to get rid of her, then I could easily get rid of you." Suddenly, things were coming into place for Draco.

"You knew about the knife, that's why you didn't try to kill me that night when you took her soul. She was still partially alive. You wanted to see me suffer and then see if I could actually figure the whole thing out. She's the only thing that's keeping you from killing me." Anthony grinned.

"Good. Now you are catching on, little brother. If I can't kill you straight off because you still have something to live for. But if this bitch is dead, then you're nothing. And you're an easy target." A drop of blood fell off the blade tip as Hermione gasped. "Now, say goodbye, again, to the Mudblood."

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Draco shouted and both Anthony and Hermione were blown back into the wall. Hermione wriggled away from Anthony and scooted away as Anthony rose to his feet, anger shining in his eyes.

"Fine, Draco," he growled. "We'll play your way. _Crucio!"_ Draco dodged it as Blaise and Ginny fled the room, taking off down the corridor for Dumbledore's office.

"_Inferno!"_

"_Impedimenta!"_

"_Crucio!"_

"_Furunculous!"_

"_Suffatem!"_

"_Crucio!"_

"_Impedimenta!"_

"_Avada Kadavra!"_

Hermione screamed as Draco narrowly missed the killing curse. Both boys were in the common room now. Draco raised his wand to utter another curse when he froze. Hermione screamed.

"DRACO!" Anthony smiled.

"You didn't see that coming, did you Draco?" Draco sank to the ground as Hermione, who had gotten the rope around her hands undone, scrambled down the stairs. Anthony grabbed her before she reached him, though.

"Let me go!" she pleaded, tears running down her face. "Please…"

"Come, I think I have better uses for you now," he growled. As he began to drag her back up the stairs, she started to scream.

"Draco!" she cried, struggling futilely to free herself. "Draco, don't do this! You promised me! You promised you wouldn't leave me! Don't do this Draco! Please don't let him take me like this!" Draco closed his eyes, struggling to breathe as his hand clutched the handle of the dagger sticking out of his chest. "DRACO!" His breathing was shallow as he let go of the handle. The pain was indescribable. "Please, don't do this!" Her voice grew faint as a new voice entered the common room.

"Draco, we came with…DRACO!" Opening his eyes, he squinted. Everything was hazy, except for the red blur that was now sitting next to him. But what did he care? The pain was worse.

"Leave me alone," he breathed, closing his eyes. "Leave it in…"

"No! Where is Hermione!"

"I couldn't save her…he took her away…" To him, the darkness behind his eyelids seemed to be getting darker.

"Stay with me, Draco! You can't just stop now!"

"Le…just go…" Her voice rang in his ears, even if it wasn't ringing around the castle anymore.

_You promised you wouldn't leave me…let me go…don't let him take me like this…_

Over and over again, it played in his fading mind, like a broken record player he couldn't turn off.

_Draco…you promised me…leave me…let me go…_

"DRACO!"

Suddenly, the pain didn't matter. The dagger in his chest didn't matter. What mattered was her. She mattered and he wasn't going to lose her again.

Struggling to his feet, Draco stumbled up the stairs, ignoring the dagger that still protruded from his chest. Ginny and Blaise were behind him, Harry and Ron following. Gritting his teeth, Draco shoved his door violently, watching it fly open.

"_Avada Kadavra!_"

Fourteen pairs of eyes watched. Seven bodies froze. Three mouths gasped. Two screamed. Two bodies fell to the floor.

* * *

Ginny climbed the stairs, Blaise beside her. Staying silent, they walked down the hall and arrived at the infirmary. Pushing open the door, Blaise followed Ginny in. Striding down the aisle, the couple stopped at a bed. Ginny sat down in the chair near the bed, Blaise sitting down on the next bed.

"How are you?" Ginny asked.

"Fine," Hermione answered, sitting up in bed. Her bandages had been removed, with only a few scars left. On the table next to her bed, a tray of potions lay empty. Ginny cocked her head.

"Are you sure? You've been through quite an ordeal." Hermione smiled wanly.

"I'm fine, Ginny!" she insisted. "I'll be out of here soon! Madam Pomfrey said so." Blaise nodded.

"See, Red," he told his fiancé. "She's all right, just like I told you."

"That's not what you said in the Great Hall," Ginny grumbled and Hermione laughed as Blaise scowled.

"Why don't you all shut up," growled a voice. Hermione's smile fell from her face as she turned to the bed on the other side of the infirmary.

"What are you so angry about?" she snarled. "I thought you'd be glad I was so messed up."

"I am. But if you keep making all that noise, then I'll have to find another reason for putting you in here." Hermione glared.

"If you try anything, I'll-" A harsh laugh erupted from the sheets.

"You'll what, Mudblood? Why don't you just go to hell."

"Assholes first." There was a flash of movement and Hermione found herself staring at the business end of a wand.

"I swear, Mudblood. If I have to hear any more of your shit, I'll kill you myself. It'd do a lot of people a favor."

"You wouldn't," she hissed.

"Why do you assume that?" She pushed down the wand, all anger gone from her face.

"You wouldn't kill the person you saved."

Draco's eyes flashed and he returned to his bed.

* * *

Smiling at the familiar banter of the Gryffindor House table, Hermione piled food on her plate. Many people came up, hugging her and saying how shocked, amazed, and thankful that she was back. She had burst into tears at one point, but dried them quickly.

"Glad to have you back, Hermione," Harry said, hugging her tightly. She smiled.

"I've been gone way too long," she said, pushing her food around. Her eyes scanned the Great Hall, taking in memories that she had lost.

"Hey! Isn't that Malfoy's owl?" came Ron's voice. Hermione looked up and watched Judas land neatly in front of her plate. Reaching over, she untied the note attached to Judas' leg. He nipped her fingers and took off. Opening the letter, she read,

_Granger,_

_We need to talk. Please meet me in the Astronomy Tower after dinner. It's important._

_Malfoy_

"What did he want?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed, folding the note and tucking it into her robe pocket.

"He wants to talk to me after dinner," she told them. Both boys were silent as they exchanged looks. Then Ron nodded.

"I think you should," he said. Hermione's eyes widened.

"What?" Harry smiled.

"Go talk to him, Hermione," he said. "After all, he saved your life." Hermione sighed again.

* * *

Climbing the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, Hermione pushed open the door. Draco turned around, leaning his back against the balcony railing.

"I didn't know if you would actually show," he said, watching her close the door behind her.

"Make this fast, Draco," she snapped. "I want to go to bed soon." He sighed, turning back to the balcony. She frowned and walked out onto the balcony, breathing in the crisp night air. "Draco…" He didn't look at her.

"Listen, Hermione," he mumbled. "These last few months have been the worst in my life. Everyday I woke up and I realized that I would never be able to wake up with you next to me." He paused there, sighing again. "I talked to Ginny and Blaise over the course of you being with Anthony and I realized something that I had never realized before. I had lied to myself ever since we started dating. I had made myself believe that this relationship would evolve by itself."

"Draco, you used me," she hissed. "You made yourself believe that because you wanted to cover up the fact that you never gave a damn about me."

"I made myself believe that because I had to cover the fact that I cared about you," he snapped, turning to her. She gave him a look of disbelief.

"You never cared about me," she accused. "You-"

"Oh, shut up, Hermione," he grumbled. "Did you really believe all that bull I fed you?" He sighed, taking a step closer to her. "Do you remember that night when I told you that there were things that I couldn't tell you?" She nodded, frowning.

"What's that got to do with anything?" He caressed her cheek, their faces extremely close.

"Do you know the quote 'The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return' Hermione?" She nodded. He gave a small smile.

"I can't believe it took me this long to figure out how that works. To be loved in return, you have to give out love. Or say it." Her eyes widened.

"Draco…"

"Hermione, I love you." She gasped as he leaned in and kissed her softly. Her body responded immediately, stepping closer as she deepened the kiss. Her arms moved around his neck as his arms snaked around her waist. Heart was beating so hard and fast, that she knew Draco could hear it. Her fingers ran through his hair as he pulled her shirt out of her skirt, tracing circles on her back and smiling into the kiss as she moaned. She pulled away, gazing into his eyes.

"Draco…" What was she supposed to say? He shook his head.

"Before you say anything, I want to do something," he murmured. He got down on one knee, pulling a small velvet box out of his pocket. Hermione placed a hand over her mouth, tears forming in her eyes.

"Draco," she whispered. He smiled, opening the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Those past year with you were the best in my life, Hermione," he said. "And I wouldn't trade them for anything. But, if I'm going to get through the rest of my life, I'm going to need you. I was a total bastard for breaking up with you like that. I never should have given up something that gave me the best times of my life." He stood, gazing into her hazel eyes. "I'm not going to pretend that the rest of our lives are going to be happy and cheerful. I'm not going to tell you that I'll never hurt you and I can't promise you that we'll be together for the rest of our lives. But what I can promise you is that I'll be there for you for the rest of my life. And I want to be the only one that can hold you, touch you," he smiled, nuzzling her cheek with his lips. "Kiss you…" At that, he paused, reaching up and touching her cheek. Her eyes closed as she felt his hand cup her face. "Hermione," he murmured. She opened her eyes. "I want to be the man that holds you when you cry, that loves you when you're sad, that laughs with you when your happy, and the one that is there when you have your first child." She laughed. "Hermione, I want to be the one that grows old and wrinkled with you, when appearance no loner makes a difference and love is the only thing that keeps us together on that porch in a cottage somewhere in the country." He smiled as she laughed again. "Hermione, I want to be the one who marries you. Give me that chance. Give me the chance to become the man that I should have been those years ago. Help me to be the one who says, 'I love you'. I guess what I'm trying to say is, Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" She touched his cheek, gazing at him.

"Draco, for years I thought I'd be the last person in the world to hear those words come from your lips," she whispered. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that." She bit her lip, tears slipping from her eyes. "Oh, Draco, yes!" She leaned up and kissed him passionately. "Yes, I'll marry you!" she continued through the kiss. "I love you…oh Merlin, I love you!" They had stopped kissing and now, Draco held her as she cried into his chest. She looked up at him through tear-blurred eyes, smiling broadly. "I love you," she whispered. He smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Hermione," he whispered back, resting his chin on her head as she rested her head against his chest, looking out on the grounds of Hogwarts.

And that night, the grounds never looked more beautiful.

**A/n: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry! I held this chapter for sooooooo long! I really can't believe how many people reviewed for this chapter! It was amazing! Thanks to:**

**Lauren:** You're welcome! I'm glad my suspense almost killed you. That's the goal of an author. LOL :-)

**BloodyHELLitsHP:** I'm glad you found one out of several evil brother fics that you actually enjoyed. I wasn't sure at first if it was the way to go, but it turns out that the characters fit just fine!

**Darkangel1690:** As you can see, Hermione is back! I'm glad you think it was clever! puffs out chest

**Loca4Anime:** Um…I really appreciate the extra long review! I'm extremely happy with reviewers who like to write a lot. I'll answer the question with the lights further down. I am, again, extremely glad that you think I'm such an awesome author! THANKS!

**Spooky Biscuits of Doom: **Yeah, I know! I think the monkeys wouldn't be happy if I didn't continue!

**LadyBlue Wolf: **Did you use Geico? I use it all the time and they even send me free noodle snappers as gifts.

**Blondkellycrazy:** I like to be cruel with cliffhangers. It's actually part of the manual when you sign on to be an author!

**Ice Witch101:** It looks like your reviewing helped Draco's ignorance to the dagger in his chest and his attention on the woman he loves. You come in handy!

**Flip chick:** Well, she was dead. I never said she was gone!

**RaveNClaWGeniuS:** I'm glad you're so hooked! It's a sign of a good reviewer!

**Spiritedwings:** I think I over did it when you said take as long as you needed. Next, hope the pillow is working out! Um, just a suggestion, but have you ever tried just going for a directory? I mean, you could use a charm and a directory! Yeah, I know I said she was dead…She was! I wasn't pulling you leg or anything!

**Becky red:** I can understand your confusion! I would be confused too!

**Alright, lets sort out a few things that I know you all are thinking about:**

**The lights: The lights were, in actuality, Hermione's soul. That was her voice you were 'hearing'. When they were flickering out, it was because her soul could not stay in the dagger for much longer. In other words, she was dying again.**

**Her being dead: Hermione was dead, but I've already cleared that up. **

**People, this story is NOT DONE! It has at least one more chapter, two or three if I can manage. KEEP REVIEWING AND YOU'LL FIND OUT! And for being such good reviewers, I'll throw in a chapter tease!**

"Hermione, get down!" Hermione dropped to her knees as the killing curse flew over her. She scrambled to her feet and took off around the corner. He grabbed her, pulling her into him as he watched the corridor.

"Where are you, you bastard?" Draco muttered. Suddenly, a wand was pressed against his neck. Hermione screamed.

"Let go of the Mudblood, Draco." Draco looked down at Hermione, who shook her head.

"Kiss my ass," he growled.

"_Crucio!_"

Hermione screamed, grabbing Draco as he fell to his knees, gritting his teeth to keep from crying out. Two cloaked figures appeared and grabbed Hermione.

"Let her go," Draco managed to gasp out as the curse became stronger. Two other cloaked figures grabbed Draco as the curse was lifted. The wand was placed under Hermione's chin.

"Watch, Draco, as your Mudblood dies before you."

"DRACO!"


	20. What More Can I Say

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Only new characters. And plot.**

Hermione moaned softly as she turned over in her bed, snuggling closer to Draco's chest.

"What time is it?" she asked. He shifted a bit, lifting her head onto his bare chest.

"Almost time for us to get up," he mumbled. She sighed.

"Time to face the music," she whispered and he laughed.

"I'd hardly call Weasley's ranting music, love," he told her and she nodded, smiling, in agreement. Resting her chin onto his chest, she gazed up at him. He reached down and moved some strands of hair away from her face. Shivering as his hand brushed her skin, she got out of the bed and pulled on a skirt and bra. Draco watched her bustle around until he finally got up, still wearing his boxers.

* * *

Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville, and Seamus. Laughing softly, she glanced over at the doors and gawked.

"NO WAY!" she shrieked and clapped her hand over her mouth. But it was too late. Everyone turned and eyes grew ten times their size.

"Maybe we should have waited until dinner." Hermione looked around as Draco wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, to late now," Draco mumbled into her ear. "I'll tackle the Slytherins, you tackle the Gryffindors. Ready…Break!" She glared at him as he kissed her softly on the lips and sauntered over to the Slytherin table, where the students looked very mutinous. Things were worse at the Gryffindor table. Some of them were actually fingering the butter knifes. Sighing, she squared her shoulders and strode over. Harry and Ron looked livid.

"Harry, Ron, let me explain," she started, but Ron cut her off.

"What the HELL WAS THAT!" he roared.

"Keep your voice down!" Ginny hissed, but Ron ignored her.

"Did my eyes deceive me or did I just see you KISS DRACO BLEEDING **MALFOY**?" he boomed. Hermione stood.

"Ron, if you don't lower your voice, I'll curse you!" she yelled at him. He flinched and sank to his seat. Glancing around, she also sat, glaring at him. "Now, I have something to say. Draco and I talked last night and…well, he…Ron, Harry, don't take this the wrong way but…um…oh Merlin, DracopurposedtomelastnightandIsaidyessonowwe'reengaged." Ginny seemed to be the only one at the table who actually understood what was spoken because she leapt over the table and bounced up and down with Hermione, squealing.

"Ican'tbelieveit! Ican'tbelieveit! Merlinthisisamazing, thisisawsomethisisMerlinIcan'tbelieveit!" The fact that both girls seemed to be making sense to each other was of no consequence to Ron or Harry, who both seemed to be losing their nerve.

"Can you both SIT DOWN!" Harry shouted and both girls became instantaneously silent, exchanging looks. Harry sighed. "Hermione, can you please repeat, in _logical_ English, what you just now said?" Hermione took a deep breath, running a hand through her hair.

"I said, Draco purposed to me last night and I said yes so now we're engaged." There was silence at the Gryffindor table. Over at the Slytherin table, the Slytherins seemed to get over their shock a lot more quickly.

"Draco, she's a Mudblood!" Pansy shrieked. Blaise grabbed Draco's arm before it reached his wand, shaking his head. Draco glared.

"So?" he asked. "Haven't you heard that marrying Mud…muggleborns is a fashion now?" Pansy scowled at him.

"Don't you play with me, Draco Lucius. How can you stand being next to her? Ugh, and you'll have to screw her too!" Several Slytherins made faces. Draco smiled.

"I'll have you know that she's a lot better screw over than you'll ever be, Pansy. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go rescue my fiancé before she's eaten by lions." He stood and, with Blaise, left while Pansy's face changed to the color of a very ripe tomato. Draco smiled, as he got close, listening to Weasley rant. Granger owed him 10 galleons.

"HAVE YOU GONE STARK RAVING MAD! HOW ON EARTH COULD YOU EVEN CONSIDER MARRYING A EGOTISTICAL, MALICIOUS, LOATHSOME FERRET LIKE THAT?"

"I don't know about you, but _I_ think someone's gone a bit mental," Draco slurred, sliding past Ginny. He grabbed Hermione around the waist, pulled her close, and kissed her a lot more passionately than necessary in public. Ginny giggled, Blaise rolled his eyes, Dean and Seamus shook their heads, both hiding smiles, and Harry and Ron looked absolutely furious. Hermione gasped into the kiss and pulled away, coloring profusely and giving Draco a shy smile. But upon sighting her best friends' looks, the smile vanished.

"Harry…Ron…" she began, wriggling out of Draco's hold. Before she could go further, however, Ron was over the table and at it with Draco.

"RON! DRACO!" Ginny yelled, scrambling out of the way as both boys tumbled down the aisle. Hermione took off after them, biting her lip. Draco punched Ron heavily in the stomach and shoved him off. Gasping, Ron threw out his arm and caught Draco in the chin, sending him backwards into the wall. Both young men stood and Ron had out his wand in a second, pointing it at Draco's face.

"RON, STOP!" Hermione screamed, rushing forward and stepping in between both of them. Draco was glaring, but was too busy nursing a broken arm and shoulder blade to care much. Ron's wrist was broken and had a huge bruise on his temple and cheek.

"Get out of the way, 'Mione," Ron growled. She shook her head, trying her best to hide her anxiety.

"Please stop this," she pleaded softly. "Ron, please. Leave him alone. If you want to take this out on someone, take it out on me. It's not his fault." Ron's eyes were wrathful.

"Why him?" he hissed. "What's he got to give you?"

"A lot more than you do," Draco spat.

"Stop it!" Hermione cried, turning on him. She looked from one to the other. "What is wrong with you? Can't you both, for one minute, get along!"

"Not with him," Ron snapped. "He thinks he owns everything. He doesn't care. I don't care if he saved your life, he's still the same scum-ridden ferret he's always been."

"Well, at least I got what I wanted," Draco slurred, eyeing him coolly. "You're still a penniless bum whose parents don't have the sense to stop screwing around with each other so they can get a dime to rub together. What was that I heard? Your mum's pregnant again? How on earth do they scrape enough together to get all of you through school?" Draco had passed an unseen line. Ron snapped. Hermione was shoved to the floor as both boys went at it again. The Great Hall was on its feet and even the teachers seemed not wanting to interfere. With tears in her eyes, Hermione got to her feet, shrugging off Ginny's help. Trying not to cry, she strode forward and grabbed both of them, shoving them apart. Both boys were startled at her appearance.

"STOP IT!" Hermione screamed. "Just stop it, please! I can't take this fighting." She turned to Draco. "Please…" Bursting into tears, she hurried out of the Great Hall and down the corridor, out of sight. Draco, with one last glance at Ron, walked out of the hall and exited the Entrance Hall, heading down towards the lake.

* * *

Classes went by quickly and soon, Hermione was sitting in the common room with Harry, Ron and Ginny. They all remained quiet as they wrote essays and read through the books. Ginny glanced at all of them and opened her mouth when Hermione stopped her.

"Don't Ginny," she murmured. She turned to Harry and Ron, who had placed down their quills and were now staring into the fireplace. Getting up, she closed her book, placed it on the table and left the room. Harry nudged Ron, who sighed and stood, following Hermione.

"Hermione, wait," he called, catching up to her as she turned a corner. She stopped, watching him carefully. "Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning, it's just that…I was really shocked! I mean…" Hermione shook her head.

"It's ok, Ron," she said softly. "I understand. I shouldn't have acted the way I did." She gave him a small smile. "I guess I should have broke it to you both a bit more privately, instead of out in the open. But…what's done is done."

"Hermione." Both Gryffindors turned to see Draco leaning against the wall, hands shoved deeply into his pockets. Ron's face darkened and Hermione looked cautious.

"What do you need, Draco?" she asked. He turned so his back was against the wall and he was staring at a painting of a nymph.

"Can we talk?" he murmured softly. Giving Ron an apologetic look, she walked over. With one glance at Ron, Draco pushed himself up and strode down the corridor to the Head common room. Stating the password, he stepped in, Hermione following. He waited for her to sit before sighing.

"Hermione, this morning-" Hermione stood, cutting him off.

"Draco, don't," she told him, taking his hand. "Forget about it. We were both on edge. It was bound to happen." He sat down on the couch, rubbing her hands.

"Yeah, but still…" She sighed, squatting in front of him.

"Look at me," she whispered. His gray eyes met her hazel ones and she smiled. "I don't care. You told me that you couldn't promise me a happy, free-of-care life. This morning was proof. But I made you a promise as well. I promised you that I would, through anything, still be there. Even if you were the world's worst tyrant. I wouldn't agree with you, but I'll be there." She sighed, looking away. "Draco…Last night, you told me, for the first time in our relationship, that you loved me. I want you to tell me why it took you so long to say it." To her, the silence the had dropped into was maddening.

"Because I was scared," came his reply at last. She stared at him and he sighed. "I was scared that, if I ever told you that I loved you, then I'd do something horrible and I'd lose you forever. So I never took the risk. I didn't want to lose you like that."

"But you did," she whispered. He smiled, kissing her neck.

"And I was a prat for it." He kissed her right cheek, then her left. "I never should have let you go." He kissed her forehead. "I never should have let you go with him." He kissed her nose than stopped, staring into her eyes. "I almost lost you, Hermione. And I don't want to ever take that risk again." With that, he kissed her passionately.

"I love you, Draco," she whispered through the kiss, pulling herself up into his lap. He smiled and kissed her down her neck, unbuttoning her robes and shirt and discarding them on the floor.

"I love you too, Granger," he mumbled back and she giggled.

"What are we going to do about this name calling," she whispered.

"Well, I've made out a plan. You see, I'll call you Hermione in public and maybe sometimes in private. Love when I'm in a good mood. 'Mione when I'm upset."

"And what are you going to call me when you're extremely content?" she asked.

"Granger," he murmured into her skin. "Only then, when I'm content, will I call you Granger."

"What are you now, Draco?"

"I'm extremely content, Granger. And you?" She tilted up his head and stared at him.

"I'm…there are no words to describe how incredibly happy I am."

**A/n: Sorry for the HUGE wait! I can't believe I kept you all waiting that long! It's been like...forever! Haven't updated since FEBRUARY! That's really sad... um...I won't be able to update for a while (big shock!). MS Word isn't working so I can't type much. Fortunately, I had this done a long time ago, only I didn't get time to post it. however, if you're bored, and want to see more of my work, go to My penname is tomfeltonsgirl32. See my stories there plus a different version of my Harry Potter and Godric's Revelation. I think it might be better, I dunno. Hope you liked this chappie! Thanks to:**

**Spooky Biscuits of Doom: **Didn't think you'd be waiting this long, did you!

**Lauren:** I'm sorry for mocking you! I didn't mean it. And yes, that is one of my favorite lines of Draco Malfoy! Ps: do I like what?

**darkangel1690:** Oh, stop worrying yourself. I can honestly tell you that she will not die. She already did that. However, someone will die.

**Ice Witch101:** Trust me. Things can always get worse!

**flip chick**: You'll find out soon who it is!

**Loca4Anime:** How can I _not_ mention you! You're the only one who writes so much! It was like a whole freaking page! But, That's really cool! I like it when reviewers write a lot! Keeps me updated! And yes, I think it was one of the best chapters I've written, especially for a D/Hr fic. And about the mistakes...yeah right! Have you read my stories? I read them over after I post them and curse myself at the number of mistakes I see! BTW, Happy belated B-Day! Hope it went well! And sorry for the long wait.

**PrincessAngelz:** ...um, maybe you know more than I do...readers tend to...isn't Anna dead? This is really sad, when the writer doesn't even know! I'll have to read up!

**dramioneshipper:** Yeah, suffering is what I do best...sort of! Glad you like!

**ladyBlue Wolf:** ...um, one question? Do you know where this conversation started? I'm serious, I've looked back and I seriously can't find it! Ps: Yes, they're bums, but they're very good at being bums, so we have to give them credit!

**spiritedwings:** I'm sorry, but I can't figure it out! I'm guessin that the last four words are Harry Potter FanFiction!

**becky red:** A wedding chappie? Man, I haven't even planned the next chappie yet!

**Again, I must apologize for the delay and for the delay that will come. There is a good chance that this won't be updated for a month or more? Oh, the horror! Hope you enjoyed what I put up, anyway! Loved how many reviewed! Will love how many review!**


	21. My Protection

Draco strolled down the halls that night, Hermione by his side. They were laughing at silly things, just happy to be with each other. Snuggling closer to Draco, Hermione glanced behind her.

"Draco," she whispered, her hold on his hand strengthening. "We're being followed." Draco nodded.

"I know," he replied. "They've been following us since we left the common room."

"What do we do?" Draco shrugged.

"Continue walking," he muttered. "They haven't done anything so far…maybe they won't…" But Draco knew better. These were no friendly companions following them. They were hostile. They just weren't doing anything right now. Draco shifted Hermione into his other arm so that his hand could easily get his wand. "When I say…" They both stopped.

"Draco," she murmured, her eyes wide. Five men stood in front of them, blocking their way. Draco glanced behind them, counting six more. He cocked a smirk, raising an eyebrow.

"So, to what doing do we owe this pleasant company?" he asked, hand in pocket, on wand. One of the men in front of them laughed.

"Please, Draco," he spat. "Don't waste our time exchanging petty compliments which we both know you don't mean."

"You know, you're right," Draco snapped. "Had I been telling you the truth, I'd have told you that you and your buddy there look like you both could use a good fuck with each other. You look like you need it." They lunged at Draco and he yanked Hermione down a hidden passage way. Hurtling down the passage, Hermione did all she could to keep up with Draco as the men came after them, hexes and obscenities flying at them. Suddenly, Draco heard Hermione gasp and he stopped, turning around. She had her hand on her side, gasping and her eyes filling with tears.

"What happened?" he asked hurriedly, glancing up to see lights approaching down the relatively dark passageway.

"Something hit me in the side," she managed out. He put his arm under hers and helped along, their progress slowed by her injury.

They came out of the passageway into a dark corridor and Hermione recognized it as the Hogwarts dungeons. She recoiled as memories flooded back.

"Draco," she whispered and he pulled her along.

"Come on, Hermione," he hissed, turning a corner and pushing her into a small niche in the wall. He watched the hall, frowning. "_Reducto."_ Someone yelled and a thud was heard. Yells went up and Draco yanked Hermione along again. Pulling her down a flight of stairs, he shoved her into a wall as he spotted one of the men.

"_Impedimenta!"_ the man yelled and Draco dodged the curse, waving his wand and watching as a black jet hurtled towards the man. A shield went up but too late as the curse hit the man square in the chest. Slashing at the air, Draco sent out a purple jet and the man fell to the ground. Draco was about to grab Hermione again, when he threw himself around a corner, spotting someone lurking around.

"Hermione, get down!" Hermione dropped to her knees as the killing curse flew over her. She scrambled to her feet and took off around the corner. He grabbed her, pulling her into him as he watched the corridor.

"Where are you, you bastard?" Draco muttered. Suddenly, a wand was pressed against his neck. Hermione screamed.

"Let go of the Mudblood, Draco." Draco looked down at Hermione, who shook her head.

"Kiss my ass," he growled.

"_Crucio!_"

Hermione screamed, grabbing Draco as he fell to his knees, gritting his teeth to keep from crying out. Two cloaked figures appeared and grabbed Hermione.

"Let her go," Draco managed to gasp out as the curse became stronger. Two other cloaked figures grabbed Draco as the curse was lifted. The wand was placed under Hermione's chin.

"Watch, Draco, as your Mudblood dies before you."

"DRACO!" He strained against the two men as a gag went over his mouth and they pulled him to his feet. Tears fell from her cheeks, her eyes pleading with him as the wand dug painfully deeper into her throat. "Draco…" she begged. The man stepped into the soft wand light and Draco snarled against the gag.

"This a disappointment, Draco," Lucius slurred, his free hand absent-mindedly stroking her cheek as he smirked at his enraged son. "Why in the world would you go for a Mudblood when you had so many chances of getting something more than trash?"

"Draco…please…"

"Listen to her," Lucius spat, yanking her head back by her hair and listening to he scream in pain. "Listen to this trash beg for you to save her." He shoved Hermione to her knees. As she tried to crawl away, he grabbed her roughly around the neck and threw her into the wall. She stifled a scream, a hand going over her mouth as her eyes closed in agony. Draco threw himself at Lucius, but to no avail. Lucius kneeled down next to her and, taking hold of her chin, she forced her face in the direction of Draco. "Look at him," he whispered into her ear so that only she could hear. "Take in this image and savor it." A sob escaped her mouth as she felt the wand dig into her spine. Draco's gray eyes were all she could see, and they were killing her with their desperation to reach her. "Take it in…for it will be the last time." A scream erupted, Draco's eyes widened and her body lay still. Lucius stood, watching his son curiously. Draco's eyes were on her and he barely drew a breath.

It was as if everything had stopped. Time itself seemed to be frozen in place as he searched her. Something, anything. Just a sign that she was still, somehow, through a miracle, she could still breathe…that she was still…

"Take off the gag," Lucius hissed and one of the men took off the gag.

"I'll kill you," Draco said softly, his eyes still on Hermione. "I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do…" Lucius smirked, leaning down to stroke the cold cheeks of the girl. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" Draco roared, struggling futilely against the men. He could feel the tears leaking down his cheeks, but he didn't care. "**DON'T YOU EVEN TOUCH HER!"** Lucius smiled, caressing the cheeks anyway. A strangled roar erupted from Draco's soul as pure, uncontrolled loathing towards the man he no longer regarded as his father. But as his nemesis. As the man he would kill. Lucius surveyed the body.

"Hmm…I wonder if we could have gotten anything out her before we killed her, boys?" he asked the men with him and Draco wanted to rip his throat out.

"**I. WILL. KILL. YOU.**" Draco growled, his eyes enraged, his heart aching. Lucius smiled cruelly, standing.

"Come on, boys," he ordered. "Lets leave Draco to ponder over his decisions." The men shoved Draco into the wall and disappeared. Scrambling over, he grabbed her shoulders, pulling him into his arms. He ran a finger over her cold skin; biting his lip so hard he drew blood.

"Hermione…" His voice waned and he put his lips to her forehead, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

"For what?" Had his relief not kept him stable, Draco would have died from pure shock. He ran his hands over her face and hair as she smiled weakly at him.

"For a moment there, I thought you were dead…"

"For a moment there, so did I…"

"Do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Don't ever do that again. If you do, then I might as well kill you off myself and save myself the heart attack." She laughed.

"Deal."

**Well…that's actually it. I really don't know how to finish it but like this. I think it's really sweet, but that's me. Thanks to all of those who reviewed! It's been a great ride and I hope to see you next time! For those who loved this story and love D/Hr, then please check my bio for details on an upcoming story. **


End file.
